Silence
by Lyss92
Summary: Genki's best friend happens to be a demon, who decides to take a break and watch the Dark Tournament this year. New unfamiliar emotions will stir, when she notices Hiei. Life mate's...H/OC, Mary sue-ish, don't like don't read, its a fairly simple concept
1. Chapter 1

Wind gently pulled her silver locks as she walked down the rocky path. The bright moons glow gently caressed over her skin, and brightened her eyes even more as they danced with untoled amusement. As the wind whirled around her, the chiming of bells were heard and brought about on the wind. Jazzmyne walked down the woodsy path eagerly, trying to get to her destination.

She had decided to watch the Dark Tournament this year, after all she really didn't have anything better to do. To her extreme pleasure an old friend, whom was wrapped in a cloth mask, was participating in the tournament along with her young apprentice fighting on team Urameshi.

**`~Flash Back ~`**

Just over six months before she was in the Ningenkai, human world, she decided to see an old friend, Genki who was vastly known throughout the demon world. Jazzmyne easily made the climb up the temple steps, happily noting that the temple hadn't changed a single bit since the last time she had visited only a year earlier.

As if sensing Jazzmyne's presence Genki had stepped outside with a small smirk on her face. Her hair wasn't the vibrant shade of pink that it used to be when they first met met each other, and she was encased in wrinkles showing that she was no longer the fifteen year old girl Jazzmyne once knew, her eyes had grown dull since she last saw her. Nonetheless she still walked straight, and still radiated the same air of complete confidence. It always made her smile.

"It's been along time, my friend," she had said as she walked up the remaining steps.

"Indeed it has been. And may I add that you haven't changed a bit appearance wise," Genki replied with a grin.

"I should say the same, you haven't changed at all in a year," she had crossed the front yard and stood silently by her side.

She chuckled, and absent mindedly looked at the darkening sky, with a look of utter acceptance on her face.

"Genki, something isn't right, what's on your mind?" Jazzmyne had watched her facial features carefully, trying to find any sign of wat was wrong.

"My time is nearing… I've been doing some thinking lately, and have decided to pass on my power to the next generation." She looked so tired and worn out, it pulled on her heart strings to hear Genki say that her time was coming to an end.

"Genki… your time wont be for a _very_ long time… I suppose to me your still that same little girl, the one that wanted me to teach her everything I knew." She had smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Genki smiled ruefully and let out a kind of scary maniacal laugh that would surely scare the pants off any small unsuspecting child.

"Come Jazzmyne, I set a pot of tea on when I sensed your aura heading my way, I take it your going to stay?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss tea time with you, would I?"

`~End Flashback~`

Her old friend that seemed to have given up almost a year ago, seemed to finally have that spark in her old brown eyes again. Jazzmyne had a feeling it was due to her young, rambunctious apprentice, Yusuke Uremeshi. Tomorrow the team would be fighting… and she was itching with anticipation… their fights should, no _would,_ be interesting.

Yeah so… that's the first chapter….

Sorry guys It had to be short, I'll try to extend the chapters coming up Stay tuned for the first matches! Kuwabara's match!

Author: Yeah, so, umb… isn't this were all those other authors start having conversations with their characters?

Jazzmyne: yeah… I do believe its that time…

Author: Soooo…. There really isn't much to talk about…

Jazzmyne: … yeah your fucking BORRING! Aren't you supposed to the author or something? Cant you just pull a conversation out of your ass?

Author: Hey! The art of pulling a conversation out of ones ass is extremely difficult and time consuming! It's an art I tell you! Being able to weave a sentence together, with the right amount of pushing and pulling, to create an intricate array of nouns, and other English crap is difficult!

Jazzmyne: _riiight_… I am truly sorry, oh great and wise ruler of the pen and paper…

Author: I'd watch it I were you… I put you into this world and I can easily 'backspace' you out of it.

Jazzmyne: =_=' that was really lame…

Author:… =_=' I know…

~utter silence~

Author: so~ umb, are you looking forward to hot steamy monkey sex with _my_ hot fire demon?

Jazzmyne: I'm going to have sex with _your_ fire demon? why cant _I_ have _my_ Youko!

Author: Hiei maybe mine, but in _this_ story you are _my_ alter ego, so _you_ are _me_ in _my_ story. Does that make any sence?

Jazzmyne: Nope... your crazy...

Hiei grumbles from his window seat... "Don't I get a say in this story?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guy's here's the second chapter!

I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of the characters involved in Yu Yu Hakusho, only my character Jazz so far.

Rated M: mainly for a few choice words, later for certain activities….

Chapter 2: The Tournament kicks off , with Kuwabara

* * *

The matches were going to start soon, the tournament committee had decided to give all the warriors that made it to the secluded Hanging Neck Island a day of rest before the matches began. All demons big and small were rushing around trying to either gain tickets or get to their seats on time to watch the matches begin. Luckily Jazzmyne had paid in full, in advance, to the tournament and wouldn't have to worry about not getting a good seat. She slipped her black mask up hiding the bottom half of her face, slipped the sai's, or dagger's if you will, into her white Kimono sleeves and left the hotel room. No other weapons would be needed, not to _watch_ the Dark Tournament.

Everywhere one looked, demons big and small were gathering, all making their way through to the demon stadium. Carefully she ducked and weaved through the massive crowds (A/N: I always do this at school) of demons and stood quietly in the shadows. Before the two teams were even called out, demons were chanting profanities towards team Uremeshi. Silently she Chuckled at the utter hate everyone was showing, all because the team consisted of a couple of humans, and a couple of subdued demons all under control of Koenma.

Carefully she observed the crowds and quickly decided that the seat in the front row that she had opted when buying her ticket she wouldn't use, she had an inkling that it wouldn't be around long enough to get comfortable in anyway, not to mention the demons around it were a exceptionally rowdy bunch. The first match was Team Uremeshi and Team Rikkuyukai.

'_Finally its starting'_ she mused as her attention was pulled towards the teams.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, my name is Koto, your cute host for this tournament and its going to be a messy one. For those who are in the first few rows rain coats are available!"

'_Now I know why I wanted to sit in the back, bloody showers....'_ She thought as she side glanced the empty seat in the third row.

"Hey, get on with it! We don't want to hear your needless small talk!" a noisy demon towards the middle of the stands yelled.

'_I must agree with the spider demon on this one…' _

"Now this is the introduction you all have been waiting for, Team Rikkuyukai!" Koto, the happy host, pointed towards the team, they all seemed to have a smug look to them. Even the small boy that was also fighting on their team.

'_that child should not be in this type of tournament….' _Jazzmyne chidded motherly, a mere child shouldn't be thrust into something like the Dark Tournament, even if he was a demon. Thoughts of her younger sister flashed throughout her mind and she couldnt help but grimace at the thought of her being in this type of tournament.

"And now for this years guests, Team Uremeshi," Koto swung around and pointed to the other side of the wring. Four men started walking, well one was being sort of carried, and then Genki. She watched them carefully, the way someone walked could easily give away the way someone fought.

'_I wonder…' _she focussed on the carrot top and the boy that he was helping. To the normal eye it would seem as though he was injured from the boat trip, or maybe sick, but apon closer inspection he was fine, not in the least bit injured just resting. He didn't see the other team as a threat, so he continued to rest. After inspecting his apprentice Jazzmyne went on to the carrot top. His energy wasn't great but we'd just have to see what happens in his fight. He seemed to have the makings of a powerful psychic, much like Genki, without the proper training. She chuckled but continued her observation, the next was the tall red head. He walked with a noticeable grace, that most humans like the carrot top couldn't pull off so it was strange to think he was a mere human. He seemed human, until focussing more on the energy. Realizing in shock that he was a demon she focused on his aura. She could feel her eyes widen a fraction at the discovery of who he actually was as the memories from years passed floading through her mind.

'W_ell, well if it isn't my old friend… Youko Kurama.'_ She thought with a smile._ 'I haven't talked to him in a long while, what has it been, 300 yrs? He certainly looks different, I think I did here something about him residing in a human body"_

The last fighter was shorter than the rest of the team maybe around Jazzmyne's height, if not shorter, with black gravity defying hair. He seemed tough, and from the way he walked he was graceful and fast_. _With a closer more personal inspection though she found him to be quite attractive, with beautiful, crimson, eyes and beautiful pale skin. He was completely covered up in a training garb, but even so she could almost see his muscles ripple underneith. Her mind began to wander and she began to wonder what he would look like without those clothes covering his graceful body. '_I wouldn't mind fighting with him in more ways than one...'_ She thought as her thoughts krept in perversion_._

With the thought of him naked which as nice as the picture was, snapped her out of the perverted thoughts, and re-focused on the teams. Yes he was attractive but that didn't mean she had to think about him, after all he was just another male demon.

There seemed to be a spit spat over something as the team captain of Rikkuyukai shot out flames from his body before the matches began.

'_demonstrating his power no doubt… he seems annoyed that Yusuke is ignoring him.' _

Before she even finished her thoughts Zeru sent his flames to take out some of the unsuspecting audience to his left.

'_well now I know why I decided not to take my seat over there, and instead decided to stay near the back wall along the shadows'_

"What a wonderful display of power for team captain Zeru! Now to the matches. Team Rikkuyukai's first fighter is Rinku! And Team Uremeshi's first fighter will be Kuwabara!"

Gently she leaned against the wall to get more comfortable, her instincts telling her that this was going to be a long match… closing her eyes she focused on both fighters energy signatures rather than watch the match itself.

* * *

As time past and the screams continued though she found herself wondering how either fighter was fairing. Opening her eyes slowly she looked down at the stadium, seeing Rinku and not Kuwabara she followed Rinku's gaze towards the ceiling. To her utter amusement there was Kuwabara dangling high in the air by strings, not just any strings but yoyo strings. Trying desperately, and failing miserably, she couldn't stop the rounds of laughing that boiled out of her mouth as she laughed. _'Oh God this is fucking hilarious! I can't believe this, he's screaming like such a girl its just so funny. Being held up there by a small child no less!' _

Without further ado Rinku through Kuwabara down to the floor, if he didn't do something fast he would surely lose more than the match but also his life. With out even noticing Jazzmyne had moved from a relaxed position to almost on full alert as the man fell through the air. Without a single ounce of grace in his movements he called on his power and it broke his fall.

"And both opponents are knocked out of the wring! Were starting the ten count!"

She was instintly amazed at the carrot tops antics, here he was in a dangerous tournament that could result in his death and he was running around like a chicken with his head cut off and shaking the other boy like a freaking maraca! His top priority should be winning the match not trying to wake up his sleeping friend. Jazzmyne had to stop herself from leaping down there and shaking the fool herself!

"And that is ten! Rinku of Team Rikkuyukai wins!" the host exclaimed to the crowd.

The crowds cheering intensified and she was instantly pulled out of her stunned stupor.

Their was small talk amongst Team Uremeshi before Kurama steeped into the wring, followed soon after by a dark grinning demon with spiky hair as well.

"And the second fight begins! Next up Kurama vs. Roto!" the match looked like it would be over quickly, because Roto is far out-matched by his opponent. But after a few words said to Kurama, it seemed like Roto was in control.

'_This is strange… from what I remember Youko has always been a sort of ruthless fighter. it seems Roto is keeping something over Kurama's head to allow him to win, but what? What could he hold so dear?' _

Hey guys! Well at least this one is a little longer right? I tried to get the match perfect, but then I'd have to have the whole thing in here… and that wouldn't be interesting. Jazzmyne will be in there more often soon, but for now all she is, is part of the crowd. Soon she'll meet the team or at least some of them.

Author: oh god its that time again isn't it…?

Jazzmyne: 'dramatic sigh' yup its that time…

Author: Oh I know! What do you think will happen next!?

Jazzmyne: well… of course Youko will win and then it will be the next match. Now I have a question, when will I actually meet the team? Right now I feel like a freaking narrator or something.

Author: I promise that you will meet them in the next couple chapters… =_='

Jazzmyne: good because so far your story sucks… no offence or anything…

Author: Well I have hope that it will get better when your actually with the team, talking and such, maybe going on a few missions…

Jazzmyne: Hold up! Since when do I have to go on missions!?

Author:… keep it down my parents are trying to sleep.

Jazzmyne: Oh… right, the figment of your imagination, your alter ego, is going to wake up your parents… oh, God, why did you have the crazy one create me!?

Author: Dramatic much? It should be the other way around… why did you have to have me create a crazy character…

Hiei:Come on Lyss(author)... bed.

Lyss saves her work and jumps into the black covers, and is encased in Hiei's strong arms.


	3. Chapter 3

With out further ado I will continue with the story…Sorry its taken so long to come up, I've been busy.

Well I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or its characters, though I do own Jazzmyne.

**Recap:** Thus far Kuwabara lost his match, and then it was Kurama's turn. In the beginning he was winning, and then the tables turned, with him being slapped around by Roto. For my own lazy reasons I'm going to say that Kurama has already won and has walked away from the stage, leaving his death plant to take care of Roto.

**Chapter 3: Hiei's match: Dragon of the Darkness Flame.**

* * *

"_Well that was a fairly intriguing match," _since the matches turning point Jazzmyne's been pondering on what set Youko on the defense. _"Could he have found a mate? Perhaps… or maybe some sort of blackmail? _Thinking that Kurama was being blackmailed brought up a few memories of when the two of you were younger and a group of demons after his bounty tried to use some information against him. Kurama had laughed and said that he didn't have anything worth hiding. _Kurama was never one to care about blackmail, he'd just scare the pants off the demon, better yet, he'd just kill them and be on his very, merry way." _Black mail was highly unlikely, although possible. The more she thought about it the more she decided that it really wasn't any of her business, she dropped her scattered thoughts on Youko Kurama and turned all of her attention back to the wring. She vaguely remembered the Dark Tournaments host, Koto, calling the next matches contestants being called to the stadium.

Jazzmyne watched as Zeru smirked and made his way onto the stadium stage, he sent his eyes on Team Uremeshi, in a taunting manner. _"I wonder who's going to fight the hot head…" _Her gaze dropped to the team. _"Yusuke is pretty out of it still, Kuwabara is… well… alive" S_he chuckled remembering his latest match filled with his running and screaming. _"Kurama has already fought, and using plants now will put him in a definite disadvantage in comparison to a fire wielder."_ Her gaze shifted over the group and back towards the wring to find the quiet fire apparition already there and ready to fight off the other fire wielder.

"For Team Rokuyukai, Zeru! And for Team Uremeshi Hiei!" Koto announced the fighters and stepped back from the combatants, "fight!"

As soon as the words left the hosts mouth, Zeru exploded with fire power sending it to swirl around Hiei and then explode off the stage towards the crowd and the rest of Team Uremeshi.

"_This Zeru character isn't very bright… he should know by the rumors of Hiei that he is not easily intimidated. With his control of fire, he should just end the intimidation and go for the kill…at least that's what I would have done."_

Watching and listening to the match, Jazzmyne heard Hiei chuckle after Zeru's attack.

"_that's going to make him angrier…" _She chuckled along with Hiei and watched as Zeru sent out a blast of fire, only for it to be avoided and maneuvered around by Hiei. He was fast, and he was graceful, as he glided around every blast of fire that was shot his way.

"_Hiei is doing fine, but it doesn't look like the stadium ceiling is doing as good a job holding up."_

Jazzmyne watched Hiei acrobat around the stadium away from the attacks. When he finally landed on the solid ground Hiei stated, "actually I'm bored," responding to one of Zeru's comments. Zeru then focused his power and his skin turned maroon in coloring and he ran at Hiei delivering a major blow, his hand protruding out of him, then sending him flying. Hiei's shocked expression tore at Jazzmyne's heart strings as he landed out of the wring from Zeru's finishing blow.

Jazzmyne had the sudden impulse to protect him, but tried to shake it off, knowing that this wasn't the time to be over protective or possessive, this was a tournament, there could be no interference. _"I want to help him, but I can't. He needs to be okay…"_ She gripped the railing in concern and watched anxiously hopping that Hiei's smoldering figure would get up. The scary part was knowing that the matches usually resulted in either life or death, this tournament could be the cause of Hiei's demise. Why she actually cared was beyond her, she didn't even know Hiei...

"If he doesn't get up… I'm going to have to make a break for it and get him away from the arena, if the wounds are serious enough I'll have to use my healing powers, I'll also need herbs… I'm going to need lots of herbs if the next fights cause this much damage…" She mermered as she watched helplessly as Zeru walked away.

Without missing a beat though, Hiei rose from the flames as they licked seductively over his skin.

"Oh my Hiei's alive, he's on his feet, he's smoldering!" the host Koto exclaimed as all eyes landed on his slightly battered figure.

Jazzmyne let out the breath that she hadn't known she was holding and looked on, a firm smile plastered on her face as Hiei summoned The Dragon of The Darkness Flame. Dark energy erupted from the skies and was stored on Hiei's glowing hand.

"Dragon of the Darkness Flame!!" Hiei punched out his right arm and dark energy spiraled out of his hand in the form of a large dragon and took out a petrified Zeru. All that was left was a scorched arena, and ash on the stadium wall in the shape of Zeru.

Her gaze flashed to a stunned Hiei staring at his scorched forearm.

"_Oh geeze… Hiei. He's going to be in a lot pain, bordering on excrutiationg, he may never be able to wield his sword with that arm again… maybe I can help him…" _Jazzmyne had only taken on a few apprentices before besides her own flesh and blood, which was her sister, and helping Genki when she was younger with a few training exercises.

"_I'll have to see what happens, I'll give my offer when the opertunity arises, and see were it leads." _Shesaw him have a small chat with his team, before flinching in pain and taking his place on the sidelines.

Letting out a small sigh she watched as Chu, the drunken imbecile, swagger his way on stage ready for a fight. Jazzmyne decided to step back along the shadows and try to relax a little more. After the last fight her blood pressure had sky rocketed, she practically strained a muscle watching Hiei smolder in the fire. She was still trying to figure out why she felt the way she did. For starters, she'd never personally met Hiei, and why him being in pain was an actual pain in the ass for her was slightly startling. No, Jazzmyne didn't feel his pain of course, watching his fight she didn't have to, she could only imagine, but feeling the need to jump down there and play hero was a little exasperating.

"_It would make more sense if I were feeling this way about protecting Genki, or maybe Youko, but a complete stranger…" _don't get her wrong she'd help anyone who was in need, but she's never felt such an intense need to protect someone before.

Deciding that she wouldn't stay for Yusuke's match, she hopped through the shadows crating a small shimmer in the shadow and reappeared in her hotel room, gracefully landing next to the night stand next to a fairly large bed and placed her weapons on the night stand. She pulled down her mask, slipped off her shoes, with the kimono soon following, slipping down her shoulders. Flipping the dial more towards the 'hot' she stepped back and looked in the mirror. Taking the tie out of her hair she placed it on the sink, the bells jingled as they touched the cool metal. Grabbing a brush, she ran it through her hair, dispelling any knots that might have been there, and swayed into the steaming shower. She casually stretched her arms above her head, extening her thin fingers in a cat - like - manor while letting the steam encircle her body, and the spraying water caress her naked flesh. Sighing in contentment and smiling she let the gentle spray of the heated water roll down her head and relaxing her back and neck.

"I love shower's…" She muttered to herself as steam encircled her.

**Thanks everyone who's reading and hopefully enjoying… I know its boring now but maybe you'll all enjoy it later on.**

Jazzmyne: Why'd you have to describe me taking off my cloths and getting in the shower?

Author: I felt like being adventurous…besides that I need practice on description

Jazzmyne: Oh well… maybe I should have you describe Hiei…

Author: No Problem!

Hiei: Hey, don't I get a say in this?

Jazzmyne: Hiei she is your mate

Author quickly grabs Hiei, pulls and rips off all his cloths and stares in absolute appreciation, then throws him in the shower only joining him a few seconds later.

Jazzmyne gives an exasperated sigh: Mates…=_=' so why doesn't she just put herself in the story instead of using me??

Author yells: because it would be weird writing about myself, I needed an alter ego!

Jazzmyne: great don't I feel like the sloppy sidekick

Youko suddenly appears and purrs seductively: you've never been sloppy Koi…

Jazzmyne grins and leaps into his lap: Your most definitely right, love.

**And now there's hot sweaty monkey sex all around! **

**With lots of moans, groans, licks and flicks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah so this week I'm suffering from a major head cold, at the moment I have a migraine, which means the chapters may be unfortunately smaller, its painful, but I'm bored and will heroically push through the pain to get the next chapter out. I digress and hope to get better soon and continue the chapters.

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or its characters, but I do own Jazzmyne.**

**Recap:** Hiei won his match against the over confident Zeru by using The Dragon of The Darkness Flame technique. I felt a few feelings that I haven't felt in a long while, for this fire demon as I saw him smolder in the fire, and then later when I saw him flinch from the pain in his right arm. I started to contemplate whether or not to take Hiei on as my apprentice, but before I came to a decision, I left, deciding to get back to my hotel and take a nice long awaited hot shower.

Since I'm exceptionally lazy and suffering from a horrible headache I'll just say that Yusuke won and now there's a day's brake for all contestants before their next match.

**Chapter 4:Potential**

* * *

Slowly Jazzmyne got out of bed and changed out of her pajamas to start her day, (same thing you wear, unless you wanna change it, then be my guest.) She stretched her slender arms and put her hair tie, with two bells, in her hair. She then slipped her sai's into the sleeves of her kimono. She then slowly slipped the mask up, covering half of her exposed face, in the same manor and grace she slipped her sandals on and made her way out of the hotel.

The open air gently caressed over her face and ruffled her hair, as if playing with her silver locks. She made her way into the forest and then sped off towards Team Uremeshi's energy signatures. Jazzmyne first came upon Yusuke talking to Kuwabara and then went to continue on her way, only to spot Genki watching Yusuke. Chuckling she landed next to Genki as she continued to watch her student walk off. Jazzmyne was the first to speak.

"Genki, I'm glad to see your doing well" she leaned against the tree and watched her.

"Jazzmyne… I didn't know that you were going to be here."

"I could say the same about you, I didn't know you were actually going to fight in the tournament. But my reasons are probably less important, you see I was just bored, I saw a flier for the dark tournament and got my tickets early. What about you?" Jazzmyne watched as she turned to look at her.

"I am going to pass on my gift to that dimwit. And I'm going to finish some _unfinished_ business. Jazzmyne, I felt your energy when we were in the stadium, but I passed it off, because, as quickly as it came, it disappeared. What made your energy spike like that?" Genki's eyes bored into hers, as if searching for the reason the earth rotates on its axis, or perhaps the meaning of life.

"Ah, my old friend, there's no need to look so hard," she looked out towards the sky before finishing. "It would seem that I've taken a liking to that fire apparition… its strange really, because I've never met him before so we have no ties to one another. What do think this feeling is?"

Her eyes were a bit questioning, but then she smiled in a taunting manor. "It can't be hormones, you outgrew that around 250 yrs ago if not more."

"Hardy har, har! Of course its not hormones, but the urges are strong… do you think its because he could be my potential?" him being her "potential," life mate, was more likely than not. Something in all demonic makeup allowed demons to find their true life mates and claim them as theirs. Now mind you, a demon could find someone and not have them be their true life mate and mate with them and be completely happy and content, but, having a life mate was something more, something on a whole nother level. Very few demons can find a true life mate, so when one finds theirs they had better hold on, usually there's only one per customer, _usually_.

"Now that would be something else… but you wont know entirely unless your closer to him, watching him from afar wont help you in determining if he is. Its funny, your potential just happens to be a very moody fire demon." She chuckled and jumped off towards the path her student took.

Jazzmyne sighed and leapt off the branch "he doesn't look that moody…" with that she sprinted towards the fire demons location, who's aura kept fluctuating.

* * *

As she arrived she watched as Hiei tried to grip his sword with his damaged arm, only to grit his teeth in pain, he then clutched his arm and fell to his knees. Jazzmynes heart tightened and ached, there was nothing she could do for him besides try to ease his pain. Her gaze shifted to the crashing waves that clashed against the cliff. As carefully as she could she jumped down next to him and kneeled by his trembling figure.

"It's alright… I'll do what I can to take away the worst of the pain for you," gently she touched his shoulder, his eyes widened even more, if possible. She was almost positive that if he wasn't paralyzed with pain right now that he would have lashed out at her. Gently she pulled him towards her so that he rested on her lap.

Hiei, before she shifted him, growled out "what are you doing…" Jazzmyne's fingers brushed off some of the sweat and salty sea water that glittered on his strained face.

"Don't worry Hiei, I promise to not hurt you, I'm going to try and take away the brunt of the pain from that arm of yours…" gently she moved her hands from his face to his twitching right forearm. Focusing on healing his arm her hands started to glow a pale blue that encased his injured arm. After a couple minutes she felt him ease into her touch, and his muscles stopped straining. She heard a grumble that resembled a "thanks'" but she couldn't really tell, he was too warn out to be coherent. When she noticed that he was asleep she shifted him, then lifted him up and jumped off towards the forest depths.

When the stadium was almost in view Jazzmyne settled him down against a tree. She sat next to him and gently picked up his arm. The night before Jazzmyne had concocted a salve (A/N: for those that don't know it's a healing ointment) full of different herbs, most of them would hopefully numb the pain on his arm. She rubbed the salve over the injured area and then took out some bandages from the inside of her sleeves and wrapped the arm up, making sure that she didn't wrap it to tight not wanting to cause anymore pain than was already there.

Hiei was now resting in her lap as she absentmindedly ran her fingers through his hair and settled against the tree behind her. She'd be gone before he came too, but, this was not the best of meetings to meet her potential especially when that potential was Hiei. She had an inkling that he wouldn't like being met by a complete stranger, who was claiming you were her potential, while you were injured no less. She was sure he'd probably try to cut off her head, hell, he'd laugh and keep walking. This type of thing needed to be done slowly, handled with care, heck wrapped in bubble wrap would be accepted right now.

"_Perhaps telling him he's my life mate is a bad idea, lets see how he reacts without that knowledge first." _

Alright people that's it for now, keep in mind that I'm sick… so don't judge this one to harshly, please and thank you!

Jazzmyne: Damn, and I thought you looked pale before….

Authoress (Lyss) : Why thank you, why don't you kick me when I'm down too…

Jazzmyne: Well if you honestly insist…

Goes to kick a sick authoress but is frozen in mid step when a growling fire demon walks into the bedroom with a cup of steaming hot honey tea in one hand, and a small bowl of ice cream in the other.

Hiei: Stay away from my woman, onna….

Jazzmyne backs away slowly as Hiei makes his way to the queen sized bed adorned in a black and red comforter with a small dragon in the middle. Sitting up in the middle is the wonderful Authoress, Lyss, crowded around her were millions of pillows.

Lyss: Hiei, honey, that wasn't proper English at all… woman, means onna… or is it the other way around?

Hiei gently place the tea in the authoresses' hands and snuggles into the bed with her, slowly eating his frozen delight.

Hiei: It doesn't matter, just get better.

Mean while Jazzmyne is relaxing with Kurama in his room.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, still suffering from a head cold, so try not to judge this to much.

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or the shows characters, but I do own Jazzmyne.

Recap: Team Uremeshi won their matches and were moving on to the next round, getting the next day off. I ran into Genki on my way to find and help Hiei, both of us talked and I told her that Hiei could possibly be my life mate. When I found Hiei, he was clutching his right arm in excruciating pain. Deciding to take matters into my own hands, I decided to relieve him from the brunt of the pain. The rest of the day I spent with Hiei, leaning up against a tree running my dainty fingers through his spiky hair.

**Chapter 5: The second match**

* * *

All Hiei remember from the following day was being in excruciating pain. The next thing he knew he felt an unfamiliar presence standing beside me. Paralyzed in pain there was nothing he could do. Smooth hands ran up his shoulders and was instintly followed by a females voice. She whispered something about not hurting him which made him silently scoff, he hadn't believed that for a second, if he could have at that moment he would have attacked the woman, but he was paralyzed. in the back of his mind he remembered soft and silky hair caressing his cheek. He remembered the woman saying something about taking some of his pain away. He was in a state of desperation, which will never happen again, he silently vowed, and didn't fight when she pulled him close to her, almost in a hugging manor, hell even if he wanted to, which he tried to convince himself that he did, it would have all been in vain, the pain blurred everything. All he could do was lay there and take in the angels scent which was a combination of fresh picked Lilac's, and creamy vanilla.

Within a few minutes the pain had subsided to a hard throb, but he was hardly complaining, atleast this way he could function in a fight. Without knowing it though he ended up falling asleep only to end up lying against a tree in the forest not to far from the stadium. He did remember drifting in and out of sleep and feeling the caress of delicate fingers pull and smooth out his hair trying to calm him, which he was shocked to realize that it did.

The scent of Lilac's and vanilla was still fresh, and tickled his nose as he slowly rose to his feet. Hiei would have never thought that someone's mere scent or gentle fingers going could actually make him relaxed and hard all at the same time, until now that is.

His arm was still in pain but the brunt of it was gone and he could easily ignore it.

Looking down at his arm he noticed that it was neatly bandaged in white bandages. The woman must have been a saint, but why help him? what was her motive? Was she an enemy? Who was she? More and more questions cluttered his mind, but he decided to let them go, it wasn't like him to dwell on something he clearly didn't understand.

The wind shifted and soon all Hiei smelled was her, it was as if she were wrapped around him in a tight embrace. For some reason he couldn't get the stiffening in his nether regions to subside... yup... this could be a problem...

_"Who was she...?"_

**

* * *

**

It had been a good hour since Jazzmyne had last been with Hiei. He started to wake up and as tough as it was to leave him there to awaken on his own she had to get ready for the next round of the tournament. She had already showered and finished up any small lose ends that required her attention. Now she was sitting in the back along the shadows of the Tournament.

This fight was going to be tough. Not only was she sure that Hiei was still in pain, but because of this the team would be lacking. Jazzmyne felt around for Team Uremeshi's energy but only felt Yusuke, Genki, and Kuwabara's. _"This is strange. For as long as I've known Youko he's never been late to something important, granted those were heists, but still in any normal circumstance he wouldn't be late. Were is he?" _She assured herself that she'd figure it out later, and then focussed her attention to trying to find Hiei. _"This is odd as well. I know that he's hurt, but he doesn't strike me as someone who would let that get in the way of him having fun and shedding some blood." _The matches were then called, Team Uremeshi V.S. Team Ichigaki, a three on three since two of their members were missing. Jazzmyne watched the opposing team and noticed that the vibes they were giving off weren't anything demonic and evil, they gave off pure pain, sadness, and was that fear?

_"Team Ichigaki's fighters... their emotions are coming off in waves."_

**

* * *

**

Having a three on three match was definitely paying off for Team Ichigaki, who's teamwork was already flawless. While watching from the sidelines it seemed that Team Uremeshi had met its match, but if Jazzmyne paid attention to the teams facial expressions, she could tell that they were struggling with something. Soon Genki pulled off the Spirit Wave on the opponents, and then there was a lot of hugging and crying. _"I've very rarely seen a grown man cry before… I'll need to ask Genki what this match was really about." _Without further ado Hiei and Kurama showed up, looking a little perturbed. Jazzmyne silently let out a sigh of relief and thanked the Gods that they were all okay. Her joy was short lived when the announcer said that Team Uremeshi wouldn't be getting a brake, and they would be fighting on. _"They won the last match but Genki is still drained, she wont admit it but using the spirit wave on those fighters, has really drained her. Then there's Hiei, who's still recovering from his use of the Dragon of The Darkness Flame. Hopefully, they recover quickly."_

The next team were all dressed in gothic style black cloaks. Team Masho was going to be fighting Team Uremeshi…

"_This is going to get interesting… I'm afraid I' m going to need to get some of my ointments." _Jazzmyne quickly shimmered into the shadows and arrived in my hotel room. One of the reasons that she had even concidered leaving Hiei sooner than planed wasn't just because she needed to get ready for the next matches, but also because she needed to create more herbal medicine. She planed on just leaving the medicine in their hotel rooms as an anonymous gift, but now was as good a time as any to use them. In a way she was starting to think of herself as a 'guardian angel' of sorts. She blinked away her thoughts and went towards the small kitchen. On the counter were eight vials of medicine, their colors varying from pine green to a bright greenish red, there was also a purple one. Jazzmyne had spent over two hundred and fifty years traveling back and forth between the demon and human world, obtaining many culinary skills, and knowledge on different human and demon plants, luckily she already had prior knowledge thanks to Kurama. Making valuable medicines had become a hobby of her's over the years.

Walking back through the shadow she landed back in her place in the back stands along the shadows.

"I cant believe I just wasted all of that time," she mumbled as she tried to focus on the match. She noticed right away that Kurama was still fighting, but he was bound by some sort of magic, he seemed to be holding on though since this was his second fight. When he was finished he was on the ground passed out, but he wasn't finished yet because his next opponent wouldn't leave the unconscious Kurama alone. This in itself pissed her off until she was seething with malicious intent, ready to kill. A spark of blue caught her attention and she whipped around in that direction. What she saw kindled the flame inside of her that was already flaiming in an untaimable anger.

A tall, pretty much naked, red headed woman wrapped in what looked like yellow wires was keeping Hiei and Genki locked away with a blue electrical barier. Energy automatically flared around Jazzmyne in anger of what was happining. _How dare that whore imprison what was hers!_ Her inner beast growled. Her hood was off her head and the sai's that were once tucked at her side where out in a flash, She was seething in untaimed anger. In a white and black blur she appeared behind the red headed female.

"You should not have imprisoned what isn't yours!" Her beast growled out behind clenched teeth as the woman coiled in wires turned around with fear in her brown eyes. In a matter of seconds she was cut into chunks on the floor, and Jazzmyne was stepping over her remains towards a shocked Hiei and a surprised Genki. Jazzmyne's face was no longer covered by the cloak and mask, as she stepped closer to the captives. Holding up her hand to the barrier and placing it on the wall she forced her own energy into it, instantly releasing its two captives.

"Are you both alright?" She moved out of their way and allowed them to step out of the tented area.

"Yes, thank you Jazzmyne," Genki stated and stood next to me.

Hiei stared at Jazzmyne wide eyed but soon turned his attention away and was about to pass her, but Jazzmyne body reacted, reaching out and touching his shoulder to stop him. A spark of awareness seeped out as he froze a little before turning around to meet her happy gaze.

"What do you want onna?" Hiei set his questioning gaze on her as she slowly removed her hand.

"Don't worry, I know that your arm isn't fully healed, I have some medicine that could be useful." She waited patiently for his response, but she could see the internal battle he was fighting to allow her to look at his arm.

"Listen to her Hiei… she's an old friend, she can help with that arm of yours," Genki turned away as she told Hiei to follow her.

"Fine…" Jazzmyne turned around and walked towards the battered and bruised Kurama and sat next to him, Hiei also crouching close to her as she placed a hand on the foxes face noting that he had a fever. Hiei looked at his friends almost lifeless body with worry. He then turned his gaze on her, and watched.

"What… are you doing…" a pare of green eyes questioned…..

Yeah so that's it thus far… Well try to remember that I'm suffering from a vicious head cold, but when I'm better I'll go back and make more adjustments and changes. Try to remember that Jazzmyne has been around for about 500 years, so her manor of speaking is more proper.

Authoress Lyss: Yeah so that's the fifth chapter…

Jazzmyne: It's about time that, the character with my name, has finally met Hiei without him being totally out of it.

Lyss: It was necessary I assure you…

Jazzmyne: Oh please you should have had her in the Dark Tournament in the beginning!

Authoress then goes into a coughing fit

Lyss: Shut it… its my story…

Hiei: Onna… get back in bed and go to sleep, here's your tea.

Lyss: thanks Hiei… I promise that when I get better that I will repay you ten fold!

Jazzmyne: oh geeze… please warn me before hand so that I can leave the house… =_='

Hiei snickers and pulls the sick authoress to him, tucking her up close to him. Lyss snuggles closer and sighs in contentment.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys as you know I've been sick, and while I was sick I had exams and testing that decided my future… I don't know about you but testing while you have a head cold is nearly impossible! But, I survived, now I'm finally better!_

_Thanks for being patient! _

_**Chapter 6**_

"_**What… are you doing…" a pare of green eyes looked at me questioningly…**_

Kurama's gaze swepped over Jazzmyne's face but soon he clenched his eyes shut in pain. Without waiting for his consent she reached for the bag at her waist that held the medicine, but before she could take out the ointment a slender hand grabbed her wrist making her stop in her quest for the salve and look up into forest green eyes. He then repeated his question, this time a little more forceful. Again though, before she could answer Hiei growled.

"Relax fox, she's only going to heal your wounds… let her do her job." Jazzmyne smiled at his tone and got an inch of hope, maybe he'll accept having her as a life mate one day… after all almost every other demon knew about him being the forbidden one, the one that would never love. She had high hopes and planed on changing that state of mind.

Returning to the job at hand she refocused on Youko only to see him with a very surprised and wary expression on his face.

"It's alright Hiei," he was watching her until she said this, then he turned away with a "Hn."

"Kurama… what happened to you?" She decided to make conversation as she helped him to his feet and walked into the dug out area were a bench was.

"Wha…" sparing a glance at his face she noted that he looked shocked and confused.

"You seem almost human now, but your aura is still that of Youko Kurama… what happened to you my old friend? How did you turn human, and yet still remain demon?" this had been bugging her for a while, ever since she saw him in this form. What better way for her questions to be answered than when she was treating his wounds.

"How do… you know who I am?" Jazzmyne gently removed his shirt to get better access to the plant that was protruding from his body.

"It's a shame that you don't remember one of your old partners in crime…. My name is Jazzmyne… does that ring a bell?" she focused on stunting the plants growth before disintegrating it.

"Jazz… I thought your aura and scent seemed familiar… I thought it was because we once fought one another… how have you been?" he was still flinching in pain as he spoke in recognition of the name. Jazzmyne had spent a good thirty or more years with Kurama, he and she went on many a heists together when they were younger_._

"I've been fairly good… I've retired as an assassin, and retired as a thief. I spend a lot of time traveling these days. I enjoy the relaxing life that I've created thus far…" she smiled a kind of smile that reached not only her lips but also her cerilian eyes. Its been years since the two of them had spoken but here they were talking as if they were about the weather. There was no 'awkward' between them, no matter how long they've been apart. They were family in a round-a-bout way.

* * *

Kurama chuckled lightly and closed his eyes.

"Your still young Jazz, why are you retired?" he noticed that she was deep in concentration and decided to continue, "I've also been well… changed a little since we last spoke but I'm content. I geuss I'm also retired as the Bandit King…" She tilted her gaze to meet his amused smile and shining eyes, "Sort of." She chuckled a little and went back to focusing on his injuries. "I'll explain later why I look so different, why my aura is demon but my appearance is human. How is your family doing?"

Jazzmyne successfully stopped the plant form growing, disintegrating it with her demon energy. When he asked her about her parents she was reaching for the salve that was created earlier that day. Her hand instantly stilled and she felt for the first time in a long time, sad. Kuramas sharp eyes noticed the way she had involuntarilly stiffened after he had asked the question, and silently wondered what happened. He also noticed that Hiei was back to intently watching Jazzmyne, noting that when she stiffened he moved closer to her, if only a fraction, as if to comfort her in some way with his presence.

"_How do they know each other...?_ C_ould they be… are they potentials? I've never seen Hiei like this with someone he didn't know… Then again, he could very well know her." _"Jazz did I ask something that I wasn't supposed to? If your willing I'd like to know what has happened…" He was quite curious, after all her parents had been friends of his, they even let him and Jazz stay at their home after a heist that ended up getting out of hand that resulted in them being pursued for days.

Jazzmyne's gaze shifted to meet Kuramas knowing that her eyes were sad, silently hoping they would tell him everything that he wanted to know.

"It's not your fault Kurama, they were friends of your's," reaching for the bottle of medicine she asked him to lay down so that she could apply it to his more serious wounds.

"Do you remember when the rebellion started about seventeen years ago?" not waiting for his reply she started applying the salve.

"Yes, I remember. That was before I came to the human world, please continue." He remained still as she finished applying the ointment to his wounded chest.

"Very well. As you know it was because some demons started rioting, officials tried to settle them down but they just caused more trouble. Bandits, assassins, and even ordinary people soon got in the action and all hell broke loose in the demon world. I do believe that it was mainly caused by the new enforced barriers that were put up to prevent demons to go to the human world, but then again to much peace in one place can nag at anyone, and most were just itching to finally fight. No matter the cause. The lords soon started fighting and things became a battle field. Many houses were either destroyed or raided by demons. My parents just so happened to get entangled in the middle of it. They were killed. From the damage on the inside of the house it looked like a house raid… a simple kill and take mission. It was probably because they were researchers."

Kurama had listened while Jazz fixed him up and was shocked that they had perished in the rebellion. He had been away from the eastern lands that year, deciding to broaden his horizons to the northern territories.

"Why…~" Kurama stopped and thought over his next sentence. She looked up into his eyes questioning him and wanting him to continue. "Why didn't they fight back? Surely they could have taken care of bandits, right?"

"Kurama, my parents were not fighters, I was the fighter, they loved knowledge. Besides, it happened fast, they had no time to escape..." Jazzmyne smiled lightly as she remembered some of their more corky ways. They were fun people, people that would, even after almost eight hundred years of being mates, would act as though they were newly weds. They were true life mates. Something she always dreamed of having. Perhaps the fates were on her side…

"I'm sorry Jazz, I know that they meant a great deal to you."

"They do mean a great deal to me, but they are at peace now and I'm happy knowing that they can do as much research as they want in the heavens." She had finished bandaging Kurama up and noticed that Team Uremeshi had won their matches and would be continuing on.

"Hiei, would you let me see your arm now?" She smiled as he nonchalantly placed his arm into her awaiting hands.

"Thank you." She was plesantly surprised but didn't show it, he must of realized that she had been the one that helped him only hours earlier, which was good, it would save explaining.

I've been finished with this chapter for a while now but I've been busy and totally forgot to upload it. Sorry! The next chapter (if I remember) should be up in a day or so, depending on how much time I spend on my painting and four page research paper.

Jazzmyne: Geeze their at it again… =_='

Youko: well, she is finally feeling better…

Ever since Lyss has been better she's been locked away in the bedroom with a certain _'happy'_ fire demon.

Jazzmyne: "Dramatic sigh" I'd hate to see what happens if she's sick for a month… it's been what, almost three weeks since she finally recovered from that head cold?

Youko: I know what you mean… I'm starting to get jealous…

Youko seductively stalks forward, with a feral grin plastered on his face.

Jazzmyne: N-n-no Youko!

Jazzmyne makes a brake for it, and makes it to the safe haven of her bedroom before being tackled to the floor by a silver blur. A lonely vine closes and locks the door behind them…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Alright everyone, you all know that I do **not** own Yu Yu Hakusho, and therefore I do **not** own the characters.

**Chapter 7**: _Exhaustion and New Determination._

* * *

Using up a lot of her strength she healed Kurama, whom she had later found out, was reborn into a human named Suichi.

At first it was tedious, having to locate the plants heart, stun it, and then disintegrate it with controled birsts of energy, but she was able to prevail.

When Jazzmyne finished Kurama she turned her attention to Hiei's arm. She healed it as much as she could, but it soon became clear that the rest of the internal ingery would only be healed in time. His own healing abilities would be able to finish up the remainder of the healing that needed to be done to his arm. She gave him some salve anyway and made sure to explain to him that it needs to heal, now, on its own, overexerting it could bring back the pain, but the salve would numb the worst of it.

After yesterday, with Hiei and Kurama, she was exhausted. One of the only drawbacks of healing people to the extent that Jazzmyne did yesterday was that she felt like she had just been through hell and back without an ounce of sleep. It was common knowledge that it took more energy to heal than to harm.

Now lying in her bed, freshly showered, and now surrounded by soft squishy pillows, with the comforter pulled around her she relaxed. Today was, as she claimed, her day of rest. In reality she should probably be at the stadium, but she needed a brake from worrying about every little punch Team Uremeshi received. It was more difficult watching Hiei in particular. Idont get her wrong she had complete faith in his abilities, but because he was her life mate, her other half, it was difficult to watch from the sidelines and know that if something ever happened to him that she'd be lost in her own anguish.

"Hopefully he's listening to me and taking it easy." She knew it was completely wishful thinking but hopefully he'd take it easy on that arm of his. She could heal it again, but not so soon, after healing it yesterday she was completely warn out. _I did warn him that if he overexerts it, then, he'll experience the same pain. It may not be as bad, but, it will certainly be painful._

Jazzmyne ran a hand through her hair closing her drowsy, sleep deprived eyes. _Today I'll leave everything up to chance._ Tomorrow was the tournament finals… it would virtually decide which team would win and leave with their lives and which team would not.

**

* * *

**

Hours had past since she had last opened her sleepy, blue eyes to the dark, hotel room walls. When Jazzmyne awoke she felt that something was off, not knowing what the shift in her senses meant, she decided to try and locate Genki, the one person her mental radar was pointed and screaming at.

Leaping out of bed Jazzmyne quickly readied herself and ran into the shadows of the forest. Hopping from tree to tree as she tried to lock onto Genki's energy and track her down, unnfortunetly it wasn't easily. The first thing she noticed was that Genki's energy wasn't flaring to life like it usually did in her minds eye, this time it was considerably weaker than usual. _If it weren't for the fact that I'm familiar with Genki's energy, I'd probably never have found her. Why is her energy so low?_

Spotting a trail she jumped from the trees and began running in the Genki's general direction. Within a couple minutes Jazzmyne spotted Genki ahead of her, immediately she sped up her pace and appeared by Genki's side. With a qhick nod and a halfhearted glance in my direction she acknowledged Jazzmyne's presence and we both continued to walk. Jazzmyne caught on quickly to what Genki had so foolishly done, and what she was going to do with the look of tired determination plastered on her old face.

"Genki, I know what your planning and you have no hope of winning without your power, it was an idiotic move to pass it on. You would have at least stood a chance with your spirit wave!" the more she thought about it the more it pissed her off. Genki had passed on her power before facing a more than powerful opponent.

"I didn't have a choice, it needed to be done-" before Genki could finish she cut her off.

"Don't give me that shit Genki, you knew what you were doing and you had a choice! You don't stand a chance facing Toguro now, at least before you stood a chance." All walking ceased now as they faced each other.

As if without hearing her outburst, Genki continued.

"-if I died fighting Toguro, then my power wouldn't be handed over to the next generation. I needed to make sure it was passed on successfully. I knew before I handed my power to Yusuke that I was ending my life, but I chose this path."

"This is suicide!"

"Jazzmyne, this needs to be done. Perhaps my death will knock some sense into the dimwit-" again Jazzmyne cut her off.

"Leave it to you, to use your death as a way to give your student more motivation…" she chuckled merthlessly, and then sighed in annoyance. "I know that once you've made up your mind I cant stop you… are you sure about facing that bastard on your own?" She was silently pleading with Genki to let her step in and face him with her.

"No Jazzmyne, this is my battle. I should have taken care of this years ago, but I let it continue, its my mistake. I usually don't ask favors, but can you do something for me?" She of course said I'd do anything, and Genki requested that she look after her student in her absence, _keep him walking the straight and narrow._

"I will look after him… but don't get comfortable up there, you wont be staying long. I'll try to have faith in this _dimwitted_ student of yours" she gave her a quick glare, but it vanished almost instantly when a smile spread across Genki's old face, making Jazzmyne's own smile grace her lips.

Genki quietly turned away and walked towards her destination, Jazzmyne intern flittered away. When her spirit was gone she'd locate Yusuke and tell him the news, she'd also tell him how he could save her… hopefully he was gung-ho about it and won the Dark Tournament. It was no small feat if Team Uremeshi won. _They have a long fight ahead of them._

Within the next half an hour Genki's aura was completely gone. Jazmyne knew she shouldn't mourn because with or without Yusuke winning she planned on bringing Genki back. Silently Jumping through the trees she spotted Yusuke kneeling in front of Genki, crying. _At least I don't have to break the news to him… I don't think I could have. She_ landed in front of him and crossed her arms. When he looked up he looked like a small boy again, scared and broken.

"You need to snap out of it Yusuke, she wouldn't want you to greave for her," She knelt down in front of him and Genki's prone, lifeless form.

"You don't understand! She would have survived if it weren't for me!" Yusuke continued cursing as he bowed his head in shame.

"It's not your fau-"

"Who are you to say it isn't!?"

_He's not the empathetic type… he doesn't like condolence's… _She observed silently _well then I'll just have to snap him out of his stupor with a change in tactics. _"Stop your blubbering you dimwitted fool! We, Genki and I, are friends, but you don't see me tearing up do you? now stop feeling guilty, its pointless! Genki knew what she was doing before she did it. She was a planner, Yusuke. She planned this out from the very beginning, when you became her student and she found out about the tournament. Now get a hold of yourself and be a man!" She crossed her arms in front of her chest and locked eyes with him.

"B-but… if she couldn't beat him… what makes you, Genki or anybody else think that I possibly can? I-I'm just one person for crying out loud!" he clenched his fists and shook his head in doubt.

"One person can make all the difference. Besides Genki gave you her power as a farewell gift… without it you wouldn't be able to take down Toguro… with it, there's a chance. Genki never said it, but she was proud of you, she believes in you. Now get off your lazy ass and show her that she has nothing to worry about… show her that you'll settle the score with Toguro for her, represent her in battle," She didn't have to wait long for him to respond. After a couple moments his head shot up with a grin spread across his face and a new found determination glittered in his chocolate brown orbs. Slowly he stood up and rolled his shoulders and stretched his arms and back. Yusuke looked up into the sky and smiled.

"Hey… thanks for, well you know, I'm ashamed to admit it but it helped," he turned his body towards her own and grinned sheepishly, extending his hand. "I'm Yusuke Uremeshi, just call me Yusuke."

She couldn't help but grin back, and took his hand "My name is Jazzmyne Ceria, you may call me Jazzmyne."

"Thanks…"

"I get it, it was no problem, besides Genki asked me to watch over you."

"Genki, she asked you…" he looked surprised and sad hearing his sensei wanted to make sure he was okay after she left.

"Yusuke, good luck tomorrow against Toguro. And remember, she may come back if you win," and with that she made her way towards the forest.

"Wait, what do you mean that _she may come back_!?" she stopped in her tracks and turned toward Yusuke.

"I mean exactly what I said, she may be able to come back if you win the tournament, but only if you win," Jazzmyne smiled tentatively as she took off into the forest.

~ Hey guys I know that this chapter isn't long but it's the way I want it so, oh well. I also realize that Genki is a little un-Genki like. Genki to me is a nice old lady with a grouchy attitude and a sharp tong when you get on her nerves, but you need to remember that Genki and Jazzmyne have been friends for a _long_ time. I hope you enjoy, if not, read someone else's story (=P) ~

Authoress(Lyss): Hey guys I'm back from the minnie vacation that I've taken recently~

Jazzmyne in dissbelief: You call three weeks minnie? You must have a lot of stamina... geeze

Hiei smirks and wraps an arm around Lyss's waist

Lyss: Well I do spend time working out with Hiei, but~

Jazzmyne: Is that what their calling it these days?

Lyss: Oh come on! not everything is about sex here! Why just the other day we spent a nice relaxing day together, and then that night we took a walk on the beach and had a moon lit picknick!

Jazzmyne:... Yeah and what did you o after the picknick...?

Lyss =_=': Shut up!

Hiei: speaking of that... *Hiei moves your black shirt asside and licks the base of your neck*

Jazzmyne snickers to the side as Lyss shivers.

Lyss: H-H-Hiei... please don't encourage her...


	8. Chapter 8

_]Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho in anyway shape or form, I only own my characters, and u should b able to pick them out if you know the anime and or manga._

_Sorry for the wait, I've had art deadlines and such, not to mention my mom says I need to do more art work and stop reading because I read too much… does that make sense? Didn't think so… _

_**~If you don't use it, you loose it she says~**_

_Chapter 8: Finals Begin: They refuse to loose!_

_**

* * *

**_

Hiei awoke the same way he'd been waking for the past couple of days since he met the beautiful, silver haired seductress… Painfully hot, and hard. The erection he was sporting was throbbing with an almost interesting hope for release, and there wasn't much he could do. Demons by nature didn't need much sleep, but, he was getting annoyed with waking up with the need to throw the silver beauty down and take her like no other, the urge to bury himself deep inside her and hear her scream his name was enough to make him shudder and clench his fists. Hiei silently wondered how long the cold showers were going to be enough to cool him down. He never needed anyone else before, needing Jazzmyne was at first annoying and at the same time scary. He was determined to break whatever hold she had on him with every fiber of his being.

He got out of his bed careful not to rub his hardened member against the soft sheets and took that shower that he desperately needed. Thoughts of when Jazz had slipped her hand over his arm to heal it sent another shiver running down his spine that he had to quickly shake off before the images that he had conjured last night went speeding towards his finally cooling member.

Within the next twenty minutes Team Uremeshi was walking towards their end of the stage waiting for their opponents. Something drew his attention towards the back of the bleachers along the shadows. Before he could look away, his gaze caught a pare of piercing blue eyes and a main of flowing silver hair. All thoughts and the small ounce of hope that he could stay away from the shining beauty died in one final snap as he met her gaze. He knew instantly that he would never be able to get her out of his mind until she were wholly his… it was going to be another long night… another unsatisfying night……

**

* * *

**

Just a day earlier Genki was defeated by the hand of Toguro, the very man that Yusuke and his team have sworn to defeat. The day before the finals between Team Toguro and Team Uremeshi, Team Uremeshi rested or trained knowing that they could lose against Team Toguro. Time was of the essence and loosing wasn't just a thought in the back of each of their minds, it was a reality.

Jazzmyne had slept during the semi-finals, trying to recover her lost demon energy, luckily demons were designed to have a fast recovery rate and her power was able to replenish in time for the finals. _Today's the day,_ she thought, as her adrenaline stated to pump, through her normally relaxed vains. As she made her way towards the tournament stands, she wondered if Team Uremeshi would be able to defeat Toguro. Her thoughts wondered as she made her way towards the back wall along the shadows. _No matter the out come_, she thought, _I was told not to interfere…_

Yesterday night, after she rested and recovered some energy and acconplished what she needed to accomplish, Jazzmyne decided to do some research, mainly spying on Prince Koenma. When she first saw who would be representing Prince Koenma, she knew that there was more going on than was being let on, and she wanted to know the truth. After talking to Kurama, her thoughts and worries were confirmed. Later that night she decided she'd pay a visit to the prince to understand the situation better, all she knew was that the situation had to do with the younger Toguro brother, that much was obvious.

When Jazzmyne appeared out of the shadows and into Koenma's study, she had interrupted him eating a late night snack, he had almost fainted when she appeared out of the merky depths of the surrounding shadows, it was amusing to say the least. After his initial shock he calmed down and was surprised to see her again. During Jazzmyne's time with the younger Genki, she had met Koenma, he wasn't that bad, a bit of a "daddy's boy" but all in all he was an okay ruler. She had asked about the current situation and although he was reluctant to explain, he soon caved and confirmed some of her assumptions. _I told him that if something went wrong that I'd step in and do what I could to help…_ She remembered telling him. During the explanation she had let it slip that she personally liked Team Uremeshi, and that they had better not get hurt. He knew her desire to see that they were safe from any serious harm, but, even so he ordered her not to interfere… saying that she was was pissed was the understatement of the year, but her anger subsided into shock when he sympathized with her, understanding what he was asking was difficult to do_, "damn near impossible more like it, _she thought_._

Nevertheless she had agreed to a certain extent… she silently hoped that she hadn't made the wrong decision in listening…

Jazzmyne grumbled at the thought as she stood in the shadows, her body on edge, her senses working on overdrive. _There's a lot riding on this match…_ Her gaze swept towards Team Uremeshi's dug out only to find that they had all arrived and were looking ready to take on the world. Wondering how her fiery, fire demon was doing she looked towards Kurama's right only to find a pare of crimson orbs watching her intently from the shadows, much like she was doing now. Her body started to heat up as she remembered her overly erotic dream that had plagued her only last night and every night since she came into contact with the demon… a swift and powerful, heated blush crept to her cheeks as she gazed back at him. He looked like he had come to a sudden realization as the final's of the tournament began.

"Good evening ladies and demons, and welcome to the Dark Tournament finals!" The croweds cheered as The host made her way towards the middle of the platform.

"Alright everyone I'm your lovely and beautiful host Koto, these are our contestants, the amazingly strong Team Toguro and this years guests of honor, Team Uremeshi!" both teams were positioned out side of the wring glaring at their opponents and decided on the best two out of three to win. "Each team select a member to start the fights, lets get the Tournament finals underway!" Within a couple minutes Karasu of team Toguro took the stage in all his creepy glory. He had his eyes focused on the challenge that was Kurama, in silently challenging him, Kurama, not to be put down took the challenge and met his gaze full on as he jumped onto the platform.

Jazzmyne watched intently as Kurama, whom was known for his patience and assessments during battle, whipped out his beautiful red rose and prepared for the worst as he faced off against his opponent. Kurama sprayed his rose petals around his body trying to protect himself from Karasu's bombs. It was a bright idea, except that Karasu managed to get past his defenses and was able to set off small bombs on Kurama. The struggle to stand up against Karasu was tiring him out fast, and before she knew it he was being sent into the stadium walls with tremendous force. Filling with worry for him she subconsciously reached out her energy to him, making sure he was still alive.

Before she knew it Kurama's demonic energy changed and spiraled. Out from the dust and debris came the silver kitsune thief himself. Youko Kurama. The match from that point on seemed to be in Kurama's favor. He gracefully dodged Karasu's bombs and sent back everything he was getting back to Karasu, ten fold.

Jazzmyne chuckled as she watched Karasu acrobat and run for his life, as Kurama's man eating, giant, Venus Flytraps chased him around the stadium. Just when she thought Kurama would win his match though, Karasu came back with a vengeance. She watched in horror as he menacingly approached a very weak Kurama. Just as she thought he was finished though, Kurama pulled through with a devastating attack, almost taking his life in the process. Jazzmyne let out a sigh in relief knowing that he was a live. Straightening she silently chanted in her mind calming her nerves_"One match down, one win, no deaths…. Just a couple more left, Team Uremeshi can win."_

Team Uremeshi wasn't about to give up, and Kurama's match had proved that.

Hey thanks for being patient! I know I've been dragging my ass on updates, but, look at the bright side, I'm still updating and I've found a healthy medium ground, so that I can draw, read, and update and not loose track of time……….. Sort of ^_^

Authoress*Lyss*: I know, I know, its been forever! -_-'

Jazzmyne: yeah it has been a while, but true genius takes time ^_^

Lyss: did, you just give me a compliment!?!? *0*

Jazzmyne: yes, yes I did, no don't let it get to your head! I mean it, it was a one time deal! -_-

Jazzmyne quickly walks away, and into her bedroom, disappearing from site.

Lyss: well that's a new one…

Hiei: Lyss…

Lyss: Oh hi Hiei, what's wrong?

Hiei: How about we enact that dream that you mentioned *perverse grin*

Lyss and Hiei make their way to bedroom, as soon as the door is shut and locked, Lyss tackles Hiei onto the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do ****not**** own Yu Yu Hakusho! Which means I do ****not**** own the characters (although I think we all wish we did)**

**Chapter 9: **_Tricks and Hiei's match!_

Jazzmyne was silently jumping for joy, knowing that Kurama had won his match and was still a live. Kurama had given his all in his match to come out on top he risked it all to defeat Karasu. She waited patiently for the host to continue on, knowing the tournament as well as she did, she knew that there was a good chance that they were going to pull a fast one . It mattered not, she was just glad that Kurama was alive, weak, but still alive. She watched as Yusuke jumped onto the wring and was about to help Kurama stand. Her gaze quickly went to Hiei who kept his annoyed eyes on the opposing Team, she followed it to see what had grabbed his attention. Team Toguro stood there, all with smug looks, just standing there in a line watching Team Uremeshi, _Now they don't look like a team that just lost by any means… what could they know that we don't know? _

Jazzmyne watched as Koto made her way towards the middle of the ring to speak.

"And the Official Announcement says the winner of match one is Karasu!"

"WHAT!" all of her attention instantly went to Yusuke as he stood there shocked. The crowds started up again cheering or complaining as Team Uremeshi stood stunned. Yusuke then made his way across the stage towards Koto,

"Hey, you with the big fish ears I've got a bone to pick with you! How does a dead guy win!" Yusuke and Koto argued in the wring as the crowds started getting antsy for the next match. On the screen above the match of Kurama and Karasu replayed, showing that Karasu won because Kurama hit him point(.) 28 seconds after the ten count.

Jazzmyne tuned them out pissed at the situation and turned her attention to Hiei, he was annoyed as well with the turn out of the match, and that almost guaranteed her that he was going to fight next. The demons in the stands all cheered "two rounds to go" as Yusuke stalked over to Kurama to help him up and then exited the stage.

Kuwabara began ranting about how the match was rigged but something unexpected happened. The oldest Toguro brother decided that he should open his mouth.

"You just don't get it, once these matches are over and our team wins, we all get a wish, my wish will be that your friends die." Instantly something similar to fear raced up her spine and she wanted nothing more than to hold onto Hiei, it was a stupid feeling, being over so many centuries old and to just _now_ feel fear… it was shocking to say the least.

Jazzmyne just watched as Hiei stepped forward and spoke, "Want to know what I'll wish for when we beat them? The bloody death of every member of that corrupt tournament committee so that I'll never be pulled into one of their carnivals again…" Hiei's wish brought a smile to her face, and she felt relieved knowing that her mate was confident in his own ability, his confidence was sent her way, instantly dispelling her earlier worries. _"My mate" has a nice ring to it… _

She watched as Hiei appeared on the stage almost excited to go against the much larger and seemingly stronger opponent from Team Toguro. Both opponents made their way into the middle of the wring.

"Measuring at four foot ten without his hair, Hiei." She realized that she was barely three inches taller than him, Hiei looked annoyed enough to kill, and that sent her into a round of quiet giggles. Jazzmyne felt his anger and decided to reach out to him in an attempt to calm him, if only a little. Being able to comfort your mate was an ability between life mates that shows their bond, it's easier to do if you spend one on one time together.

"At nine feet, Bui," Jazzmyne watched amused, and was reminded that kick ass things can come in small packages.

She watched in silent admiration as the match began and Hiei just stood their not worried at all at the size of the axe that his opponent had conjured, she was fairly sure he would be able to dodge every blow Bui sent at him. Their link wasn't that strong since they hadn't spent much time together, but she was still able to send him her confidence in him.

Jazzmyne scowled as one of the demons in the stands screamed "Yeah, take off that little ugly head of his!" Hiei was one gorgeous piece of man beast, and that demon, male or otherwise should get its eyes checked, or ripped out, which ever came first.

Just to prove her point, with a wave of her hand meaning to send him into the shadows for his insult, she axcidently set him on fire with a broad grin plastered on her face. That was my soon _hopefully _to be mate he was bashing, he deserved to burn, _you know what they say "you reep what you sow."_ It wasnt overly common, but, in most cases with life mates, the mates can take on one of the others dominate abilities. Instead of sending him in the shadows, Jazzmyne somehow set him on fire, she kept her cool on the outside but on the inside she was screaming like a crazy woman in delite. Somehow their aura's must have linked giving her the ability to set him on fire. Remarkable they hadn't even spent the required time together for such a thing to happen, but somehow she was able to do it.

"That's a nice weapon you've got there, but I still prefer my own," with that Hiei ripped off his cloak reveleing a wonderful array of muscles, and a messy bandaged arm. _I cant believe he's going to use his arm…_ She sighed inwardly at the fact that his bandage's weren't even neatly wrapped, but kept her eyes on the match. Bui then ran at Hiei, jumped up and slamed his axe down, only for Hiei to dodge him completely.

"Your aim is as broad as your axe, could you at least try to hit me next time!" She laughed again, Hiei was one to taunt his opponent throughout his entire match, but he had the skill to back him up, _I have a feeling that his matches are always going to be amussing. _

Bui began throwing the concreat of the stadium at Hiei who merely dodged out of the way, it seemed that Hiei's matches were the most destructive to the stadium every time. She laughed and felt Hiei's amusment as well. Astonishingly enough he then caught Bui's thrown axe and disintegrated it. Bui seemed to finally get annoyed and began to undo his weighted armor, tossing them to the ground and releasing a promising amount of demonic energy and flying with it.

This match finaly started to heat up and Jazzmyne gripped the railing consentrating on both warriors exchanged attacks and blows. She watched as Bui's attack chased after Hiei and then slamed into Bui as Hiei dodged the attack sending him into the stadium floor. But even being hit with his own attack he still rose back into the air, without a single wound._ Hopefully Hiei will be able to win… if not... I'm sure I can take the guy down, but, I'd rather not resort to that. _

"So it takes a lot more than that to bang you up, well then here comes a lot more." She noticed then that Hiei started to remove the seel on his arm, releasing locked energy, the dark energy clouded the sky and staduim. Chills ran up her spine as the energy circled Hiei in an almost darring caress. The staduim began to crumble as the sparks of energy extended, Hiei ws right when he said he had very little control over the energy.

Above Jazzmyne the stadium walls crumbled and she had to quickly dodge out of the way before being crushed. She was worried about Team Uremeshi's friends that came o the tournament as well and decided that she'd protect them incase anything happened to them.

Within seconds of making up her mind she appeared next to Botan and tapped her on the shoulder to gain her attention.

"Ahh… what the, Oh my…" Botan looked to her right and saw Jazzmyne standing just behind her, her eyes watching the stadium crumble. "Oh, Jazzmyne is that you!?" She had removed her mask after Team Uremeshi's last match, deciding that I didn't need it any longer.

"I'm sad Botan, I thought that you would recognize me, I haven't changed all that much," Jazzmyne looked over at the girls as they stared back at her making her smile and continue watching the match.

"What are you doing here, does Prince Koenma know?" Botan inquired innocently.

"I decided to see the Dark Tournament this year, and yes I saw Koenma. I figured that you girls could use some help if the walls cave in, I'll protect you so that the boys don't worry, they have enough to worry about," I smiled and was rewarded with it returned and happy "thank you's"

"No worries, what are friends for? Besides that I was getting lonely in my dark corner all by myself." All of the girl's attentions were instantly back on the match as the energy increased dramatically and the Dragon of The Darkness Flame was shot at Bui, who seemed to be trying to stop the dragon before it devoured him.

Jazzmyne was shocked at Bui's will and determination, as he was whipped around the stadium but continued to hold on. _Somethings got to give, he wont be ablt to hold it forever, but neither will Hiei. _

Before long the dragon had him pinned but he still continued to fight back and soon sent the dragon flying. She was shocked and silently prayed that the dragon wouldn't hurt Hiei, but before she could finish her silent prayer, the dragon ramed into Hiei, and seemingly consumed him. Jazzmyne collapsed to her knees in shock, at the turn of events. A small part of her wanted to scream in anger, another cry, an the other was just shocked into a dazed stupor. Her fire warrior, no, he wasn't her's yet, and that's what hurt the most, the what _could have_ been's. Before everything could really sink in though the dragon in the sky molded and before everyone's eyes Hiei appeared surrounded by energy in the wring behind a shocked Bui.

Jazzmyne watched Hiei, her eyes filled to the rim with unshed tears, he had absorbed the dragon, no master before him has ever accomplished such a feat. Bui looked scared but even so he ran at Hiei and started pounching him, but it was like Hiei didn't even feel it, it didn't even leave a mark. She watched as Bui was thrown back, exhausted into the side of the wring, Hiei landing next to him, and toled him he wasn't going to kill him because he didn't take orders.

Jazzmyne smiled and closed her eyes trying to obsorb what had just happened. Hiei was alive, he had mastered the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, and he hadn't lost himself in doing so, and all she wanted to do was grab him and kiss him like no other for putting her through hell watching his matches.

She laughed and stood, he was really something else, her fire wielder.

Hiei collapsed backwards but before any one could pick him up Jazzmyne appeared next to him shocking all of Team Uremeshi.

"Hello everyone, if you don't mind I'll take Hiei from here," She smiled up at Team Uremeshi as they blinked back at her seemingly clueless.

"Oh right, Kuwabara, Yusuke, this is a friend of Genki's and my own, Jazzmyne," Kurama smiled at her and waved an arm nonchalantly.

"Yeah, you don't have to tell me, I know her already, she helped me out before the finals, you think you can take him somewhere safe for us?" Yusuke asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't just leave him here, I'll take him back to my room. Yusuke, I'm leaving the rest up to you and Kuwabara. Try not to bring the rest of the stadium down while I'm gone will ya?"

"No promises on that one!" Yusuke grinned as she placed Hiei on her back and carried him towards the back wall.

"I'm leaving it up to you then, be careful," she then took Hiei and disappeared into the shadows.

~Yeah so that's the end of Hiei's match and this chapter, I'm trying to get these chapters out faster, I mean it isn't difficult, but I usually ave an art deadline and it gets in the way. Thanks again for being patient and I hope you enjoyed.~

Authoress (Lyss): Well I have to say that was a fun match…

Jazzmyne: Oh riiight… . I seem to remember that when Hiei was in that match years ago, you were a complete basket case.

Lyss: Oh please I have complete confidence in Hiei!

Jazzmyne: Pssshhh! As if! You were freaking out!

Lyss: Okay I admit, I was scared, but wouldn't you be if your man went into a fight and was seemingly eaten by his attack!?

Jazzmyne turned away and cleared her throat and walked towards the kitchen, no doubt thinking about Kurama getting eaten by his man eating plant.

Jazzmyne: Point taken…

Hiei appears out of no where behind you and wraps a srong arm around your waist making you turn around and face his beautiful crimson eyes.

Hiei: You were that worried? The baka never stood a chance, he was a complete waist.

Lyss: Next Hie-chan you sit on the side lines and watch as my attack consumes me…

Hiei growled and easily picked you up, both of you disappearing only to reappear in the bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do ****not**** own Yu Yu Hakusho which means I do ****not**** own the shows characters.**

**I hope you enjoy! I'm trying to get these stories out faster, hopefully its working.**

**Chapter 10: **Comatose and Finals

* * *

Jazzmyne expertly gathered, fluffed, and arranged the pillows onto her bed carefully creating a nest of them, before lying Hiei down on its comforting surface. After his fight he was in a state of hibernation, that most demons go through when they over exert themselves, and needed time to regain his lost and expanded energy. His fight had put a major strain on her nerves, she was still having a hard time trying to calm herself down from his close calls.

During his match she had thought that his infamous black dragon had actually swallowed him whole, thankfully her first thought was wrong and Hiei was able to absorb it instead… nevertheless she was scared shitless when she thought Hiei hadn't made it. Chills ran up her spine as she mentally recalled his match.

Slowly shaking herself out of her thoughts, she pulled Hiei into her lap, making sure to pull the blanket up and around them both.

Call it a woman's intuition or perhaps paranoia, but she had a feeling nonetheless, that Yusuke's match was going to get dangerous for the current inhabitants of Hanging Neck Aisle. For now she would be sharing her energy with Hiei, trying to speed up the process in which he regained his. Now, she could get both of them off the island, but she'd rather Hiei in better shape, less vulnerability on his part meant less difficulty in the long run if something happened and she couldn't defend him.

Soaking up the comforting silence, she gently ran her fingers through Hiei's spiked locks of black hair. At first glance at Hiei you would automatically think that his hair would be coarse or maybe even knotted knotted with _gel_, but it was actually very soft even though it looked unkempt.

Lazily, Jazzmyne closed her eyes and continued to lend out her energy. She was relaxed being this close to him, it was a more comforting feeling than watching him seemingly risk his life and not be able to help.

* * *

Throughout the last couple days she'd been having exceptionally explicit dreams about this adorable fire youki, it was definitely a strain when it came to sleep. One good thing though, was that it usually worked both ways. If she was having those kinds of dreams, then it was almost assured that Hiei was as well, after all male demons, like male humans, had a hard time with their imagination when it came to woman.

It was a bit stressing at first, not knowing if Hiei actually felt the connection, having it be one-sided would put a damper on just about anyone, but she knew he felt the pull as well when she had locked eyes with him. The look in his eyes, though it lasted only a few seconds, assured her that he felt it as well. Sexually, there wouldn't be a problem, but you both needed time together to get past the sexual attraction and move on towards the more emotional part. After this Tournament, she vowed to _get to know him_, as the humans so plainly put.

Jazzmyne knew that Hiei was perfect so far, throughout his matches she watched him closely. She found that he was strong, quick witted, and had a smart ass attitude that was backed up with strength, but the bad boy image wasn't all that he offered, he cared for his friends, though he try as he might to hide it. He protected them with an iron fist, _or sword in this case._ He was also loyal, and stood up for what he believed was right, although he hide's that aspect as well with a seemingly flawless uncaring expression. Jazzmyne also knew about his past, and knew that his determination to survive was a major part of his life. He'd grown from nothing, and became a something.

When Jazmyne went to talk to Koenma she also borrowed his files on Hiei, to get a better idea of who he was. She knew that it wasn't right to pry, but curiosity had gotten the better of her when she saw and realized that Koenma had information on just about everyone. Like any other Casanova she took the plunge and took the files to better understand him. She returned them after reading over only a page or two, scanning through and only reading small important facts before handing it back. She had felt guilty, but flushed the guilt away when she hadn't learned anything that she already knew. She had wanted to get more information on him, no matter how little it actually helped, but the information only confirmed what she knew from rumors.

As she mulled through her thoughts and stroked her fingers through Hiei's lusciously soft crop of hair she sighed in contentment. But before she could truly enjoy her moments peace, and stolen moments with Hiei, he finally came too looking around slowly.

"W-where am I…?" Hiei drowsily said as he sharply sat up from the bed of pillows.

He took note of his surroundings before glancing behind him, when he saw her smiling behind him.

"I'm glad that your finally awake, and your in my room I figured that you'd be more comfortable here," she lightly touched Hiei's shoulder easing his tension, before moving off the pillows carefully, preparing to take Hiei back to his teammates. Silently she wished for more time with him, but she was a patient person and could wait for a more suitable time to relax with him. "Don't worry if I wanted to hurt you I would have already," she said when he watched her cautiously move around.

He "hned" and began to stare at the opposite wall. Jazzmyne giggled inwardly and turned around towards the shadows before Hiei spoke.

"Onna," he said as he reached out and grabbed my hand, almost instantly she felt the tingling sensation that seemed to happen when they touched. "How long have I been out for?" Hiei let go of her hand quickly after the awareness that spread through him.

Following suit, he slowly rose from the bed of pillows, his gaze never leaving her face. He knew what she looked like, her image was engrained into his mind, but being so close to her made him take in more of her beauty. Her eyes, for instance, he knew they were almond shaped, and a beautiful shade of blue, but now looking at them, they seemed to have vast pools of knowledge floating in them, they seemed to pierce into him, reading his soul.

His gaze dropped a fraction, unawares to her, to her full pink lips. They weren't overly large like most of the female's that he's seen, and they weren't small, the only thing that came to mind was perfect. Yes, they were perfect. Wickedly, his inner beast noted how they'd look around something, perhaps him.

He instantly stopped himself from taking his thought's any further, he already knew that he was going to have trouble already getting the image he managed to conjure out of his mind tonight, _mine as well stop while I'm ahead_.

"Well, you've been out for about six hours if my counting is right." When she saw his face fall she quickly grabed his hand and pulled him towards the looming shadows before he could think about protesting, "Come on lets get you back to your team, last I heard they needed a new wring…" she said as she pulled him into her shadow, instantly arriving at the stadium standing with Team Uremeshi.

"Ah Hiei, your awake." Kurama stood their with a faint smile as Hiei stood between him and Yusuke. "We needed a new wring after your fight, they were going to have it shipped over but Toguro decided to just carry it on his back so the matches can begin shortly."

"What……" Hiei exclaimed in astonishment. Before he could finish what he was saying though the announcer came on the intercom.

"I just got word that the wring is in place and that we will begin the matches in thirty minutes. Please make your way to the stands in an orderly fashion."

Jazzmyne made her way to the stands sitting close to Botan, Keiko, Shizuro, and Yukina. She couldn't help over hear Koenma saying that he wasn't sure that Kuwabara would actually fight, that he may abandon them and run for the hills. They picked on him a little more before Kuwabara exclaimed: "Would you guys be quiet, I'm a real man, and the only way I'm leaving that wring is if I beat him or he's dead!" She couldn't help but hope that he won his match, she had an inkling in the pit of her stomach that he would. Stealing a glance over the woman she noted that Shizuro looked worried. She probably had a bad feeling about her brother's fight.

Jazzmyne turned her attention back to the match that was about to start. The elder Toguro took the stage along with Kuwabara.

"Alright begin!" the referee jumped back and the match began, Jazzmyne anxiously watched Kuwabara and the elder Toguro, as they powered up.

"I can't believe this…!" Jazzmyne exclaimed in surprise when Kuwabara's spirit energy spiked and began to crackle around his body. Honestly she didn't think that he had that great of control over his energy, so much for thinking he was just a weak human, it just goes to show, don't judge a book by its cover, looks aren't everything.

Kuwabara then charged at the elder Toguro brother and swung his sword, slicing him almost down the middle. The audience all gawked, stunned that Kuwabara could accomplished that feat.

"Oh my, Kuwabara actually did it!" Botan exclaimed.

Jazzmyne stood and watched in total disbelief. This wasn't possible, not even Hiei could defeat him in one blow.

"I hate to burst your happy go lucky bubble, but its not over… there's no way that he's going to be defeated in one blow, he's up to something…" She new the girls were staring at her whether it be annoyed or shocked, but they quickly turned their attention back to the match after she finished her sentence.

Before Kuwabara knew what had hit him, the elder Toguro had speared through him with his fingers and appeared behind him completely unharmed.

Again Kuwabara left him in pieces, but again he put himself back together and harmed Kuwabara in the process. She knew it wasn't over... But she was worried to see what the end result would be as well.

"Get up Kazuma…" all the girls quietly chanted this as Kuwabara struggled against the elder Toguro's strength. _Please get up Kuwabara, don't you dare make these girls cry… don't make your sister cry for you, or Yukina… _When Jazzmyne first saw Yukina, the small ice apparition, she knew that she was related to Hiei. It may not have been obvious to the others, but she knew that they shared blood. Their life's aura was very similiar to each other, the more probable cause being that their siblings.

Hiei was her intended life mate, even if they weren't together _at the moment, s_he didn't want his little sister to cry.

IKeeping her faith in him, Kuwabara luckily pulled through, all the girls jumped for joy as she smiled in relief. _Another stage complete… we can actually win._

Hey everyone, hopefully you enjoyed, if not, well there is plenty of other fan fiction to read!

Lyss: Hey I'm tired…

Jazzmyne: your always tired…=_=' of course we all know why…

Lyss: . oh be quiet! So are you as excited as I am to get to the fun stuff that'll happen in like three chapters?

Jazzmyne: Well, I'll be happy to read anything that doesn't have to do with the tournament…

Lyss: ya me too, soon my friend, soon!


	11. Chapter 11

~Hey I'm kind of glad that this will be the end of the tournament, cause I'm sick of writing about it.~

Disclaimer**: I do ****not** own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I own their characters.

**Chapter 11**: Finally the Final Stage

* * *

Before anyone knew what hit them the final match between Toguro and Yusuke began, starting off with a little wager on the life of the teams coaches. Both team's accepted that winner take all from the loser and the match began. Everyone watched as Yusuke dodged every blow Toguro swung at him. Toguro wasn't at full power and we all knew it. The crowds of demons cheered and roared as things began to get heated up. Before long though Toguro was in the lead, and if Yusuke didn't do something fast he would remain there.

Jazzmyne watched as Yusuke stepped back and held out his wrists, preparing to pull off his left wrist band. As soon as he did his wrist was engulfed in a golden light, that was soon followed by the right one and both of his ankles.

"You know that's a crappy fashion statement Uremeshi!" Kuwabara yelled from the sidelines.

'_It's not a fashion statement, those are a form of spirit cuffs, they restrict the users spirit energy, which actually improves their spirit control. Genki did come through and pulled out all the stops, this is good, it could give him the advantage he needs.' _She watched anxiously as the cuffs disappeared and all of his power came flooding around the stadium in the shape of a giant phoenix. The crowds of cheering demons were now in awe at the astonishment of the phoenix.

"That's it, that's just what I wanted," Toguro grinned at Yusuke as he leapt forwards an began punching Toguro like there was no tomorrow, before long Toguro's body stopped responding to the physical damage, Yusuke knowing that there was something wrong jumped away from him in anticipation.

Toguro rose out of the crater that was created with out a single once of damage done to his body. Jazzmyne stepped forward and watched Toguro's form step out of the smoke, the energy change rippled throughout the stadium. She couldn't tare her gaze away as he began to power up his muscles again, his power leaked out of him and swirled around the stadium instantly disintegrating the less powerful demons. His body grotesquely morphed and extended oddly as he grew taller and bunched his muscles on his shoulders. No one could look away from his disgusting figure as he continued to power up. _'He looks like a deranged hulk… Yusuke wont stand a chance unless he unleashes his hidden power, come on Yusuke, you can do it.'_

Before long Yusuke was being thrown around the stadium like a rag doll, and soon only his screams were heard as the crowds grew silent.

"What will it take Yusuke, for you to unleash your hidden potential… will I have to kill everyone in this stadium?" Yusuke charged Toguro again in anger but was only thrown aside as Toguro flexed his muscles. "well then, within twenty minutes this stadium will be empty, how will it feel to have countless deaths on your shoulders?" Toguro began releasing ominous smoke from his shoulders that began to devour the demons souls that were in the stadium.

"Shit," Jazzmyne threw up her arms pushing out energy from her palms, quickly creating a barrier of collected shadows protecting her from a collected beam demonic energy that was shot off in her direction. She glanced at the girls, happily noting that they were safe behind a barrier that Puu created. "Hey I hate to break it to you guys but I don't think its safe in these stands anymore, lets make our way down to the guys."

All four girls nodded their heads and followed JAzzmyne to the back wall, as they made their way slowly towards Koenma, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. All of them barely made it in time to the guys as the remaining demons began to panic and rush around the stadium screaming. She stepped closer to the guys as they continued to watch the match.

"I hate to be the one to state the obvious but things are getting a bit dangerous," Everyone nodded and continued to watch as Yusuke was trying to stand.

"It figures I leave and things go to hell in a hand bag…" Jazzmyne's ears perked up at hearing Genki's voice, she looked around only to become face, to face with Puu.

"Genki…?" She looked at the furry blue penguin noting that it now slightly resembled Genki.

"Of course it's me, that dimwit wont let me rest will he? Jazzmyne I need you to form the barrier while I'm gone, I'll be back shortly." She watched as Puu flew away, quickly erected a barrier around everyone as Puu flew near Yusuke. Genki knew how take down Yusuke's emotional barrier and reveal his untapped power, the doubt that Jazzmyne did have was replaced with confidence as both student, teacher and enemy conversed. She closed her eyes in concentration and focused on the barrier around them, slowly she extended her power, feeling her aura's shape and extending it to reach and protect some of the demons in the stadium.

Before long she felt a surge of power that shook her out of her trance. When she opened her eyes she saw Yusuke standing in the middle of the destroyed wring, power swirling and spreading around him.

"Oh my, I've missed something haven't I?" Puu/Genki flew over and took her place in front of all of us.

"Jazzmyne, I'm leaving now, Yusuke can handle the rest and you can let down your barrier now." With that Genki left Puu's little body.

"Hopefully I'll see you soon my friend…" she whispered as she walked towards the guys. The first thing she noticed was that Toguro was on the ground and Yusuke was beating up Kuwabara. The second thing she noticed was how adorable Hiei looked when he was disturbed by Yusuke and Kuwabara's strange affection towards one another. Silently she made her way over to Hiei and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I must agree with you, their way of showing affection for one another is.. strange, to say the least," she giggled and smiled when Hiei turned towards her with a smirk.

"Wouldn't expect much more from humans…" She chuckled at his statement as he smirked. We were all brought out of our winning after glow as Sakyo stepped forward.

"Congratulations, I have to say I never saw it coming, but I suppose the signs were there. He died the way he wanted to." Sakyo stepped closer and held up his hand to reveal a a trigger with a large red button.

"Shit!" She knew what was about to transgress, if she was correct then we should all get out of here and fast.

At Jazzmyne's outburst Hiei stood in front of her shielding her from whatever Sakyo had.

"That girl has the right idea, I'd leave this place now, you have fifteen minutes to get out before the stadium blows." She clasped Hiei's hand, things were going to get hectic, demons were going to panic and the stadium was collapsing in on itself as we stood and mulled over his words.

"Shit, what are we all standing here for, come on lets get out of here!" All of us made a run for the girls. Hiei squeezed her hand before he let go and sprinted towards Yukina pulling her out of the way right before she was crushed by a collapsing wall.

When all of us gathered around the girls we were tolled that Keiko wasn't responding to anything do to a severe case of stress that shut down her body, in an almost comatose state. Yusuke rushed forward and shook her

"Snap out of it Keiko! Come on we've got to go!" He held up his hand and slapped her. Within a couple more rounds of stuned slapping Keiko came too and slapped him across the face sending him to the ground. Every one laughed but with the destruction all around us it didn't last. All of us went off running towards the exit, Jazzmyne placed her hand in Hiei's and kept on running. He glanced over at her and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Come on, come on, move out of the way!" We came up to a road block, part of the walls had collapsed and blocked the way out of the tunnel. Yusuke stepped forward about to blast the blockade out of the way when he wavered and almost collapsed.

"Yusuke move out of the way I'll take care of this, you've done enough," she stepped forward about to blast the rubble out of the way when suddenly it was blasted forward and in entered Jin, Chu, Rinku, and Zeru. She dropped her arms in disappointment, but cheered up when Hiei stepped next to her and grabbed her hand pulling her along.

"Come on, there will be other times to show off…" she roled her eyes and ran with Hiei.

Everyone barely made it out of the stadium when it went up in a glory of flames and dust. Jazzmyne smiled unconsciously at the flaming building. She decided to watch the Dark Tournament because she didn't have anything else to do, simply an act of boredom. She ended up finding her best friends, ended up losing one, found her potential, and was standing there hand in hand with him watching the stadium building smoke and burn. Life was pretty good… and you know what they say "It'll only get better in time," now ahe had to return home and make sure that things have transgressed according to plan.

**~Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't worry for all those who like my story it will continue.~**

Lyss: Oh ya! No more Dark Tournament yahoo!~

Jazz: Ya now on to more fun things, hopefully

Lyss: I'll try and get the story up to par, but, it'll take time. A story just doesn't develop over night.

Jazz: ya I suppose your right, by the way this Hiei seems a little different from the Hiei in the show…

Lyss: Well, Hiei is a proud demon, even one whom has been without love, can feel a longing and wanting of another. Hiei accepts what he's feeling and wants to make sense of it all, he also feels comfort from her touch, hence the hand holding. Hiei may not show affection often, but he doesn't strike me as the type to deny it if he's proud of it.

Jazz: well that was an overly done explanation…

Lyss: HEY!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone finally another chapters out! I sincerely hope you all enjoy

**I don ****not ****own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I own said characters**

**Chapter 12: **Departure, and Sayonara for now.

"This is the final trip off the island, we hope you've enjoyed your stay, I repeat this is the final departure off the island." The intercom rang throughout the lobbies signaling that we only had a couple minutes until the final ships left the harbors.

"Geeze, what's taking the girls so long, were going to be late and be the only ones left." Jazzmyne sat quietly and sipped her tea halfheartedly agreeing with the big guy.

"Not everyone packed just one set of clothes…" Kurama trailed off as he too sipped on his steaming cup of steaming tea.

"It's just like family vacation, my dumb sister's always making us late, probably plucking her mustache…" before Kuwabara could go any farther Shizuro appeared behind him, the look on her face made Jazzmyne choke on her tea as she tried to stifle the coughing.

"Should I tell them about your Barbie doll?" Shizuro said in a deathly calm voice. Kuwabara jumped at least ten feet in the air in fright, Jazzmyne got control of herself after a few pats on the back from Hiei and smiled as Kuwabara fought for words, but only sputtered about how pretty she was.

"Thanks Hiei," she managed as she sent a gracious smile his way, but only got a 'Hn' in return as he turned away.

"Sorry where late," the girls said apologetically.

"Don't worry, next time you'll no what not to bring," Jazzmyne told them sincerely as she stood and paid for their drinks. Kuwabara was being conned into carrying bags as she returned.

"Thank you Jazz, but you really didn't have to pay for our drinks, I would have happily done so."

"It's fine Kurama, besides if we plan on making it out of here we better get a move on."

The Team all made their way into the refreshing air, as Jazzmyne stood silently in the back, listening to the crashing waves, revolling in the sound as it played on the wind. Hiei stood next to her as she sighed in contentment.

"Ah look our ships arrived!" Kuwabara exclaimed. They all watched as the ship approached all feeling a little nostalgic.

"Back to skipping detentions," Yusuke breathed out.

"And video games," Kuwabara grinned.

"My human mother," Kurama lightly smiled.

"Various crimes," Hiei said nonchalantly. Jazzmyne chuckled as the warriors made their way to the docks to board the ship. This was definitly a trip to remember. Things seemed to be transpiring so fast that she almost wished that her vacation didn't have to meet it's end.

"Alright lets go home!!" Yusuke yelled which was followed by a chorus of agreements.

**

* * *

**

Everyone arrived back home and loosely departed the ship. Koenma was generous enough to open portal for the detectives so that they wouldn't have to make the hike back to civilization. Jazzmyne stayed in the back as everyone slowly went through the portal, one by one everyone left. Within minutes only her and Hiei were all that remained, he made his way to the portal and was about to leap in, when she grabbed his hand and tugged, claiming his lips with her's as he was propelled into her. She wasn't expecting him to kiss back, no she just wanted, no she needed to taste and touch him, if only for a minute.

It was only supposed to be an innocent caress of the lips, but soon it turned into a feverish kiss as Hiei returned it full force. The longing that was felt between both parties was brought out as the kiss deepened. Nothing seemed to matter as the kiss, filled with lust, and longing continued.

Hiei's tongue ran across Jazzmyne's swollen lower lip as his hand snaked its way just under her right breast. He was insistently granted entrance as she snaked her arms up encircling them around his neck, pulling him closer to her deepening the kiss. Before things could get to far out of hand though she gathered her resolve and pulled away, resting her head on his waiting shoulder, as they both panted in each others arms.

"Hiei… you don't know how long I've wanted to do that..." I panted out.

"Really, because I've been wanting to do that since I was annoyingly engulfed in your scent a week back," he stated as he lazily licked the junction between neck and collar, loving the taste and smell of her.

"I wasn't expecting you to kiss back," she said as she shivered at the sensation. "I was planning on kissing and leaving but now I wish I didn't have to, perhaps I should have dont that sooner."

"Hn…" She giggled at his agreement.

"I have to return home," Hiei growled at her answer and lightly bit her as punishment. "Hiei, do you know…?"

"What exactly am I supposed to know?"

"Well, you know, well maybe you don't… well I'm your umb, your umb-" she couldn't finish because Hiei had collided his lips again into her's once more, taking no mercy as he ravaged her lips, throwing them back into another make-out session. Again they both stopped for air but this time Hiei had a smirk firmly planted on his wonderful lips.

"yes onna, I do, after all I would have to be as dense as that idiot Kuwa-baka to not relies who my own fated mate was" She let out a sigh of relief, this was good, at least she didn't have to explain. It was easy to tell whom your intended was by their scent and the almost impossible demand as your inner beast screamed to be with them. He didn't seem like the type to ignore the signs that were givin to him, but you just never know.

The moment was disrupted as we heard Yusuke yell from the other side of the portal to hurry up along with a few more unmentionable words.

"If that idiot doesn't shut up I'm going to rip out his voice box!" Hiei growled out as they slowly parted. She lightly laughed as he stared deeply into her joy filled eyes unable to look away, but silently asking unasked questions. She knew what he was asking and frowned in reply.

"I wish I could come with you, I do, but I have a few loose ends that I have to fix before I do," she gave him a chaste kiss before she stepped back. "As soon as my business is finished I'll return, I take it that you'll be around the others?" He made his way towards the portal and looked over his shoulder with a smirk.

"Yeah, unfortunately I plan on sticking around those idiots," She laughed in responce and turned around, making her way towards her destination. "Onna, if you don't find your way back on your own, I'll come and find you, remember that," and with that he jumped through the portal, instantly vanishing.

Somehow the intended threat didn't sound so threatening though.

**

* * *

**

Time seemed to drag being away from Hiei, it was a minor detail that was courteously forgotten on Jazzmyne's part until a week passed and the emptiness truly set in. She pushed the feeling into the smaller confines of her mind and got down to business. Before the Dark Tournament she had made plans on creating a permanent residence in the human world, she set up instructions before hand to have a house built on a large part of property that she happened to stumble upon located near Genki's. She left her sister their to take care of a few things while she was gone knowing that they would be accomplished when she returned.

Jazzmyne made her way along the trail towards her new home, taking note that the stairs she had asked to be built were complete and shaped perfectly. She stole the idea from Genki, knowing full well that if there were hundreds of stairs to attempt to walk up, then there would be less unwelcomed guests. Before she made it up the last flight of stairs she noted a black and white blur running towards her, she spread her arms out just in time to receive a completely normal bone crushing hug.

**~Yeah so that's the next chapter… I hope you enjoyed and aren't too mad about the parting of Jazz and Hiei, I promise that theirs a reason, as you sort of noted here.~**

Lyss: I'm sorta happy with how this chapter turned out.

Jazz: yeah but why did you have to separate the main couple? And was that Hiei that ran into Jazzmyne?

Lyss: Well… I should tell you but that would be a total waist of the next chapter, I'm into suspense… sort of.

Jazz: Great… so when's the next chapter coming out?

Lyss: Well, I'm exceptionally busy…

Jazz: How can you be busy, school's out, you should be work free.

Lyss: Should be, being the key words. Actually I'm taking honors classes and AP which means I unfortunately have EXTRA work to do. Oh yeah I'm majoring in art too which means I have summer work to accomplish, and I'm touring a couple universities as well… But… That's not even counting working 8 hours a day doing the most annoying thing ever, every day… Community Service… working with little kids…

Jazz: Ewwwwwwww…. . Never mind I stand corrected, take as much time as you need to get the next chapter up and running…

Lyss: Thank you for your patience… =_='


	13. Chapter 13

I do _**not**_ own Yu Yu Hakusho… how unfortunate.

Sorry everyone, this has been a longer wait than necessary, but I've been busy, with school ending, and finals… lets just say I'm glad its over.

Back to the story!

**Chapter 13: **_Who?_

* * *

Casually Jazzmyne sat down on her new couch letting the cushions engulf her further into its confines. She closed her eyes and sipped her herbal tea listening to the birds chirp away in the morning sun. Utter peace and quiet. One of the many reasons she had chosen this place for her home. It was far away from the hustle and bustle of the city, but close enough so that it didn't take hours to get there if need be.

She relaxed further into the comfortable couch and let her eyes roam around the living room. Nice, large windows stationed across the room to the right, allowing a beautiful view of the cleared grassy plain and woodsy trees connecting off it. Matching recliners sat on either side of the couch in a sort of half box formation with a coffee table in the center, matching end tables in between the couch and both recliners. A large "flat screen" as they called it was across from the couch, complete with an entertainment center. A couple shelves adorned the walls as well, housing knickknacks that have been collected throughout the years. It was a nice set up, just like the blueprint that she and her sister had created before hand.

When she had first arrived the stairs and house were complete, but everything needed to be unpacked. Utensils were for the most part packed away, except for the bare essentials. The place was beautiful, but it was empty, nothing was stationed in the right place and everything that was taken out was just placed there with out purpose.

After admiring her house that was now a home she closed her eyes, a smile hovering on her relaxed face.

"So, why were you gone so long?" Slowly Jazzmyne opened her eyes to see a pair of familiar blue orbs staring back into her own. The one person that she couldn't wait to see when she finally returned, was her little sister, Maria. Black hair cascaded around her, framing her face. A familiar smile set on her face as she approached.

"I had a couple things that needed to be taken care of before I could return, believe me I wish I could have accomplished the tasks in less time, but…" she trailed off knowing that Maria could fill in the blanks. Maria sat next to her and stared knowingly into her eyes.

"Really? Are you sure you had to take care of "things" and not a "man.'" Jazzmyne chocked on her herbal tea at the accusation as her sapposed innocent and sweet sister laughed. _I really need to stop chocking on my tea… _she tapped Jazzmyne's back and laughed heartily as she tried to get her to stop chocking.

"Next time warn me when your going to say something perverse…" Jazzmyne glared at her sister halfheartedly who laughed harder. She smiled thinking that she wasn't that far off.

"Sorry, I'm only joking," she grinned sheepishly. "But judging by your reaction there is a man involved. So, who is he!?" Jazzmyne grinned at her in a teasing manner, her eagerness becoming her downfall.

"I have absolutely no idea what your talking about," She said in mock innocence. "I have no idea of the man of which you speak of." Jazzmyne watched as her smile was turned upside down and her eyebrows furrowed in thought. Within a few seconds though her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, god, it's a woman! Sisters aren't supposed to keep secrets! Why didn't you tell me that you were interested in the same sex!?" Jazzmyne's laughter exploaded out ringing throughout the house at how serious she sounded, tears filling her eyes as she remembered the look on Maria's face.

After they both calmed down Jazzmyne decided that she'd tell her about Hiei. She explained the tournament and Genki's appearance, along with Youko Kurama's. Maria had never met the kitsune, but she had told her bed time stories about the Bandit King and of there time together, she had favored them above all else, even "Sleeping Beauty," a human childrens classic. Jazzmyne also explained the feelings that arose in herself towards Hiei in the short amount of time they had spent together. She made sure early on to inform Maria about life mates and the true bonding between the participants she had personally made sure that she had grown up with the knowledge of how absolutely powerful the pull of the bond was.

"Well you know what they say "Absences make the heart grow fonder."

"Yes, I suppose your right."

"Does this mean that I'm going to be an aunt in the near future?" hope brimming in her eyes. Jazzmyne couldn't help the amused laugh that escaped her, she didn't mind children, but to start a family was different, it took time and effort. Love and comfort, not to mention stability on both parents parts.

"I don't know," said said in all seriousness. "Although I wouldn't mind having a family. You know, a bunch of little Hiei's running around…" she trailed off giggling.

"From what you've told me a bunch of little Hiei's running around will be a lot of work," she said joining in her elder sister's fun.

"When things are finished here I tend to go back…" Jazzmyne said looking out the window. "I have an inkling that Hiei will love the house, I'm almost too excited for my own good to show it to him." On the boat ride back to the main land, she and Hiei talked about certain things that happened in their lives, some good some bad. Her life was more… easy going, if you will. She had an easy childhood, loving parents, while he mentioned his later years and how he came to meet his team. She understood that he didn't want to talk about his early childhood so she hadn't pryed when he skipped it. They talked about simple things as well, their favorite colors, and favorite past times, which ranged from training to reading, we even established our favorite human desserts, when he established that he didn't care for human food, Jazzmyne had made another silent vow to show him the joys and tastes that the humans created.

"Well lucky you, we'll be finished with the house within the next couple week's, if not the next week and then you can return, preferably with this mysterious fire demon in toe."

"Well I've almost unpacked everything, and I went over the paper work already. I also have to talk to Koenma, I don't need him to suddenly show up and start questioning me."

"Jazzmyne, I thought that you already got the "okay" from Prince Koenma to set up a permanent housing in ningenkia."

"Unfortunately I was put on one of his waiting lists, but if I remember correctly, I should have an appointment in a couple days to speak with him," Jazzmyne could clearly see the worry beggining to creece her sister's face, knowing almost instantly what her worry was. She worried that they wouldn't be able to stay in their new home, a place that they designed together. "Don't worry so much, I've been traveling back and forth between Makai and Ningenkia since before you were even thought of, and he has never said a word, heck he hasn't even noticed. We aren't a threat to humanity or anything, so there's really no need for him to decline our request. Besides, he and I go way back, he owes me," Jazzmyne said with confidence.

"You always have a plan."

"With age comes understanding and maturity and I've spent years gaining connections. Your only seventeen, give youself time to become a planner."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm still a kid,~" I cut her off.

"Actually, according to demon law, adult hood is sixteen. Technically you're an adult."

"Your such a smart ass!" both sisters ended that note laughing.

* * *

A couple days went by and in Jazzmyne's eagerness she was able to unpack, and position everything to its destined place.

Now she was relaxing outside leaning against a large maple tree that resided in her front yard. The sun was shinning bright and although she wasn't exactly a fan of the sun, being a shadow demon and all, the shade of the tree was a pleasant escape. A gentle breeze rustled the branches and leaves, she sighed in contentment as the breeze ruffled her hair. Out of habit, she tentively sniffed the breeze as it flowed over her face. A familiar scent was carried over, it was familiar, but she couldn't quite place its origin… Her nose wasn't as sharp as a beast demon's so she couldn't recognize whom it belonged too, only that it was familiar.

She slowly rose from her relaxed position and looked around. A shadow loomed over the ground making her turn her attention towards the sky. She smiled at the sight, it was Botan in all her crazy glory, arms waving frantically with a grin plastered on her face.

"Jazzmyne~!" She screamed in a high pitched voice as she descended.

"It's good to see you again Botan, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well Prince Koenma has received your request, unfortunately though, it was hidden beneath the overabundance of papers that had grown in his absence during the Dark Tournament, hence the delay."

"It's really no problem, do you think I could hitch a ride?"

"Actually I've been given a portal that will drop us both in Prince Koenma's office."

"Well then, if you were given a portal, why didn't you use it in the first place?" Jazzmyne laughed as Botan giggled nervously at her own error. Pulling a small box with a large red button on it Botan pressed it and a swirling purple and black vortex appeared in front of them.

"Now be careful portals can be tricky your first time, I remember Yusuke's first time~"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I really don't want to hear about Yusuke's _first time_, really now Botan, we should really be on a need to know basis," She tried, failing miserably, to contain her laughter at the look of horror that had appeared on Botan's face as she sputtered incoherent explanations. Jazzmyne made her way into the portal laughing as Botan followed.

They arrived in Koenma's lobby seconds later, and were met with white, almost sterile looking walls and floors, reminding her of a hospital. Ogres were running around frantically, most had their hands full with huge stacks of papers, while others chattered loudly into phones and scratched down information.

"Right then, please come this way, Lord Koenma is waiting for you as we speak," she nodded and followed her as they came to a pair of double doors. Botan rose a slender hand up and knocked on the door, which was soon followed by a sharp 'what.'

"Lord Koenma, as you requested Jazzmyne is here and~"

"Well then hurry up and come in already, were wasting valuable time as is!" Botan sweat dropped.

"Well Jazzmyne, I'll leave you here then. When your done I'll take you back home, or any other place that you request," Jazzmyne smiled her thanks and quickly entered the room, quietly shutting the door in doing so.

Koenma sat, in his baby form, impatiently stamping papers. A chair was sat in front of his desk, which Jazzmyne gratefully sat in and smiled when the prince stopped stamping, giving her his full attention.

"I must apologize first, if I'd known before hand that you needed to speak with me, I would have spoken to you the very day you requested it," he said with an apologetic smile. "It just seems that its imposable to find good help these days," he said in exasperation making her chuckle.

"No worries, I had quite a few other things that occupied my time as I waited for you to give me a response. But lets not _beat around the bush_, as they say, I have a request," his face instantly turned into a more business like fashion. "As you may, or may not relies, I've been traveling to and from Makai to Ningenkia for a while now, but theses past seventeen years I've resided more so in the Ningenkia. I've decided that I would set up home here, among the humans. I know you don't mind demons among humans as long as they pose no threat but I would still like to let you know so that it doesn't become a problem in the future." Jazzmyne allowed what she said to sink in before she said anything more.

"Well, your right, while I cant stop a demon from living in Ningenkia, I would appreciate you being a demon not be known to the human residences, the last thing we all need is over exposure. I presume that you and your sister will be staying there?" he inquired.

"Yes, your presumption is correct," seeing the next question in his eye she continued, "and there's no need to worry about were I'll be staying, we already have a home."

"Well, that's good. You've never been a threat to humans, so there isn't a need to worry, but I will have to issue a residence pass, think of it as your own personal _green card._ I'll have the order placed immediately, it should be in your possession before you leave. Is there anything else that you need?"

"Actually, there is something that I need to run by you, before someone else tells you and it becomes an unwanted surprise," She said in all seriousness. "First off, do you understand the Demon Mating?" a firm blush crept onto the young Prince's face, that when in comparison, could put Kurama's hair to shame.

"Uh-umb…y-yes I do, if I'm correct the demon, male or female, will find someone that has their desired traits and courts them, until eventually both participants decide to complete the mating, which involves sexual intercourse and an infusion of their chi in a bite to the junction between their neck and collar bone. I-I've even heard of the partners taking on a special trait in each other, psychic abilities, sometimes empathic, but I've also heard of some taking on more physical abilities, such as, water power, even fire depending on the mate. I also know that once its done, there's no turning back, and neither can be without the other for a large length of time, usually the only way to break the bond is for one to die," he said looking a little nervous.

"Good so I don't have to have "the talk," with you," she mentally giggled at his scowl. "You're right though, but, I'm talking about life mates," his features showed recognition and she continued when she received a nod. "You hit everything on the mark, but with life mates it's a little different, you don't get to choose with whom you fall for, you just do, it's somehow apart of all demonic makeup, 'every Eve has her own Adam,' if you will. Some fight it, you know, not everyone enjoys having the decision stripped from them, but a life mate is your perfect match, so most just accept it." Jazzmyne let her information sink in and didn't have to wait long for a response.

"I understand," he said easily. "But, what happens to those who don't accept it? You never mentioned it."

"Well Koenma, some people are just extremists…" she trailed off letting him fill in the blanks. Some demons take things to the extreme and either kill themselves before any real emotion can exist, or, they kill their intended mate. This usually never transpired, but there have been cases were the demon just decided to end it before it began. For instance, there was in one scenario were a demon was already mated, and afterwards found her life mate. Instead of going around living unhappily, she just decided to kill herself. Another time a demon's life mate was a human and he just happened to eat humans, he didn't want to burdened with a human mate, so he hired someone else to kill her. Again, it very rarely happened, but you couldn't rule out that it never did either.

"Well, now that I understand, are you about to tell me why you brought up the topic of life mates?" he said snapping Jazzmyne out of her thoughts.

"Yes, you see, during the Dark Tournament I found my intended life mate," she said smiling lightly. "And, he just so happens to be working for you at the moment," she watched as his face paled.

"Wait, you don't mean Yusuke do you!? Because it would just break Kayko's~" she cut him off before he could finish.

"No, no, no, you've got it all wrong its not Yusuke," she watched as he let out wary sigh.

"Good, good, you had me worried for a second there, please continue."

"Thank you, look I'm just going to say this," Jazzmyne took a calming breath before she finished, "it's Hiei." she watched as multiple emotions flashed over his face, pulling his bows together.

"You do relies that Hiei is well, not exactly easy to talk to right? He may have taken after his father as a fire demon, but his heart and emotions are buried deep in ice like the ice maidens," he sighed and looked at her again. "I truly pity the fool, that tells him that you two are life mates, he'll literally run them threw, you have no idea what he's capable of, you do relies he doesn't _love _right?"the way the prince said 'love' made her smirk, he said it with the purest disgust trying to mimic Hiei.

"Relax Koenma, he's not dense nor stupid, he knew what was going on, and," she paused trying to find the right words for his actions, "didn't let it get to him, instead, I think he relished in it, in a strange way I don't think he minds all that much. Perhaps his heart isn't encased in ice, just surrounded by it," she said with a contented smile. Koenma stared at her for a few moments and then let out a sigh.

"Very well, its not like I could stop such a thing. There's no way I can interfere in another's personal life anyway, but I do wish you luck in the matter," he then casually looked down at his desk, seemingly reading a document over.

"Thank you Prince Koenma," Jazzmyne bowed slightly in thanks and turned around heading towards the door. "If there's anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask." As she was about to open the door and leave she was stopped by Koenma's loud gasp making her look over her shoulder.

"This isn't good at all," he said, voice laced with worry. "I hate asking, but I will have to take you up on your offer, I will need your assistance after all!" his faze was set in a grave frown.

"Why, what's wrong?" from his expression it almost seemed as though someone _had_ died.

"The barrier between the human and demon world is drastically weakening, and demonic energy is moving about the human world more so than before. I already told Yusuke and the others that there has been some strange activity around his town, so their keeping an eye out for it, but this is just stretching it too far!"

Mental Correction, someoneone was _going_ to die.

"Now that you mention it I have noticed that the air around town is somewhat more contaminated, almost tainted. I noticed that the air is full of energy, and that there have been more demon insects than usual, I didn't worry though because the wards around my home were enough to warn them off. With the tournament still being rapped up wouldn't most apparitions still be too tired to cause mischief?" She said giving him her full attention, _what could possibly be going on?_

"Yes, that's what Botan and I thought too, but it seems that, that's not the case. It seems more and more people are witnessing strange things though, some are even getting strange abilities as Yusuke has already witnessed. Now while the detectives are handling the human world I need you to go to the demon world. It seems that the demons are growing more restless with the weakening of the barrier and are banding together getting ready to make an entrance," he paused and looked at her to make sure she understood, and continued when she nodded. "I need you to go to demon world and take care of the rebelling demons, I also need you to gather as much information as possible and hurry back here. You can do it, right?" she mulled over the mission in her head and then looked up meeting worried brown orbs.

"First off, do you know who could be causing all the trouble with the barrier?"

"Unfortunately, no, but I do have a theory," when he spotted my frown he quickly continued. "My small inkling that its one of my old employee's, per say. His name was Sensui…" that was all she needed to here to gather information. She was going to ask for details, but he looked to forlorn, so she merely nodded instead.

"I'll explain more later, are you sure that you can do this?"

"Ye of little faith. Since I understand the gravity of the situation, I'll leave immediately. Do you think that you can explain things to my sister while I'm gone?"

"Yes, of course," his face instantly held less worry.

"Good, I just need my weapons and I can get a move on." Jazzmyne smiled even though she understood the difficulty of the mission.

"I'll have Botan get them, they'll be here in a few minutes," he said as his face took on a more somber look.

"Don't worry Koenma, I still have plenty of ties in Makai, I'll be finished by the end of the week if all goes according to plan."

"I hope so, I truly hope so."

~Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though there's no Hiei… I even made it longer to compensate! *Lyss backs away slowly*~

**Woot! over four thousand words!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do **not **own Yu Yu Hakusho

~Hey guys, I hope that your enjoying the story so far, if not, hopefully you can find another one that you enjoy. This one is short, and its not my favorite, but whatever.~

**Chapter 14: **_Reconnaissance mission_

* * *

Time seemed to pass slowly in the Makai. Jazzmyne remembered the promise issued by Hiei that she return after she was finished with her business, the fact that she wasn't with him now was still grading on her nerves, even though she understood the gravity of the situation.

Jazzmyne had already scoped and probed multiple hangouts and bars, searching for the information she craved. She had two more stop's that she thought worthy of checking out. Subconciously she knew that rumors were starting to fly around the Makai that Silence, the legendary assasin was back, and they knew _she_ was searching for something, luckily lady luck was on her side, no unwanted demons knew were she was _or_ were she was going.

Successfully pushing her thoughts of bounty hunters from her mind she noticed familiar carvings on the surrounding trees, a good sign that she was nearing her destination.

The last two stops Jazzmyne had saved for last because they were in her domain, she had reliable, and trustworthy contacts there, not to mention no one searching for her would dare to step foot into the surrounding forest, but if they did, they surely wouldn't have enough guts to go into the town. Jazzmyne housed some of the most lethal residents in her humble abode, and it was almost considered a taboo to enter these lands, they were said to be unapproachable and inescapable. One of the many reasons she chose them long ago.

* * *

Finally, after traveling for almost an hour, she made it to her destination, a home away from home. She silently scailed the outside wall that was used as a barrier against unwanted visitors and slowly breathed in the sight when she reached the top.

It was a large town, a beautiful view really. Demons big and small everywhere, lots of shops and markets, even parks, with large tree's and grassy plains with small lakes stationed about. In the distance there were large farms containing a variety of vegetables and cattle that supplied and fed its residents .

Jazzmyne found it ironic, the land that was full of mostly banished, or unwanted demons was always peaceful. Yes, it had housed strange residents, mostly criminals, but in this place it didn't matter, you were always welcome, and were never turned away. Your past, was your past, and most respected that. This place was a misfits paradise. A home that she could truly be proud of.

Gracefully she jumped down over the gated walls and into one of the many alleys that led to the heart of the town. She knew were she needed to go, there were two major bars in town, one residing in the east and one in the heart of the city. She was along the southeast border, so common sense wise she'd head over to the bar called Crevice in the east.

As Jazzmyne walked on she mentally took note of how things where going, her territory was rich in produce and minerals needed to supply the people, they never needed to trade or get supplies from the other lands and she prided in that fact, but that didn't mean that they'd always be that way. If things started to decline here, which she hardly saw happening, then they'd have to start up a trading route from here to another town. She made sure to keep an eye out just in case that ever needed to happen.

Jazzmyne stayed along the shadows as she continued on, no this place wasn't dangerous, she was respected and protected here by the people, but she couldn't stay and needed to avoid any unnecessary distractions in order to leave as quickly as possible to get back to Koenma.

* * *

~Back with Hiei~

No matter what he did he couldn't get the damn onna out of his head, there was a major battle about to take place and yet he couldn't stop his mind from straying to her, he couldn't help it no matter how much he detested it. She had said that she would be back as soon as she took care of her _business_. He had stated before she left that if she didn't come back, then he would come and find her, and he was about to follow through with that motion. He'd never been a patient person, patience was for people like the fox, but not him. He growled in annoyance as he thought about what was keeping her, but it was soon replaced with a tightening in his chest and then is lower region as his mind wandered to what he wanted to do to her when he got her back.

He had spoken earlier to the damned baby, asking, no, _demanding_ to go and find her. He even threatened the baby when he had let it slip that he knew her ware bouts , only to find out the damned good for nothing idiot had sent her on a reconnaissance mission to the damned Makai. If it weren't for the fact that he had yelled that she was scheduled to be back in a day or two, there might have been one less ruler in the world. Yes, he was mere centimeters away from running him through with his katana. He was given a life mate, someone that was given to so few, and barely found by others, he protected what was his. He detested the fact that he needed her, and for a while he didn't understand what was going on in his body until he consulted the fox, apparently he cared for her, although he wouldn't let anyone else know that. It still baffled him, how could he of all people care for someone when he barely knew anything about her? Sure they talked almost the entire time on the boat ride home... but he still didn't understand it. He hated things he couldn't understand...

* * *

~Back with Jazzmyne~

Jazzmyne had made it the bar, and casually slipped in side, no one noticed thanks to the black cloak she had adorned especially for this mission.

As far back as she could remember things were always rowdy in the Crevice. It housed some of the older generation. They would drink, share old stories, and just have a gay old time. This time she was moderately surprised with the topic changes. Everyone was laughing, cheering, and toasting that Silence was back. It was amusing considering she stopped by to finish up paperwork a couple weeks back, making sure to take time and visit the people.

Jazzmyne spotted an unused table in the back and decided that it would fit her purpose nicely. Within a few minutes a young looking waiter came to take her order, she had light brown, coppery hair that lay in curls around her shoulders with a pair of matching cat ears that adorned her head. She dressed in typical waiter fashion in the Makai, a tight skirt and low cut blouse, but she had a silky light brown cat tail to accompany it. She hadn't changed a bit, still looked exactly the same, of course demons very rarely changed anyway.

"Hello, and what would you like to drink tonight?" her pair of golden eyes shined with happiness that made me smile inside.

"Actually, you could take me in the back Malinda," Jazzmyne smiled as recognition crossed her face, no one but her called her by her full name, to everyone else it was simply Linda, "and perhaps give me the scoop on what's been going on," as she said this she looked up just enough to let Malinda see who she was.

"Oh, my, it's Silence!" Jazzmyne groaned at how loud she was, out of all the things to forget, she forget how obscenely loud Malinda was, reminding her of Botan. Her last thread of hope that no one heard her overzelous friend vanished when everyone grew silent, she didn't have to look up to know that all eyes were on her.

"Great, could you have yelled it any louder?" she seethed out, as an apologetic smile crossed her friends face.

"I'm sorry, I heard that you had returned, I just wasn't expecting to see you so soon," Malinda smiled lightly as she groaned out load again.

"That was the point of the cloak and whispering, I didn't want to be seen or heard, I'm on a mission, I can't stay long so I figured I wouldn't make my presence known in any one place," she stated as she sighed again. The only thing to do now was to reveal herself, so she slowly stood from her seated possition and reached up sliding back her hood, as gasps were heard throughout the bar, followed by 'oh my… it really is her.'

Deciding that it would probably be easier to just continue with what she was going to do she again decided to state her purpose.

"Now, would anyone like to explain, exactly, what the hell is going on here in Makai?" Everyone exchanged uneasy glances around the bar. "Look, I'd like to stay longer, I would, but I have business to take care of and to accomplish it I need to understand what's been going on, do any of you know why the barrier in one area between Ningenkia and Makai is weakening? Have any of you spoken with other demons, perhaps a few mentioned something?" as soon as Jazzmyne finished roars of responses were heading her way, she could barely make any of the responses out as all of the demons tried to be the first to help and give her information. She could barely here herself think as she felt the pounding in her eardrums from all the noise.

"Quiet!" almost instantly everyone quieted down and stared at her intently. _This maybe the older generation, but by god they act like children_ She thought as she shook her head softly_._ "Now, some of you are going to tell me the same thing, so to save time, one person at a time. Now you in the front, Jokai, would you like to start?" She asked a large ox demon that she'd met years ago. He was a nice demon, he looked big and menacing but on the inside he was a big softy, but others would probably laugh if they heard her say this.

"Ah, yeah sure," he seemed to get comfortable as he continued on with his story, while others quietly added on to it. Before long Jazzmyne had heard everything that she had needed to hear from Crevice, and really didn't need to go to the bar in the heart of the town, Succulent Arrow, so instead of wasting time she decided to just head back to Koenma's and relay the information back to him.

After saying her goodbyes she headed back towards the forest, no rest for the wary in her case. The barriers between the worlds were weakening, if she didn't get the information back to Koenma, she could be to late and the ningenkia would end up being flooded by low class demons seeking out easy pray. Tt would be hell on earth.

As she sped off through the forest she grabbed the communicator that Botan had given her just before she left and typed the information into a message like format.

Jazzmyne sensed the multiple energies mingling outside the forest even from her location, they definitely wanted her to know they were there, waiting. As soon as she reached the edge of the forest she'd have a fight on her hands and probably not make it back in time for the information to be of any use. The demons in the area weren't stupid, well they were, but, that's beside the point, they'd be trying to capture or get her head for the bounty that she saw in many of the towns she had run through, she also heard about it from a few friends in the bar.

Holding the pink communicator shaped as a compact she pressed the blue button to talk to Koenma. Almost instantly his face appeared on the screen.

"Koenma, I've got the information you require, I'm going to send it to you now, you should receive it in a few moments," she kept an eye on her surroundings as she continued on.

"Jazzmyne, you seem distracted what's going on?" he said looking worried.

"I can sense that I'm about to run, literally speaking, into trouble. Did you receive the information that I gathered yet?"

"Uh-ah yes I did, it just arrived. I must warn you, just a couple days ago Hiei stopped by my office and was pretty pissed about you not returning, lets just say when I was forced to tell him that I had sent you on a reconnaissance mission, he almost took off my head. I recommend getting out of there as soon as possible before he really does behead me!" Jazzmyne couldn't help but laugh at that, she mentally pictured Hiei storming into his office and scarring the young lord out of his wits, while he laughed manically holding his trusty sword.

"I'll try to get passed these unwanted road blocks up ahead and get through the portal. Just make sure someone is waiting for me at the park, there are a lot of demons up ahead, unfortunately not all of them are mere weak D-class either. I may not have enough energy to fight off whatever is lurking in the ningenkia after this."

"Understood, I'll have someone waiting for you in the park, don't take too long, I have a feeling a certain fire apparition is going to loose his cool." She smiled tentatively and hurriedly through the compact into her cloaks pocket, whipping out her sai's as a malicious smirk graced her face. She would be lying if she said she wasn't excited to cut down a few demons, after all, during this whole mission she'd been forced to push her needs to the back of her mind.

Lets just say being away from Hiei for so long was affecting her, her body was always tense, it was time to relieve some of that pent up sexual frustration.

Jazzmyne let her concealed energy out as she came to the crowds of demons, the lower class rushing towards her screaming, seemingly ready to meet their fate while two B class stood back and readied themselves. It was going to be a minnie war, all of them against one of me. She liked those odds.

_Bring it on…_

~Hopefully this chapter didn't totally blow, it was kind of hard to right for some odd reason, maybe because I really didn't want to right this one, but what ever.~


	15. Chapter 15

~I hope you enjoy the story so far, if not, I'm sorry I couldn't help in relieving your boredom. I was going to update with in the next month, but I've decided that I'll update sooner than planned because I got a review that made my day, so here I go. ~

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Never have, and never will.

**Chapter 15: **_Fight to the ningenkia_

* * *

Sweat began to gather at the base of Her neck as she swung her body in a rhythmical dance through the hoards of demons, sharp sais following suit, tearing into each of their flesh. Hidden shadows obayed their masters call as they continued to leap to her aid, engulfing and spearing demons as she danced through the crowds, slaughtering them as she went. Only one goal played in her mind and that was getting back to the ningenkia, back to the people that awaited her arrival.

Demons continued to swarm the silver haired maiden, all attacking with their own weapons of choice, their aim lacking skill and knowledge as they swung their weapons around like clubs and hammers.

Jazzmyne ducked low as a demon from the left swung his sword aiming for a decapitation that failed the moment he appeared before her and swung. She spun low avoiding the blade and in the process wedged her own deep into his core as her shadows engulfed him, bringing him into the darkness. Feeling a presence rushing towards her from the right she spun on her heel, in the process slicing through a particularly ugly demons throat.

Jazzmyne felt her shadows caress her legs in warning as two large boar demons rushed her from behind as she jumped into the air doing a back flip over them as both of them swung their sledge hammers into some of the corpses that were lying on the ground, sending blood spraying in all directions on impact. Before they could turn around she impaled one in the side of the neck as the other fell to her shadows, both gagging before they had taken their last breaths.

Everything appeared in slow motion; every kill, every movement, every cry. That was just the way it was. Her mind was working on overdrive, adrenaline pumped through her veins.

Jazzmyne knew she wasn't going to lose, but even so, her body was on high alert, screaming at the challenge that was invoked. Every muscle and nerve ending was pulled in tight and was ready to spring in a moments notice.

* * *

Before long only a few scattered demons remained, all knowing that they weren't getting anywhere and decided to flea. Jazzmyne had more important things to do that pursue the lower class demons that where left over, such as fighting off some of the bigger, and more stupid demons that controlled the lesser ones.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a large demon, probably B-class, yelling at a cluster of demons to 'get over there and fight her,' when a small spider demon protested he thrust his fist out and slammed into the demons head, immediately, he exploded all over the ground. Jazzmyne mentally grimaced at the brutality that was given, but quickly ignored it when she thought of all the demons that have been slain by her hand, after all she'd lived a long time.

Jazzmyne gave the annoying cow demon her full attention as the lower class cowered away from him when he laughed maliciously. She briefly contemplated saving him for last, but, decided against it knowing full well that he'd be an annoyance later on. Her conscience screamed that he needed to be taken out. She hated demons like him. No power, no skill, they controlled the lower class demons only by fear, not by loyalty.

Another demon made a run for it as his large arm came striking out at him. Before his grubby hands could touch the frightened demon though, Jazzmyne lifted her hand, palm facing the cow demon, as she willed her shadows to stop him.

Shadows lunged out and wrapped his arm in a vice grip as he strained against the unbreakable bonds. Seeing her opening she flitted over and swung her blades hacking off his arm as he screamed in pain.

"Ah! You whoring bitch," he yelled as he lashed out with his only good arm.

_What a degrading name to be called… _Jazzmynethought as she slipped behind him, slicing him clean in two.

Jazzmyne let a giggle slip accidentally as she thought of how serious she was. Slowly she turned her attention back to the lower class demons, who looked freaked out and ready to bolt. Some began begging for mercy, which made her grimace. She had a feeling that more rumors were going to spread, only these would be more unflattering.

This whole entire time she's upheld a stoic poker face, until _now_ when she just _happened_ to think of something funny as she was _running_ her sais through the demon. They probably thought she was masochistic or something to that nature, which almost made her laugh again.

"Leave," she demanded. Before she could even turn away the demons ran off, but not beforeher ears picked up one yelling 'she's crazy,' to the others as they ran.

Jazzmyne had just spent the past two hours, parrying and slicing down multitudes of ugly demons. Finally she feeling the after affects of sleep deprevation and the strain of the fighting, the lack of adrenaline pumping through her was leaving her quite exhausted as well. _Thank Kami_ was all she thought as she sighed in relief that the rest of the demons were running away. Only a couple more miles to go and she could open up the portal and slip through to the ningenkia. She was just hoping she lasted long enough to get to the portal and get through it. Jazzmyne was utterly bushed, she desperately needed to catch up on some Z's.

* * *

**~With Hiei~**

Hiei was informed the moment the information was passed from Jazzmyne to Koenma. Luckily Koenma had enough brains to inform him that Jazzmyne would be slipping through the portal into the ningenkia within the next hour or so and that she was going to need some assistance. The annoying baby had _assigned_ him the job of _retrieval. _In all honesty though, he really couldn't complain, he would have been pissed, no infuriated, if the _child _had sent someone else, such as the buffoon or the detective to retrieve her. He abhorred the idea of her being weak and defenseless in anyone else's arms except for his own. Just thinking about it sent his blood a boil and his inner beast clawing at his insides in fury. But even then he was annoyed because this was the possessive behavior only exhibited between mates, and they weren't mates… at least not yet. If he had anything to say about it, which he would, they'd be enacting the very ritual within a months time, if the courtship went as planned.

He grinned at the thought but it quickly disappeared as he thought of how she would react. She seemed like the type of female to want to slowly build up the relationship before mating. In the demon world it would only take a minimal of a months time to acquire the mate in question if the courtship worked. He didn't plan on losing, he would have her as his mate, and he'd do whatever was in his power to do so, even if he had to stoop to pathetic _human_ rituals to accomplish the task. Mentally he grimaced at the way humans courted. Among them were expensive dinners, as the detective called them, flowers and complements, courtesy of the fox, and as hard to imagine as it was, he had over heard the idiot talking about how much girls love moonlight walks on the beach and _romantic_ poetry. He would never stoop as low as to recite poetry, but a walk in the moonlight sounded like something he could force himself into doing. After all, that part of courting was in and among demon culture as well, _humans_ stole the idea when their _own_ females found them unattractive. No surprise there.

Perhaps he'd even find a spot in the forest and set it up for a picknick as well. He'd have to ask the the fox to grow him some flowers, maybe grow them near the area.

Childish screams and laughter were heard as he made his way through the park trees to the small clearing that he was supposed to retrieve her at. The high pitched squeaks from the surrounding playing children made his ears twitch and almost, _almost_ made him silently vow to never have his own. But it would be a lie to think that he would never want his own offspring one day. They were annoying, and needed to be cared for constantly until they could move around on their own. They were even, to him, an unnecessary attachment. But there was a part of him that wanted all of that. Within the past couple months, he'd observed families, with their love and bonding. In a way he wanted that family, he wanted something to claim as his own, however strange and foreign the feeling was.

He distractedly let his mind wander at the thought of having his own family. Jazzmyne came to mind, smiling gently, calming the turbulent storm that had always rushed around inside of him. He saw her round with his child, glowing with shear joy and excitement; a sense of pride seemed to wash over him that almost made him chuckle. He, in a way, felt _whipped _as the detective called it when the idiot would fawn over Yukina.

He realized that as soon as she was back and things settled down, he'd make plans with her. He was bound and determined to state his intentions, and then he'd court her, and as soon as they were both ready they'd finish the mating altogether and perhaps have that family.

**

* * *

**

Jazzmyne had been right about being completely exhausted when she finally arrived at the rendezvous point. As completely cliché as it was, she barely had enough energy to pick up the button that would call the portal that she was given before the mission, and press it. It was annoying to say the least, but she wasn't home free yet, so she mustard all of her strength that she had left and opened the portal. A beautiful swirl of purple and black appeared before her and for a moment she seemed dazed by the flashing of color before her. Snapping out of her stupor though she stumbled through it, coming face to face with beautiful blue skies instead of the normal light purple and red skies that resided in the Makai. All around the ningenkia was just more colorful, as stupid as that sounded. The only downfall was that the air was heavier due to the constant pollution, all in all it was nice to be back

Stumbling forward she gripped a tree to support her weight as she made sure that the portal closed and didn't allow unwanted visitors through. Jazzmyne hadn't slept in about a week, and she expended a lot of energy taking out demons before she could leave.

"I've gotta keep going…gotta get to Genkai" before the words fully left her lips she was stumbling forward, sure that she would meet the unforgiving dirt beneath her. Surprisingly though her face never became familiar with the dirt, and she never inhaled its mossy smell, but instead was met with hard muscles and the smell of a campfire was burned into her sensitive nose. Only one name came to mind. Hiei. Her inner beast practically wept with joy at being close to him, being able to inhale the smell that was his and his alown. She had missed it more than one could ever imagine.

"It's about time you finally got here, I thought I would have to go in there myself and get you." his tine was light and flowed around her like a gentle caress. If she had the energy to she would have smiled and said something corny, like 'it's good to be back,' or something like that. Before she knew it her feet had left the ground and she was comfortably held up against his strong chest. She fought to stay awake and just rest her eyes but it ended all in vain as she gave up the struggle and slowly drifted off into a deep slumber with only one thing in mind.

_home…_

~Hey everyone, I was going to make this longer but… I decided to just end it here… I hope you enjoyed it, if not, there are plenty of other stories to occupy your time with ^_^~

I did have a different arrival in mind, maybe demons following Jazzmyne through the portal, but I just decided to leave it as is. Tell me if you like it!


	16. Chapter 16

**~Yeah so I wasn't going to update for a while since this week I was supposed to tour colleges, but as my luck would have it, my car is unusable at the moment… First it gets hit by a trampoline during a major storm shattering the back windshield into a million pieces, and now this… But what-ever, shit happens~**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

_Chapter 16_**:** _Shit Just Keeps Hitting The Fan_

* * *

You ever have that feeling, that floating feeling? You know, when your drifting in between fantasy and reality, or perhaps that in between were your awake, yet asleep at the same time. The feeling of floating above your body, and yet you feel heavy, like your being weighed down by a ton of bricks. Just drifting, and yet not moving. You know its time to wake up, yet you don't, and no matter what, you can't force yourself to move.

That's the state Jazzmyne was in, a kind of purgatory. Just hovering. She could hear voices, they weren't distinct and they were broken, almost choppy, like the feeling you get when your drifting in and out of consciousness.

"…Is she…?"

"…yes… quiet…"

"Why would…"

"you had…go…"

"Stupid…quiet…"

"Make me…I…"

"Will she…I think…"

The voices and the disembodied sentences started to buzz around her head, she didn't know who was talking or if they were enemies. She tried to force herself to wake up but no matter what she did she couldn't move. There was more talking almost like arguing going on around her. Every time someone spoke the words seemed to caress over her, sending annoying shivers up her spine.

The last thing she remember was being with Hiei. She remembered him picking her up and bringing her, to what she originally thought was back home. But if Hiei really did bring her home, where was he? Those thoughts brought Jazzmyne into a fit of worry as she began to fight against the bonds of sleep that kept her still and drifting. What if Hiei was attacked? He may need her help, and she was useless in this state.

"Shut up, if you wake her, I'll personally rip out all of your voice boxes…!" there it was. The voice she was waiting for.

Jazzmyne instantly felt a sense of calm, readily wanting to relax back into a peaceful slumber. Unfortunately, his voice sent a shock through her system that she couldn't turn off. It would figure that when she was finally capable of going back to sleep, she couldn't.

Jazzmyne felt a pull as gravity seemed to take over and the floating sensation was gone. Instead, she felt like her spirit decided to jump off a cliff only to collide into her body with alarming speed instead.

She slowly opened her eyes, getting used to the change in lighting as she blinked the sleep out of her eyes.

"Now, now Hiei, their only curious, you can't kill them for that," after hearing Kurama, Jazzmyne turned her attention to her left noting that Hiei was standing near a large window glancing at Kurama as he spoke.

"Curiosity killed the cat, fox, or is that not the right analogy." She couldn't help but chuckle as Kurama sweat dropped and gave a nervous smile as Hiei smirked in confidence. Both Hiei and Kurama instantly turned in her direction, hearing her unsuppressed laugh.

Jazzmyne lightly smiled as Kurama walked towards her in relief.

"Well its about time you decided to grace us with your presence," grumbled Genki. "How are you feeling, these dimwits have been worried ever since Hiei brought you over." Jazzmyne turned her attention towards Genki, taking note that she stood at the foot of the bed with Yusuke and Kuwabara standing behind her, both rubbing their necks sheepishly.

"Sorry about that. I'm fine, my body's just exhausted. I've been sleep deprived with this mission, but I was able to gather the needed information, so it was all worth it," she said smiling in Genki's direction, only to grimace as she tried to sit up into a more suitable position. "Kurama, would you be a dear and help me sit up, I'm so exhausted I ca barely move." Kurama smiled in response and helped her sit up, pushing up the pillows to lean against in the process. She smiled in thanks as he sat on a stool that was next to the bed.

"So what the hell happened there? All we heard was that binky breath up there had sent you on a reconnaissance mission to gather information on what's his face…?" added Yusuke as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I believe his name was Sensui," Kurama lightly stated.

"Yeah him, why the hell is he even trying to open the barrier between the worlds! And haven't we had enough of these stupid demons trying to take over the world!? This whole thing is getting old if you ask me."

"I have to agree, detective, I'm beginning to become annoyed as well. These idiots need to be put in their place." responded Hiei with a malicious grin as he clutched his sword.

Hey, now tha' I think about it, were 'ave you been shrimp! You can't juss up an leave us in the middle of a crisis!" Kuwabara yelled as he pointed at a glaring Hiei, who's only reply was his infamous all purpose answer, 'Hn.'

"Yeah three eyes, I thought you said that this didn't have anything to do with you, not that I don't want your help or anything, but why the sudden change in heart?"

"Hn, it's become apparent that you are too incompetent to handle this situation on your own. Besides the baby has agreed to lower my probation if I assist you in this matter."

"It would figure that the little guy wouldn't actually help us on his own…" Kuwabara grumbled.

Insults flew between Hiei and Kuwabara as the others sweat dropped. Jazzmyne was completely adept in the art of ignoring annoying sounds, so that's exactly what she did. In all seriousness she had just gotten back from the Makai, all she wanted was the peace and quiet that accompanied sleep.

"Well as amusing as it is to watch all of you bicker, I think its time to get down to the matter at hand." Everyone in the room grew silent, the bickering between Kuwabara and Hiei ceasing to exist as I sighed at how glorious the quiet was. "Would any of you like to explain what's happened since I've been away? I have a vague idea about the enemies we're facing, but you've actually been fighting them."

"Thanks to the information that you gathered in the Makai, we were able to put suspicion into fact. Sensui is truly the wring leader and now we understand his purpose," stated Genki in her graveled voice.

"Yeah and thanks to that bastard there's a portal that's going to be opened for every other demon under the sun B class and lower," Yusuke sighed out.

"Quiet dimwit, she already knows that, what she doesn't know is that because of this, demon energy is seeping through to the human world and affecting humans…"

"Wait, Genki, lets back track. I sensed the demonic energy that seeped into the human world, even now I feel it, though now its stronger. In what way is it affecting the humans, surely its not making them sick is it?" She felt confused and concerned all at the same time. She was almost sure that the evidence was in her voice. The more her mind raced to find the answers she needed the more she thought about the demonic bugs that she noticed hovering around before she left. Jazzmyne silently thanked her lucky stars that she strengthened the protection wards around her house, at least Maria was safe from the bugs and the new threat.

"Well, the demonic energy is in the air that the humans breath, as you know. Well normally it wouldn't be a problem but in one particular town it was stronger and happened to affect several of its residents, actually giving them strange psychic powers. I happened to stumble upon a few of them when they tried to use their powers and something went wrong," Genki stopped and sighed making sure she had Jazzmyne's full attention. "Any way I helped train them to use their new found _gifts_." seeing Jazzmyne's unasked question she explained their abilities in detail before continuing. "It also seems others were also affected though, but instead, joined Sensui."

"Well, this is something new… in all honesty, I wasn't expecting the energy be strong enough to affect a human in that way," to her left she caught Kurama slight nod, meaning that he hadn't thought it would either. "Since some of the humans joined Sensui, I take it that these humans are the ones that we'll be fighting in order to get to Sensui, am I correct in assuming so?"

"Yeah, and we've had a couple run ins with 'em already. Bad news is, they can do this strange thing with their powers called territories, they make you follow their rules. One things fer sure, its bazaar." Kuwabara answered as he too pondered their powers.

"So it would appear," Jazzmyne answered. "Are the powers permanent, or will they disappear in time?"

"I have a theory that they'll disappear in time, but you never know, the demonic energy may have just awakened already hidden talents that could have awakened in time any way, this could have just speeded up the process," Kurama said sagely.

"Binky breath seems to think that they'll eventually disappear as soon as the flow of demonic energy is sealed back into the demon world, but even he doesn't know for sure," Yusuke said with an eye role.

"Hn," scoffed Hiei in agreement.

"Alright lets get back on track, Genki, you mentioned that there were some humans joined up with Sensui, do you happen to know who they are?"

"We've met a couple of them, trying to gather reinforcements, we met one earlier in our search who was a mind reader, able to read everyone's mind within thirty feet of were he was," Genki said in her usual stoic manner.

"That's truly amazing," Jazzmyne replied in astonishment. She heard a slow and quiet growl, undetectable to human ears, from her left as Hiei gave a slight glare in her direction. She forgot that because they weren't mated that he'd be extra possessive when she was around or talked about other males. She'd have to make it up to him later.

"Not really," replied Yusuke, "the guy was a real pervert."

"He was useful, we were able to find Sensui and now we know what he looks like," stated Genki.

"Is he still with all of you? I sense another male human in the other room."

"Unfortunately no, he was attacked as a warning to us, and is reluctant to help, but I don't blame him," Genki paused briefly and then continued. "But Murota was able to give us the seven names of our enemies, they are: Black Angel, Gate Keeper, Sniper, Gourmet, Game Master, Doctor and Sea Man. Sea Man is the one that you sense, Kuwabara saved him, and brought him here."

"Hn, idiot."

"What'd you say!?"

"What are you, hard of hearing too?"

"Hey shrimp, come say it to my face!"

Jazzmyne ignored there banter and focused on the matter at hand "those are strange nicknames, no doubt a clue to their abilities."

"You are correct."

"And how many have you defeated already?"

"First we fought against Doctor when we were at the hospital with Murota, the mind reader. He was a doctor who used bugs as a way to inject people with a disease that he made. He was one crazy ass bastard that's for sure…"

"Yeah and then it was Sea Man, he came after me, luckily I was able to get my powers back just in time and beat him," Kuwabara gloated.

"He was helpful as well, gave us much needed information. Especially on Chapter Black, the video tape that was shown to all of Sensui's followers," Kurama said nervously.

"Chapter Black! Wait, I heard that it was held in Spirit World held in a confidential file, unseen and hidden. The video's horrors are said to be beyond any thing anyone's ever seen." how could he get his hands on it? Koenma never mentioned that the tape was missing.

"Yes, apparently it has the ability to turn anyone to their side, I have to admit there once was a time where I too wanted to see the tape." said Kurama with a far off voice.

"Hn, your not the only one fox, there was a time when I was searching for it as well."

"I think every demon that carries the knowledge of Chapter Black wants to examine its contents. I'm ashamed to admit, but I too was curious about it as well…" Jazzmyne muttered as she smiled sheepishly when all eyes turned in her direction shocked at the admittance. Hiei seemed pleasantly surprised but she tried to ignore the satisfaction that flowed around him.

"Geeze, it must be one hell of a morbid tape then," grinned Yusuke, as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Shut it dimwit, lets try to stay on track. It seems that there was a copy of Chapter Black that was stolen by Sensui, and that's how he managed to obtain its contents. Now we have less than a week to stop Sensui and rest of his followers. I'm sure Koenma briefed you, Jazzmyne on what happened to Sensui before you took the mission, correct?"

"Yes, you are correct," her mind instantly replayed what Koenma said about how Sensui lost it. "Koenma is here as well?"

"Yeah, when Hiei brought you here we were getting Koenma to give us some much needed information. We should head back there and have Koenma finish, we only stopped to make sure you were okay," Stated Yusuke as he folded his arms over his chest.

"I appreciate the concern, but this information should take top priority, I'll be fine, you guys go ahead." silently Jazzmyne relaxed back against the pillows. As soon as she was alone she'd change into the fresh cloths that were lying on the foot of the bed and help them to the best of my ability. She'd rested enough for right now, sure her body was exhausted, but according to the information that Koenma gave, we only hade less than a week until all hell broke loose and demons flooded the human world.

"Right, lets have Koenma finish telling us about the newest bad guy that wants to take over the world."

Yusuke and Genki walked out of the room, followed by Kuwabara and Kurama. Before Kurama walked out the door his questioning gaze swept over to Hiei who wasn't moving to join them.

"Hn, I'm staying here."

Kurama replied with a slight nod as he walked out of the room, shutting the door in the process.

Jazzmyne turned her attention to Hiei as he sat cross legged at the end of the bed, his arms folded in front of his chest, seemingly content.

"You should have told me when Koenma sent you on that ridiculous mission," Hiei stated.

"In all honesty it never crossed my mind to inform you," she replied sheepishly. "Koenma said that all of you were busy, I didn't want to bother you guys."

"Next time make a point to inform me," said Hiei in a sheer protective tone as he moved from his sitting position at the end of the bed, to mere inches in front of Jazzmyne's face.

Jazzmyne chuckled as she lightly brushed her fingers over his cheek, reveling in contact of the touch. His eyes seemed to bore into hers, trying to decipher something hidden.

"Onna, after the defeat of Sensui and his weak followers, I plan to court you, I felt it was imperative that I make my intentions as clear and precise as possible so that there is no confusion later," said Hiei calmly.

"So you want me as your mate?" she said with a wry grin, as her thumb gently rubbed his cheek.

"Yes," Hiei said, unsure of what more to say.

"Alright, but just because I like you, and you're my life mate, don't expect to win me over easily," she said in a teasing manner.

"Jazzmyne, there's something you that you should be aware of," he paused for dramatic affect, grabbing her attention immediately. "I never loose," and with that he crashed his lips into hers, loving the taste and feel of her beneath him. Her hands pulled him closer as he hover above her, easily dominating the kiss. Lightly he nibbled on her bottom lip, asking for entrance into her heated confines. As soon as she parted her lips, his tongue dove inside, eager to explore and taste what was soon to be his. Delicious was the only word that came to mind as their tongues danced an age old dance.

Slowly, prolonging the his departure, he moved away, nibbling on her irresistible bare shoulder instead.

Just when she was about to claim his heavenly lips a shock went through her senses. Someone was here, and they weren't friendly. Taking a quick glance at Hiei she noted that he felt the new presence as well. He dutifully stopped his attack of her neck and instead of his calm posture, he was rigged, eye's seemingly locked on the heavily draped window. Slowly, careful not to make a sound he stood, deftly grabbing his sword and unsheathing it in the process.

From outside the room, Yusuke and Kuwabara's angered voices were easily heard, along with running. Slowly Jazzmyne stood as well, slipping her sais off of the side table and gripping them in hand. This must be Sensui. His aura was strong, and wise. It had to be Sensui. Moving lightly towards the window she pulled the drapes aside.

"Hiei, Everyone is making their way outside, lets stay here and see what happens. If we rush with them then the enemies may have the advantage, all of us in one spot," she watched as everyone made their way outside as their opponent faced them.

"Hn." Hiei stood next to Jazzmyne, but made sure to keep part of him in front of her, just incase.

Both of them watched as Yusuke rushed Sensui and was still being pushed back. Yusuke was strong, but Sensui had years of skill behind his moves, giving him more of an advantage. She knew that Yusuke wasn't invincible, but the way Sensui was beating him around, it looked like he had no skill.

**~And I'm gonna' end it there! Sorry about the long wait, in all honesty I was busy trying to finish summer work before school and my birthday in a couple weeks. I'll update faster and sooner now that I'm almost finished with my work. Thanks for being patient!~**


	17. Chapter 17

~Again I must apologize about how long it took to update this chapter and the last chapter, I've become increasingly lazy with school just around the corner and all. Well anyway, here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy, but if not there are plenty of other fan fiction out there.~

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, and for the rest of this story I wont claim that title either. Some of the dialogue I don't own either, simply borrowed it.

* * *

Chapter 17: _Division_

Jazzmyne and Hiei both made their way to the roof tops, both crouched low watching Sensui and Yusuke from above. Hands at a ready, weapons in position.

Jazzmyne watched Yusuke and Sensui as they powered up, both measuring the others power. Yusuke continually rushed Sensui, each time being kicked back with overwhelming force. Jazzmyne was honestly surprised at the lack of energy and care Sensui was using to push Yusuke back, even the punches Yusuke did land didn't affect him. He was going to need to get stronger and fast if he had any hope of winning against such an opponent.

"He's using Re-shu-yu-kin style…" Jazzmyne muttered as she watched Yusuke slam into a street light. She had faced a lot of fighters in her time, always cataloging what fighting style her opponents used. She mentally praised herself for taking the time to study different fighting techniques when she was younger.

"Re-shu-yu-kin," muttered Hiei as he watched Sensui carefully.

"It's a style that relies on fast foot work, each time remaining in their fighting position, able to deflect attacks with their arms, and attacking with swift kicks. It's a difficult style to learn though…"

"Hn. How is it so difficult, you block with your arms, and attack with your legs…"

"No, Hiei, there's more to it than that. One may only learn the true style after they've mastered all other fighting styles. Him using the style at all shows that he's a true martial arts expert," she paused momentarily recalling what she learned years ago. "Yusuke may be outnumbered after all."

Both watched as Sensui powered up energy into the palm of his hand, creating a perfect sphere, and launching at Kurama, Genki, Kuwabara, and Koenma.

Silently Jazzmyne tightened her hold on her weapons, ready to protect her comrades in a moments notice. A firm hand clapped down on her shoulder, stopping her from rushing into the blast.

She watched as the team ducked from the ball of energy, as it deftly flew over them, colliding with the apartment building. She couldn't fathom the reason behind wasting his energy on such an attack.

"What's his goal… why would he attack Yusuke's apartment building. Wait, wasn't Kuwabara's sister, Botan and Sea Man left behind!?"

"Hn, there's no point in worrying. Our goal is to watch, maybe exploit a weakness, if he shows any."

Jazzmyne nodded in understanding, as she continued to watch as Yusuke tried distracting Sensui by flitting around him, before trying to land a hit. But even then he was thrown back by one of Sensui's powerful kicks. Sensui wasn't giving anything for her to work with, if she were fighting she'd hold him down with her shadows, and use her speed against him. It was a shame that not everyone could manipulate shadows, it would have come in handy.

Within seconds Yusuke was kicked through a store window as Sensui ran off, silently commanding everyone to follow, and of course they did.

Hiei and Jazzmyne followed at a slower rate. Jazzmyne commanding the shadows to cloak them as they followed Sensui.

Sensui led everyone to an abandoned building, slipping inside as Yusuke and his team followed him inside.

"Hn, that was probably a trap," Hiei muttered as he observed the building from above, "If anything happens Kurama can handle it."

"I agree, we'll stay up here until we notice anything out of the norm,"

Before long Sensui crashed through one of the windows, landing perfectly on his feet as if he'd crashed through windows all his life.

"Hn,"

"Yeah, I agree that qualifies as out of the _norm_," she murmured.

Jazzmyne watched as Sensui stood among the crowds of people grinning from ear to ear, well not really grinning, but smirking. Like clock work though he ran off again as one of his partners created a diversion, seemingly splitting up the group. Why was he running, and why was his partner jumping in and cornering Kurama? Yusuke and Kuwabara were alone with Sensui then… wait, could he really be, yes he was!

"He's slowly splitting everyone up… but why?" she murmured as she watched Keiko enter the scene.

He was testing one of them, but was it Yusuke or Kuwabara.

"Hn, according to the detectives onna, their after Kuwabara, her thoughts on the situation are jumbled after that. Idiot's."

"Why would they be after Kuwabara," she muttered more to herself than anyone else. Quickly she scanned her brain for any information concerning Kuwabara. Biting her lip she recalled that the barrier between worlds only allowed demons B-class and lower. She also recalled that the barrier would only be sliced open in a certain area. Wait that's it! _Sliced_ open, Kuwabara was excited only a short while ago about him gaining a new power and slicing through Sea Mans hold, and from what Genki said his sword was made of spiritual energy. She ignored him before, not on purpose, but it just sort of happened. What if Kuwabara's new power was the key? She couldn't be that far off.

"Come on, we better follow them. Leaving this up to the detective and idiot is suicide."

Quickly coming out of her thoughts she followed after Hiei, noting that Kuwabara was in a car, driving away from Yusuke… grumbling in annoyance at Kuwabara being kidnapped she focused on chasing after the vehicle, laughing momentarily as Yusuke started chasing down the truck in a bicycle. She was silently amazed at how fast he was pedaling after the truck. She made a mental note to praise him later. His determination to get his friend back was remarkable.

_And so it begins._

* * *

Jazzmyne had to wonder why people would follow Sensui's ordeals as she followed the truck and the road it was traveling on with her eyes. It kept swerving around other vehicles, not worrying about what side of the road they drove on, causing other cars to crash into others. She watched in astonishment at all the wrecks that they were leaving in their wake, so much destruction for one vehicle.

Instantly she noted that Yusuke was weaving in and out of the destruction in determination to get to his friend. Behind him a motorcycle sped through the streets as well, following after him.

'_I felt your distress, what's wrong' _Hiei's voice rang solidly in her head.

'_Your just full of surprises aren't you?' _Shesaid mildly surprised.

'_Onna, your distress.' _He responded.

'_Nothing to worry about I'm fine, but another one of Sensui's lackeys' just came out of one of the alley's and is following after Yusuke. What do you recommend I do? Should I-' _her train of thought was interrupted.

'_No, stay away from him.' _He growled out before cutting contact. She barely suppressed a sigh at his possessive nature, but she understood it.

Silently she leapt off the crowded tree branches, making sure that she was too hidden in the foliage to be seen and far enough away to not be noticed.

Hiei had informed her that he'd move in closer while she backed him up from the rear if things went wrong. She knew that she wasn't in the back for _just_ back up, he made sure that she was far away from any unnecessary danger, he was in his own way, protecting her, and it was cute, but she was edgily determined to show him that she was stronger than she let on. She was, after all, rounding on her five hundredth human year, she knew what she was doing and she had strength to back up skill. She knew that he realized this, and that the double protection that he was taking, was more because of the courting and that she was quite possibly going to be his mate, not to mention life mate in general.

Her safety was key in his mind.

* * *

Jazzmyne was mildly shocked when she saw Yusuke go flying off his bike by the same person on the motorcycle. She knew Hiei had requested that she stay in the back, away from danger and such, but Yusuke could have his hands full with this one. Quickly, making up her mind she sped off towards Hiei and Yusuke's general location.

Within moments she came across Yusuke running through the forest, fear clearly written on his face.

"Fucking Birds!" he yelled as the wind picked up and birds flew from their perches. "Fucking country side, screw you!"

"Hiei," Jazzmyne muttered as she landed beside Hiei as he watched Yusuke run through the forest.

"Hn," _'follow him.'_

"After you," she replied as they both disappeared after him.

* * *

Yusuke was punching a swarm of rocks away as they arrived.

"Bring it on!" he yelled as he finished with the rocks.

A swarm of knives then flew at him as if in answer to an unuttered plea.

She watched as the knives come forth no doubt the one facing, indirectly speaking, was sniper. The name fit, if it were someone else she'd be pleasantly surprised.

He shot the knives away, only missing two, but even though he dodged they kept at him. She observed that the bull's-eyes that were now one his body were their intended targets. Before they were able to sink into his flesh though, Yusuke caught them and threw them into the ground.

"I'm gonna' bash his pretty boy face in when I get a hold of him!"

Glancing at Hiei she saw that he was scanning his surroundings. She knew that Hiei didn't like sensing the energy, the main problem being that we were in his _territory, _as they called it, the whole place had his energy which threw everything off. We couldn't directly locate him, we had to either spot him, or wait until he showed himself. She had already tried reaching out with her shadows to find Sniper, but, as luck would have it she was coming up with blanks. She couldn't get a clear read.

"Their moving again," he murmured snapping Jazzmyne out of her thoughts as he pulled her after Yusuke.

Before long Yusuke was being chased down with a giant truck, smashing through the surrounding forest as it went.

"Shit…!" Jazzmyne muttered as she leapt out of the way of Yusuke and the rampaging truck.

"Stay by my side," she heard Hiei state from beside her. Glancing over she noted that he was staring at her intently before he turned his attention back to the matter at hand.

'_Sorry, didn't think that he'd get chased down by a truck,'_ she thought with sarcasm dripping from every word.

'_Hn, next time, expect it,' _she could practically feel his smile as he replied to her sarcastic thoughts.

At fist she was slightly shocked that he could read minds, let alone hers. Usually life mates can communicate via telepathy, but that's only after a blood exchange, joining them on more than one plane. Since they hadn't fulfilled that part of the joining, she had been confused. Luckily she'd always been observant and noticed a purple hue on his forehead that made her remember that he had the jagan eye. She completely forgot about it when he spoke to her for the first time via telepathy. She had mentally scolded herself at her lack of remembrance.

Hiei was getting annoyed with the lack of control that Yusuke was exhibiting in his fight. If it were his fight he'd have went to the highest vocal point, such as the steep cliffs to scope out his enemy. He was even more annoyed that Jazzmyne _could _have been hurt by that metal tank that was chasing Yusuke. If she hadn't of dodged he would have pulled her out of the way, but in doing so he would have revealed their location to the enemy. Without anyone else's notice he started powering up his fist of the immortal flame, maybe showing the enemy that there was more than one target would get him to show himself long enough to disable him. The thought brought on a smirk, that easily graced Hiei's lips. He began thinking of all the ways to _disable_ an opponent.

_Decapitation, castration…_

"Hiei, don't you dare use your powers!" Jazzmyne bit out as she placed a hand on his out stretched arm. Seeing his questioning gaze she elaborated, "that truck holds fuel, it's a fuel truck, highly flammable. If you were to hit it, it'd explode. I highly doubt the forest, or Yusuke would survive the blast, let alone you or me."

After she finished he lowered his arm, extinguishing the flames.

"So running me over wasn't enough!" Yusuke yelled.

Suddenly a silver shine caught Jazzmyne's eye and before she could blink, she was thrown over Hiei's shoulder as he rushed to grab Yusuke. Hiei was moving fast and before she knew it she was being gently placed onto the ground next to Hiei, who's attention was strictly in front of him. Turning around she met the back of Sniper, who's gaze was on the rising smoke and fire.

Sniper turned around slowly, eyes betraying him in shock.

"Yusuke…" he murmured slowly as his gaze quickly swept over Yusuke and then landed on stoic Hiei. "Who the hell are you?"

Jazzmyne knew that Hiei wanted to fight this one, he wouldn't want her to interfere, so she stood back.

"Hiei… ?" Yusuke questioned from his place on the ground.

Hiei ignored him and walked towards Sniper as Jazzmyne bent down to help Yusuke.

'_Hiei, not to be a sideline fighter, but remember that he has a gun and can control objects, keep your eyes open.' _Jazzmyne couldn't help but warn. She didn't get a response instead he kept walking forward.

"I have no qualms with you, but if you get in my way I'll kill you just the same," Sniper said as he pointed his gun at Hiei who continued to walk forward. "Last warning," he ground out as Hiei continued to walk towards him.

Sniper, following through with his warning began Shooting at Hiei, who dodged out of the way with remarkable speed. Leaping from the ground Hiei appeared in front of Sniper, his blade in Snipers chest.

"Hiei!" Yusuke yelled.

"What, now I cant even kill the bad humans?" Hiei exclaimed incredulously, before sighing out "Your lucky the blade is just inches away from his heart."

Before Hiei could remove the blade, Sniper wrapped his arm around Hiei's neck, trying to keep him in place as he aimed his gun towards Yusuke. Jazzmyne taking notice stood in front of Yusuke, protecting him if necessary.

"Why…?"

"Anything for the cause…" Sniper said right before Hiei ripped his blade out causing Sniper to fall.

Jazzmyne smiled at him in reassurance as he turned in their direction and walked forward. As if reading Yusuke's thoughts to his unasked question Hiei spoke.

"I did it for the tree's. The breeze here smells like home. It smells like blood and the rotting decay of corpses," he said staring off into the distance. She mentally sighed at his description. She silently wondered if he enjoyed the smell of death, or perhaps it was just to seem like he truly didn't care anymore than usual.

"Look at it, the gate to demon world is almost opened," all three of them looked towards the shuddering glow as he continued. "Maybe I should return home." Jazzmyne mentally frowned. She didn't want him going to demon world, wasn't he going to court her? didn't she construct the perfect home here that she wanted to show him? Why would he say that he may go back to demon world?

"Damn it! I was able to take down Toguro, and right when I assume that everything would be just one big slice of cake, some lone X spirit detective has to come along and open up the fucking gate of hell!" Yusuke ground out angrily. "And to make matters worse Kuwabara has to go and get himself kidnapped…"

"Yusuke… right now your in no shape-," she started sympathetically.

"-to be playing the hero," Hiei finished.

"And if I don't then who will! If you don't excuse me, I have to go save the world… Again!"

Silently Jazzmyne watched as Hiei attacked Yusuke, holding the sword to his neck.

'_Hiei, honey, why are you attacking Yusuke?' _

'_He's being foolish, I wont hurt him,' _Hiei paused before he continued with a smirk evident, _'much.'_

"I hold your life in my hands detective, what are you going to do? I have a feeling that Sensui wont stop here."

"Kuwabara is in danger, he holds the power to open the gate,"

"Kuwabara wasn't prepared for them, look were he is now" Hiei ground out.

"Shut up!"

"Do I have to kill you, or are you really that foolish?"

Jazzmyne watched from the sidelines, making her self comfortable on a large rock, trying to tune out the rest of their conversation as Hiei powered up. Silently she grabbed his run away cloak as it flew from his body, holding it close to her in a hugging manner. Both _boys_ went at it, punches flying. Through the fight she was able to see the bond that Hiei had with Yusuke, though he'd never say it out loud. Actions speak louder than words in Hiei's case.

It only lasted a few minutes before they landed apart, Hiei having a mild cut on his arm from the ordeal.

"You passed," Hiei said with a chuckle.

"What…"

"You didn't back down, you rose to the challenge," he stated as he lifted up his arm to lick the blood away.

Jazzmyne taking notice appeared beside him, taking his arm in her grasp, giving him his cloak in the process. Hiei deftly slipped it on and continued his speech, eyeing Jazzmyne.

"Go, save the human world, either way I'm fine with the outcome," Hiei said as he walked towards Jazzmyne, grabbing her hand, as she smiled at him.

"Aren't you going to help? I mean your already here and all-"

"I have no reason to, there's nothing in it for me," Hiei said as he and Jazzmyne began walking ahead.

"Well, you see, Sensui has a copy of the Chapter Black tape, maybe you can, oh, I don't know, get your little bandaged hands on it," Yusuke said in a round-a-bout way.

"That would be impossible detective, there's no way Spirit World officials would allow me to get my hands on such a tape," Hiei replied, almost anxiously.

"Well you never know, I mean I'm sure they wont even notice that its gone with all the chaos."

"Hn"

"Not to come between your trading, _boys_, but it seems that a few demons are heading our way," Jazzmyne stated looking into the sky, Yusuke and Hiei following suit.

Two dramatically ugly demons landed before them, drooling like hungry dogs as they spoke.

"We are here to pillage and eat all of your woman and children!" said the tall one.

"Yes, hand over your female," exclaimed the shorter one.

"Friends of yours Hiei"

"Why would _I_ associate with such weak idiots, _detective_?" Hiei grumbled out.

"Yeah, your right. Stupid and ugly, must be lower class…"

Both demons finally understanding that they were being insulted charged forward, neither getting very far as they were sliced into bits.

"Both of you are brutes, you know that?" Jazzmyne exclaimed.

"I hate humans, but I hate tourists more," Hiei said as if it made perfect sense.

"I agree with ya. So your fighting with us?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, I now have more of a reason too,"

"Glad your back on the team, I take it you are too, Jazz?"

"I wouldn't just leave you guys to fight alone, of course I'm fighting with you," she said, as she held onto Hiei's hand.

'_The third stage to opening the gate is complete'_

~Hey guys, hopefully you enjoyed this, if not, like I always say, there's plenty of others out there to be read. I tried to get this out earlier, but I decided to update on my birthday, so Happy Birthday to me!~


	18. Chapter 18

**Authoress (Lyss):** Hey everyone, I guess I should apologize for not updating faster but with school and trying to get back into the swing of things, I got moderately tied up. Oh, did I mention that my lap top crashed too!? Yeah so on top of that my precious lap top crashes on me, and I have no idea what to do. Oh wait I'm not done! The desk top that we have for back up isn't that great either, I still haven't uploaded all my stuff to it, the piece of junk wont except anything from my flash drive! And because my lap top is no longer of use I cant put my files on a CD. But any way I'm sure none of you wanna here Lil' o' me complain, so on with the next chapter of my instalment!

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own Yu Yu Hakusho, **nor** do I own some of the dialogue

Chapter 18: _Team_

Now that everyone was together it was time to get down to business. Jazzmyne stood patiently beside Hiei and Kurama, going over and categorizing pieces of information in her brain. She was barely listening to the group as they spoke amongst each other. If it weren't for Hiei telepathically snapping her out of her thoughts, she would have never noticed that Kurama was trying to get her attention, she would have continued shuffling around in her thoughts.

"I'm sorry Kurama, I was..." she couldn't find the right words to describe what she was doing, but luckily he understood, after all, he knew that when she was given new information, she examined it at an alarming rate and blocked out all other distractions.

"You were somewhere else entirely, its alright. As I was saying, as you've joined in our quest, it would only be fair to introduce you to Yu Kaito, he's from the same school that I mentioned to you before for the gifted, he's also one of the humans that developed a power from the demon energy he has the power of Taboo. When you are in his territory you have to be careful of what you say, otherwise he can steal your soul," Kurama stated casually as he waved his hand in the direction of a young man with glasses and curly dark hair. She silently took in his appearance, he was thought of as a genius among the humans, she could tell by the way he carried himself.

Kaito gave a small nod pushing up his glasses to the bridge of his nose as he straightened. when Kurama was finished with Kaito's introduction he turned to a tall, thin man on Kaito's left.

"Next to Kaito is Mitsunari Yanagisawa, he has the ability to actually copy a persons DNA when their in his territory, turning himself into an exact replica of said person."

"Please, call me Yana, Yanagisawa is too long,"he announced with a small wave.

"A pleasure to meet both of you, I'm Jazzmyne," she knew they were probably curious about her, but she wasn't one to give to much information out about herself.

She smiled lightly at the two of them, only a tad bit curious as to where the other young psychic was that was mentioned earlier. As if reading her mind Kurama continued.

"There was another psychic with us but he was injured by Doctor and is currently recuperating. His name was Asato Kido, he could paralyze someone in his territory by stepping on their shadow."

"Well now that we all know each other, why don't we get down to business, we can all become friends later, in case none of you realized, the world's about to freaking end," Yusuke cut in.

"Yusuke's right, we really have a limited amount of time left. Why don't we go over who's actually left to face in the Demon's Door cave, after all that is our next destination, no doubt the final battle with Sensui," Jazzmyne stated.

"Yes I agree, we all know that when we started there were seven, Yusuke took out Doctor," Kurama established.

"And I did away with Sniper," Hiei spoke mysteriously.

"Yes, and most of us know that seven minus two is five," Kurama interjected.

"Hey!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Oh don't forget Itari, but he's with us now," Botan stated.

"Your right, so now there's only four, which I'm sure we'll all run into at Demon Door's cave when we save Kuwabara," Jazzmyne murmured.

"Well now that we've got that all squared away, why don't we all get our asses moving?"Yusuke bluntly stated as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Patience is a virtue Yusuke, it doesn't pay to be impulsive and rush into unfamiliar territory," Jazzmyne stated sympathetically.

"We don't have much time, that's what I'm trying to get across here, we have what, two days before all hell breaks loose in the world!?"

"Speaking of days, why does the date keep moving up, its going to open a whole four days earlier than the spirit detective officials originally predicated," wondered Botan aloud.

"The portal is enlarging at an alarming and uncontrollable rate, the type of power that the portal is made out of isn't meant to be tampered with by a demon, because no demon nor human could truly sustain and control it. Technically right now it has a mind of its own, the demon who is opening it is merely doing just that, he has no control, and if he does its very limited, in an easier explanation," Jazzmyne explained, making an obvious turn in Botan and Yusuke's general direction, "think of it as a water balloon, completely filled with water, the water originally cant escape the balloon, but if u poke a hole in it the water is almost impossible to keep inside, eventually the hole gets bigger and the water spills forth." She had been thinking about the portal since Koenma had first explained her mission. As soon as she received information her brain went to work, sorting and calculating. No _single_ demon, no matter the class, could control this portal, not even her, which she didn't care to admit out loud.

"That's an interesting analogy."

"Alright I get it now, its dangerous and unpredictable, now lets get a move on, enough talking, lets get Kuwabara back."

There was a chorus of agreements as everyone turned, Botan easily locating where the Demons door cave was.

Everyone walked with a noticeable purpose, it was a similar twist in their swagger that made them all seem as if to be an unbeatable force. They all knew the consequences, what was riding on this one battle, and yet walked dutifully, without a single stagger of fear. Even if there was an ounce of fear amongst them all, they could count on each other. It reminded Jazzmyne of some of the great warriors of old, when there was an actual purpose for fighting, and a passion that was undeniable.

Yes, this was going to be one of there hardest trials yet, and there was a slight chance some of them weren't going to make it back, but they'd win, they all knew it like they knew that the sun would shine in all its glory on its next rising in praise.

* * *

Alright so I think I should apologize this is a filler before they enter the cave, and I've had this done for a few weeks now, I've been kind of waiting for reviews, and well... I haven't been getting my desired amount. I digress, no worries I shall continue for those that enjoy my fic. I will continue the story, its not under reconstruction or anything, my computer did shit the bed and such, but mainly I've been swamped with work. Please be patient, The updates will still continue just at a slower pace.


	19. Chapter 19

Lyss: I tried to get the next chapter up faster than the last, but I've also decided to create a Naruto fan-fiction and my time is slightly divided between the two, not to mention school work and such, thank the gods above that I only have a year and a half left, but that's not including college. For the time being try and enjoy my rendition of Yu Yu Hakusho, if not there are plenty of other stories out there to be read and enjoyed.

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Yu Yu Hakusho, **nor** some of the dialogue or character personalities. I **only** own my own characters.

Rated **M** for a reason, and because I wanted some leeway.

**Chapter 19**: A Better Trap

Lightning flashed as thunder boomed in the darkened sky. The wind ruffled over the earth stirring up dust and debris, whispering over five hearty warriors as they looked into the blackened cave that was burrowed out in front of them.

"Yeah this is definitely the right place, that's the truck that Sensui used to kidnap Kuwabara, not to mention its creepy enough," Yusuke grumbled out.

"I will admit that its drearier than I expected" Hiei muttered in a monotone voice.

"Hiei hearing you say that makes the whole place seem worse than it is," Jazzmyne giggled out. "It isn't really that bad, a little dark, but the darks never killed anyone," Jazzmyne stated with a smile causing Hiei to smirk and Kurama to chuckle.

"You know if it were any other girl standing here with us, they'd be freaking out, holding on to one of us for dear life, not that I'm complaining but, why aren't you?" Yusuke's eyebrows raised to meet his hairline as he wondered what made her different from any other girl, _well_, he thought as he mentally corrected himself, _woman_.

"The dark cant kill anyone-" Kurama started to elaborate.

"It's what's in the dark that can kill you, you fool, that's what she means," Hiei continued

"its pointless to fear the dark, the only thing you should fear is what's in the dark, or maybe more specifically, who's controlling the shadows," Jazzmyne muttered loud enough for the group to hear before walking into the cave, leaving a stunned Yusuke and Itari, along with Hiei and Kurama. When Jazzmyne was completely encased in the shadows of the cave, completely out of sight Yusuke whistled low.

"That isn't creepy at all, is she implying that there's someone making the place that dark?"

"I don't think so Yusuke, I would know if there was anyone with that kind of power working for Sensui," Itari muttered.

"Well then what are we waiting for," Yusuke said as he went to step forward.

"You to stop talking." Hiei muttered as he flitted into the cave after Jazzmyne.

"Don't think to much into it Yusuke,"

"What do you mean?"

About what Jazzmyne said. You see, she thrives in the dark, it feeds her demonic powers," Kurama waited a second for him to register what he said before continuing forward. "Now lets go and search for Kuwabara." Kurama declared as he made his way into the cave to catch up with both Jazzmyne and Hiei. Both Yusuke and Itari looked at each other before running to catch up with the rest of the group, both hoping that there wasn't someone besides Jazzmyne that lived in the shadows that engulfed their friends ahead of them.

* * *

"Hiei," Jazzmyne murmured as he appeared beside her, brushing his fingers against her hand and wrist as he did. She stood in front of the two tunnels, waiting patiently for the others to arrive.

_I'm starting to think that it was a bad idea for you to come… _Hiei said telepathically. _I'm not used to this emotion, I don't like it._

_You put on a tough guy front but you're really a big softy aren't ya?_ Jazzmyne giggled out.

_This isn't a joking matter_ he replied, wanting more than ever to shake her into seeing the danger of the situation.

_Relax Hiei, the cave is only a hop-jump-and-a-skip away from being an abyss, shadows are everywhere, this is my element, I'll be perfectly fine._

_I would feel… more at ease, _he said as struggling to find the right words, _if you weren't thrust into this, I'm strong but what if I don't make it in time to protect you? I abhor this curling feeling in my stomach and chest, and though I'm trying to ignore it for now, I'm having a tough time with it… _Jazzmyne smiled and intertwined her fingers with his.

_Well then, I'll just have to make sure to stay by your side then, but to try and ease your earlier concerns, I'm a warrior, and again I'll mention that I'm a shadow demon, my powers thrive best in the dark, if worst comes to worst I'll hide in the shadows until the threat is gone_. Jazzmyne thought to him with a calm smile. _Does that make things a little easier?_

Hiei sent out a growl and lightly squeezed her hand in reprimand making her giggle, _do not mock me, I'm knew to these feelings, if I had it my way you'd be tied down to a bed and locked in a room away and protected, if I had things my way I'd be courting you already and we'd be well on our way to being mates, its only due to these… circumstances, that I'm not ravishing that delightful body of yours right now. _Hiei sent out an image of her sprawled out screaming his name wildly as he slammed into her, tight sheath, sweet glistening both of their bodies.

Jazzmyne gasped as heat pooled into her womb, sending electricity scorching through her veins. It still surprised her how easily he was able to affect her, how long had it been since she last felt an emotion hit her so hard? A long, long time. If it weren't for the fact that they both were in the middle of saving the human world, she'd have pounced and ravaged him senseless until neither of them could move.

_When this mission is over Hiei… _She whispered seductively, caressing Hiei's mind as she sent him a heated look, letting him fill in the blanks as she turned her attention towards the beginning of the cave as the rest of her team filed in.

"Well, which way Itari?" Yusuke asked looking between the right and left tunnel.

"To the right."

Everyone watched as Kurama pulled out a seed from his pocket and threw it to the ground, the seed instantly sprouted into a flower, the bud glowing bright in the cave.

"Spreading your seeds Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"There lamp weeds Yusuke," Jazzmyne replied, her fingers still intertwined with Hiei's.

"Yes, there'll show us the way out like phosphorescent-bread crumbs…"

"That's assuming of course we live to come back," Hiei said causing Kurama and Jazzmyne to chuckle. He was such the ever present positive butterfly, wasn't he.

* * *

It wasn't long before the group came upon another fork in the tunnel, and if it weren't for Itari, it would have taken them a lot longer to figure out which tunnel to choose and go through.

"We really wouldn't be able to do this without you Itari, I'm glad we brought you along. We better hope those lights don't burn out or we'll be stuck here wandering aimlessly until our late twenties…" Yusuke muttered staring back at the trail of lamp weeds.

"Don't worry, I wont get us lost."

"Even if a few burnt out, I could get us out of here if our lives depended on it, now come on we should get moving," replied Jazzmyne.

"By the way, what kind of demon are you?" asked Yusuke, genuinely curious.

"I'm a shadow demon" she replied flippantly.

"What does that mean? do you control shadows or something? Kurama mentioned that you thrive in the dark, are you like a vampire or something?" Yusuke asked making Jazzmyne laugh outright and smirk.

"Or something…"

"No seriously, cut that out, its creepy," Yusuke whined childishly.

"I apologize Yusuke. I'll answer your questions one at a time. First off, I personally don't thrive in the dark, my powers themselves do, and secondly, yes I do manipulate the shadows, I am a shadow demon after all. I wont turn to dust if I'm out in the sun, or shrivel up like a prune, but it does weaken my powers so I tend to stay in the shade if I am outside during the day. I'm a fighter and the first thing you learn is to make sure your at your best when in a fight, and with the sun beating on me its hard to be at my best, I cant very well manipulate the shadows if there aren't any shadows to manipulate."

"Okay- so your not gonna' start sucking blood or anything?"

"Goodness Yusuke, you saw me earlier today during the day, you act like I drank blood or something," Jazzmyne laughed out heartily.

"Hey, the sky was covered in an energy enriched Makai haze, and you did technically drink blood, when you grabbed Hiei's arm and saw that gash, you licked the blood clean away. I really wouldn't care, I'm just wondering is all, its not everyday that you meet a shadow demon."

"Humans and there strange stories; your referring to those human stories of mysterious beings that thrive in the dark, those vampires that control shadows?" Jazzmyne asked laughing lightly.

"Yeah, but I figure if demons are real, what's stopping vampires? Just wanted to get my facts straight, just so I know when to contact you incase of another emergency, like if you'll be at the huge cookout that I've decided to have after we kick Sensui's ass and save the world again. Its during the day, wanted to know how many invites to send out."

"I'll be there Yusuke, we could always have it at my house. If we survive, defeat Sensui, and my house is still standing, then I'd be glad to have all of you over, there's even a pool and hot spring in the back, I think humans call them in ground Jacuzzi's. It would be nice to relax for a day."

_You live in the human world? _Hiei asked, clearly surprised.

_Actually, I have a domain in the demon world too. I like the human world, and my little sister can be more easily protected here. You should go to this "cookout" I'd like to show you my home, or at least one of them._

_Hn. I'll think about it. _

"Hold on! There isn't supposed to be a door there!" Itari yelled.

Everyone walked up to the door the large wooden door that purposely blocked their path, carefully they looked around them, making sure to pay special attention to the door incase of a trap.

"Perhaps we've taken a wrong turn?" asked Kurama carefully.

"No I assure you, this is a new addition, and I know nothing good can come of what's behind this door." Itari assured.

"Its odd, but I know I've seen this symbol on a door somewhere before, I just cant remember where," Yusuke muttered and he tapped his forehead. "Come on, come on, come on…" He stared intently at the large doors, a capital G and C etched into it.

"Your right it is familiar,"

"Oh yeah! Now I remember its the Gate's of Goblin city!" Yusuke exclaimed pointing at the door.

"Goblin city?" Jazzmyne and Hiei both asked.

"It's an arcade game, at one of the various arcades" supplied Kurama.

"Oh, I wonder if its a game that Mia would play, she's mentioned an arcade to me before, something about helping her relax some after her studies," murmured Jazzmyne.

"But its not just a video game it's the beast video game! You see you have to defeat this Goblin king who's the king of every single game and you see the game combines every single game into one, like puzzles, fighting, sports, trivia, and so on and the King challenges you to different ones at random and you have to beat four out of seven in order to free the city, its sweet! But then again it doesn't explain why its suddenly appeared here," dragged out Yusuke.

"It has to be game master," Itari said in thought.

"Welcome to my territory…" came a soft, yet creepy child's voice from behind the door.

"That's him alright…"

"The rules to my territory are the same as the rules as the game."

"Well there's no way around it, so lets just go through the door,"

_Jazzmyne, I don't like this "goblin city" you will stay near me, understood?_

_Hiei, I don't need to be ordered around, I already said I'd stay near you, all you had to do is tell me you didn't like it and I'd have understood… try to relax, there's no reason to be tense. Worry when we're battling Sensui._

"I cant see how many warriors are out there but you must have seven warriors to clash swords with me," Game Master said.

"We have enough warriors with just the five of us, we'd beat you with our five easily!"

"The rules are seven," replied Game Master to Yusuke.

"We have no choice but to follow every rule given, that's the only way were going to get through this door."

"Damn!"

"Yes, he doesn't seem to want to be flexible with his rules," stated Kurama.

"And here I was hoping for this to be a 'get-in-get-out' type of job, they must have guessed that we'd go in a smaller group, this is their way of getting us all together…" sighed Jazzmyne.

"Were going to be wasting precious time, but we should go as a group to be safe…"

Everyone turned and followed the plants back to the entrance, all feeling disheartened as they explained the situation. They all knew that because of the detour they were wasting precious time, but they had to do what they had to do. Sensui had laid his first plan, and it was better than their own. They wasted precious time, that they didn't have time for to begin with. Hopefully this next opponent could be easily defeated, if not, this could have cost them the chance to stop the portal from being opened completely, save Kuwabara from being eaten and ultimately save the world. There was a lot to loose, but the prize at the end was worth the fight.

* * *

"Welcome to Goblin City, where you seven heroes must clash iron with the evil Goblin King and restore peace to the town."

Wooden doors opened wide and the group entered, blinding light entered the naturally dark cave, exposing a room with a giant TV screen in the middle.

"Well were definitely not in Kansas anymore,"

"It took you lumps long enough to actually find seven people, sheesh, even I have six friends," each followed the voice to the right of the room where a little boy sat in a chair with a cloak on. An emblem of a G sat on his forehead and his cloak had horns on it.

"You've got a be kidding me he's just a toddler!"

"Aw, Hiei, he's adorable, he even has an adorable little glare," Jazzmyne chuckled out as she smiled at the small boy with large beautiful blue eyes.

"Hey I may be small, but when it comes to in video games my talents huge, so lets play," the small boy replied.

"Well now Jazz, I didn't know you and Hiei had a kid," Yusuke joked silently as he peered to his left at the couple of demons. "He has your eyes, and Hiei's scowl," Yusuke laughed outright as Hiei growled and glared at him.

"So, how do we play," Jazzmyne asked as she stepped forward, smiling softly at the boy. "And while I'm asking, what's your name, I can't very well keep calling you Game Master."

"The names Tsukihito Amanuma, and the rules to the game are simple~"

* * *

So last chapter was just reminding everyone where I left off, and now where back into the swing of things, finally at the first challenge on their way to Sensui. I hope everyone appreciates that I slaved over a computer to get this beast out in time! just kidding, I was bored so I decided to go onto the next chapter ^_^.

Enjoy, and I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.


	20. Chapter 20

**Authoress: Well I understand that its been a while and all but I've been busy and haven't wanted to accomplish much of anything recently, but I will accomplish my fan fiction, even if it takes me a little longer to finish it.**

**Well I digress, now on with the next chapter.**

**I do not **own Yu Yu Hakusho, **nor** do I specifically own some of the dialogue used.

**Chapter 20**: _Child's Play_

"Jazzmyne remember that at the present time, he is not just a child, he's our enemy, an opponent that needs to be defeated in order to save the human world," Kurama stressed softly.

"Yes I realize this, he's an opponent, but he's also a child, a very impressionable child. You need to remember old friend, that children, especially human children, can be manipulated easily given their _innocent_ and _under developed _brains. This is a special situation," she replied lightly, never taking her eyes off of the boy.

"Just remember what were dealing with Jazz, we all know that you have a soft spot for the little squirts, just don't let it rule you, he's not entirely innocent, after all, he's been working for and with Sensui," Yusuke grumbled out as he cracked his knuckles.

"We'll just have to beat him at his own game, literally speaking," Kurama muttered on a sigh as everyone stood in a makeshift circle.

"Wait, so how do we play this game again?" Yana asked.

"Wow, you really don't know anything, do you," Yusuke stated with a sigh. "Well you see that slot machine thing over there, it picks the category, game type, and the difficulty level of the game."

"We'll have to work as a team, all of us seven hero's may play one game only, we have to win four to fight the Goblin king," Kurama continued for Yusuke.

"If you make it, you'll be fighting me! So stop wasting my time and lets play " Amanuma exclaimed.

"Shut up and let us think a minute!" Yusuke yelled.

"But I don't want to give you a minute, this is my territory! If I say I want to play _now_, we play _now_."

"I'm really beginning to hate this kid," Yusuke muttered as Jazzmyne glared lightly at him.

"He's a child, you cant just expect him to be patient, especially one as gifted as he is Yusuke," she sighed out.

"You know, if I could imagine the Goblin King ever having a child, he would be just like him," Kaito whispered looking away from the glare that was shot in his direction.

"Lets focus, there's no need to be thinking about such things, we should be developing a strategy. Now, who among us has ever played this before?" Kurama stepped in.

"Oh I have!" Yusuke's hand shot up in exclamation, "All the time."

"I have," Kaito added followed by Itari.

"Yeah, I've played a time or two."

"Well then there's four of us including myself who've actually played."

"Make that five," Genki added from the side which caused a few shocked expressions.

"Hey grandma where not talking about bingo here."

"You dimwit, you think I've actually been playing games like solitaire for the last fifty years?" she asked with a devious smile.

"Well then while where at it why don't we make it six," Jazzmyne stepped up.

"Wait a minute I thought you didn't know how to play!"

"I knew how, I simply wanted to know if any of the rules where switched around, it is his territory, there's bound to be a few slipped in new rules," she huffed, really now, she'd been around for about five hundred years, a girl got bored after a while.

"Well then, who has actually beaten the game?" Kurama asked.

"Well to tell you the truth, I'm still stuck in the middle somewhere," Yusuke muttered sheepishly.

"I've only made it to the end a few times," Genki added.

"Yes, I don't get much free time, so I too, have only won a few times," Jazzmyne muttered sadly. She spent most of her time working, traveling to and from her territory and the human world, when she did get free time it was at night, and she usually read up on the changes in the demon world concerning the other lands and if they would affect her own. Luckily enough her younger sister had a knack for human games and would bring them home and make her take a break and play with her, who would have known that playing a leisurely game would come in handy.

_Human games… there's no reason to feel remorse that you don't have time to play them, it means that you have a life, unlike these idiots. _Hearing Hiei's words made her smile, in an odd way he was trying to cheer her up.

_We need to work on your __cheering__ up skills, but thank you, I appreciate it._

_Hn  
_

"Seriously you guys really got that far? Wow grandma, didn't know you had it in ya."

"On my home system I can only win around 78% of the time, but I guess that's in no comparison to the great Suichi now is it," Kaito added sarcastically.

"No, that's about my skill level."

"Damn, leave it to me to bring our scores down," Yusuke exclaimed.

"These scores where against the real Goblin king, the boy is probably an even stronger opponent, after all this is his territory, and he did pick this game, which most likely means he knows it inside and out," Jazzmyne added, deep in thought. _I have played and won before, and there is a pattern to winning there always is, we just have to find that pattern…_

"I'm bored now, I'm spinning the slots and you can't stop me," the game master sighed out dramatically.

"That's just fine game master, right everyone?"

"Yeah!"

_Jazzmyne, I do not pretend to understand your feelings, but, the others were right, do not allow your feelings to stop you from accomplishing what needs to be done._

Glancing to her right, she noticed Hiei, his crimson eyes boring into her own cerulean. Since she officially joined the group on this mission, he hadn't left her side, and if he had, he wasn't far away. She couldn't help smiling inwardly. Soon, hopefully very soon, they could begin the courting. In all context, they didn't need the courting, their souls were already interconnected, hence, being life mates, but she wanted to get to know him, understand him and his ways. Jumping right into something as important as a mating just wasn't right, even though it was struggle for both of them not to just become mates. Their souls cried out for one another, wanting desperately to become one, and with the new emotions both were experiencing, it was a challenge to hold some semblance of control.

_I understand Hiei, I won't be reckless, that's Yusuke's job after all. I wont promise to not go easy on him though if I do have to play, he is still a child, no matter how much he declines he is. I have a plan that I'm sure Kurama can follow through with, if I can help it, I'll stay out of this fight._

Jazzmyne silently caught Kuramas eye, intently staring. Within a few seconds he smiled, nodded discreetly, and turned his attention back to the screen. He understood her, more importantly though, he had the same plan. They'd beat Game Master, and she wouldn't have to even interfere. _Things are going to run smoothly _she thought to herself before turning her attention to the task at hand.

"Master Genki, Yusuke and Itari will take on the lesser goblins, me and Kaito will take on the Goblin King."

"Wait Kurama, what about Jazz?" Yusuke asked.

"Yusuke, I would rather go last and pick up the slack, but then again I don't think I'll have to play at all" she smiled and watched as Game Master began the slots.

"The categories are sports, tennis, level seven, which one of you wants to go first?"

"Perfect! Tennis is my game, may I go first?"

"Sure, Show em' what your made of Itari!" Yusuke cheered.

A level seven Goblin appeared grinning before the warriors as they all looked on in wonder.

"Would you all stop frowning, after all we're about to have oodles of fun," Game Master yelled out with a smirk set firmly in place.

Itari walked forward to his plat form and stood erect, waiting for the games to begin. The never forgotten goblin hologram ran over and flexed his muscles before vanishing into the giant screen before them. Within in moments Itari had scored the first point, but Game master decided to open his mouth as well.

"Always excluded by your peers, picked last, you know I was the same but Mr. Sensui said it was because I was far superior, while you, you were just weaker."

"How the hell is he supposed to concentrate on the game when that little troll wont shut up!"

"That's what the real Goblin King does to distract you, if you've made it past the intro, you'd know that," Kaito said.

"Kaito, watch it, I'm not in the mood for condescending idiots," Glaring at Kaito, Jazzmyne turned her attention back to the game. _When humans think that their far superior to another, they always talk down to them, they all have inferiority complexes if you asked me…_

_Yes, hence the reason I don't care for the species._

_Now, now Hiei, as a whole there nothing special, I'll give you that, but there are a few individuals that aren't bad._

_Hn._

_I like this group of yours, Yusuke and Kuwabara are fun, and I like Botan and Keiko as well even though I haven't spent much time with Keiko as of yet._

_I'll agree with you that the detective isn't horrid, but the idiot should never be described as "fun"._

Jazzmyne laughed before silently linking her hand with Hiei's.

"Game set match, winner… Sea Man!"

"Alright Itari, that's the type of start I like, us one, brat king zero!"

"Amanuma, Sensui was right in that I lacked the courage to accept responsibility for my actions in finding happiness, and because of that weakness I bought into Sensui. Blaming the world is a cowards way out." Itari turned away and stood with the group, a frown set firmly on his face, even after his victory.

"Your right Itari that true courage is within, being able to accept your own responsibility, but don't frown on your past, no one is ever born with courage or strength or even the ability to differentiate between right and wrong. We learn through experiences, just like you learned from yours. Hold your head up high and look to today, not yesterday." Itari frowned for a moment and then smiled, turning to Jazzmyne.

"Thank you Jazz, your right, I'll just keep moving forward."

"Yeah, yeah, lets just move on to the next one," The slots were spun and a pilot goblin appeared.

"Well, well, if it isn't a classic shooter, I can win this one with one hand tied behind my back. I'm calling this one," Genki yelled out.

"Good luck Genki, though I doubt you'll need it," Jazzmyne called out.

"Damn right I wont need it!" Genki yelled making a few warriors chuckle.

Genkisat in the helicopter and the game began. The copter soared and dogged fired bullets, doing spins and flips as it dive bombed a battle ship, firing rapped bullets until it was destroyed, and then quickly moving on to the next one.

"Th-that's incredible, she cleared the first level without a single mistake…" Kaito murmured.

"Genki's enjoying herself, I'm glad, she needs to have a little fun every once in a while."

"Oh my God she's going right for the center, she'll never make it, her moves would have to be flawless!"

"Thanks for the loads of confidence, you guys should be cheerleaders, you'd look adorable in skirts,"

"Geeze Grandma, hiding some skills in that old witch hair of yours!?"

"I had to do something on those rainy days," she yelled sarcastically.

Genki won easily and returned to the group, smirking the whole way.

"Hey, wow, your pretty good for an old nobody!"

"That's because _she_ isn't a nobody," stressed Jazzmyne.

"Well what ever, on to the next game," the slots were spun and the next category was selected. "Action battle, king of the mountain, level one."

"Alright, wouldn't you know it when my turn comes up it would be a fighting game, bring it on coz I'm feelin' lucky! Ouch old lady you can stop pinching me already~!"

"That was me telling you not to be stupid, ya dimwit."

_I have a feeling that this isn't going to be pretty… _Jazzmyne thought as she closed her eyes to the screaming.

_You were right, it isn't __pretty__, as you put it._

_Aw Hiei, is he at least winning?_

_Hn, Open your eyes and you'll find out_

Slowly Jazzmyne opened her eyes to see Yusuke punching an enormous goblin into a volcano.

"Game over, winner, Yusuke."

"All right, I've had much tougher fights than that!"

"All right, this means it's the Goblin Kings turn!" Amanuma yelled as he threw off his cape, giving the slots a spin. "Aw, son of a gun, not the master quiz game, this is my least favorite one!"

"I trust you'll let me take this one Suichi?"

"Yes, of course, go ahead."

Kaito and The Goblin King approached their podiums, ready for the games to begin.

"Things seem to be progressing smoothly, what do you think Kurama?"

"Yes, we've been lucky so far, we've gotten the perfect categories for our team, but I'm worried, were now facing the real opponent, Amanuma."

"Your right, but we've gotten this far, I doubt we'll have any trouble, I'm putting my faith in you."

"Jazzmyne… that's a lot of weight to put on my shoulders, one miscalculation and we cou-"

"Kurama, I know you, better than most. There's a small probability, but you wont fail."

"Its nice to have someone have complete and utter faith in my abilities," Kurama laughed out.

"Any time, now pay attention, your next, your match will be the deciding factor," she muttered grinning.

_~Well I know that its been a while, a whole freaking two months! But at least on my break I was able to get out the next chapter, its hard, I'm swamped with work… but when I have time I'll get out the next chapter, thanks for being patient!~_

_J_azzmyne (Jazz):A whole fucking two months!? You kept our loving fans waiting that long? how cruel

Lyss:I assure you that it wasn't deliberate, I've been a bit busy...

Jazz: Pfft, what could be more important than appeasing our fans?

Lyss: Umb, preparing for college? I have like a year in a half to go before I'm gone, I believe that's important.

Jazz: And here I thought you were going to mention that little love triangle you were pushed into ^.^

Lyss: Gah! don't mention such things under my roof! Hiei could be lurking anywhere... ._.

Jazz: Why would Hiei care? you'd always pick him anyway, the other kid didn't stand a chance

Lyss: I know this, you know this, but Hiei likes to _proove_ that he's better, in _all _areas. =_=

Jazz: Wait, your complaining?

Lyss: Hell no, I just got a little freedom from being tied to the bedroom for a whole month, a girls gotta breath a bit. If he heard you even mention _you know who _I'm screwed, literally. Lets keep this on the DL.

Jazz: ... party pooper... -_-


	21. Chapter 21

Lyss: Yeah so I just accomplished my exams and I must say that they were horrid. Of course one of my exam days I had to literally sprint to the bus, thank you bad luck in all its shining glory. Leave it to me to be late and forget my glasses on the one day during exams that I'd need them, for my game design and animation class… it sucked, but I survived I suppose, barely.

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Yu Yu Hakusho nor some of the dialogue, only _my _characters that I conveniently placed in.

**Chapter 21**: Part 1: _The "Smartest" Brain  
_

"Have you noticed how intensely Amanuma is watching the questions on the monitor?" Kurama inquired. "Makes you wonder if this is really a handicap."

"Yeah right, Kaito is just to good for the little squirt."

"You're wrong Yusuke, look at the boys eyes, he's absolutely fearless, doesn't have a care in the world, he's confident in his victory,"

"But Jazz, Kaito knows the answer even before the question's finished, how can Amanuma still be that confident?"

The sixth question was instantly answered before it was even known by Amanuma making the group tense as he got it correct. Jazzmyne knew what Amanuma was doing and in all honesty it surprised her. In all her years she'd never met a human, never mind a human child, that could memorize codes with such efficiency. The boy probably already had a photographic memory with video games, the demonic energy that leaked into the human world must have heightened his natural abilities.

"Every game if played enough times has a pattern, he was watching for that pattern, and now that he knows it, he'll win. He's truly a game master," Jazzmyne smirked as she watched Amanuma smile at the screen.

"Kaito's given up all hope now, he's worried he'll loose," Genki stated as she watched Kaito slump.

"There is no doubt in my mind that he will loose, that little boy has done something that even demons have a bit of trouble with. It's impressive that one so young has accomplished it," she boasted.

"Yes," Genki added eying the boy. "He seems to have the same memorization skills as you do Jazzmyne," Genki added nonchalantly.

"Yes, he does. If he really hones that skill, perfects it in all its entirety, he could eventually memorize codes out side the realm of video games, mastering physics and chemistry, even extreme mathematics."

"I know where your going with this, he could be a doctor, cure even the toughest diseases, cancer, leukemia, the skies the limit if he mastered the worlds formula's," Genki added watching the boy in a new light.

"Yes, he could very well accomplish all of those things, the question would be, will he?"

Everyone's attentions were pulled to the screen, Kaito lost, but it wasn't that much of a shocker. Their only hope was Kurama like Jazzmyne had originally predicted. The first three games were easy, the team won within minutes of each, and now, Kurama was literally their only hope.

"Hey Jazz, the old hag mentioned earlier that you have the same brain thingy as Amanuma right?" Her attention was pulled towards Yusuke's direction.

"Yes, its called a photographic memory, or at least that's in layman's terms, depending on the person it differs though. Why do you ask?"

"What do you mean, "it differs?"

"Well for instance, those who have a photographic memory can copy exactly what their shown, or they can remember exactly what they've been told, and in some cases they only have to write it down to remember it," She reiterated.

"How is that different from how everyone else remembers things?"

"Well they only have to be shown _once_. They only have to hear it _once_. And they only have to write it down _once_. In most cases a single individual needs to have things repeated, but for these few repetition is redundant." Jazzmyne paused and gazed back at Amanuma, "But I digress, what is it you wanted to ask Yusuke?"

"Well I was thinking since you have this photo memory stuff that you should take on the next game, you've won a few times right?"

"In most cases I would agree, but when I played I put no thought into it, it was only a means to satisfy my sister. I worry that it would take me longer to know the right code especially when I never looked for them before this event. Not to mention my earlier qualms about him being a child…" She paused briefly, closing her eyes, barely suppressing the sigh that wanted to escape her parted lips, "No, this is all Kurama, I have no worries that he will succeed one way or the other."

"Well then this really does make Kurama our last hope," sighed Yusuke.

Jazzmyne turned her attention back to Kaito who was making his way towards the group.

"Forget the loss, we have another match to prepare for," Jazzmyne was about to exchange a few comforting words of advice to help ease his loss, the slump of his shoulders and bowed head had erased her initial irritation with his enlarged ego, but she wasn't able to finish. She straightened as her posture hardened and her eyes widened, she could feel her hair standing on end.

Hiei appeared at her side, looking around the room silently for the cause of her distress, hand at a ready on the hilt of his sword. A shock of awareness raced up her spine making her almost, almost growl in anger. If she were younger, more brash and unknowing of the potential stress her words would cause her comrades she would have cursed and explained the change in situation, but as it was remaining calm was her only option she relaxed her body as she took stock of the new development; The gate leading to the barrier was opening up faster than expected, the opener of said gate was putting forth more energy to speed up the process as well. They didn't have much time to stop Sensui from using Kuwabara to open the barrier bringing forth legions of lower class demons.

_Hn, so that's why you, the fox, and the old woman shifted at the same time._

_Yes, unfortunately were running a bit low on time, we need to finish this fast.. _She looked over at his clenched hand and almost sighed. _I'm sorry, I didn't mean to distress you as well._

_Hn, _Hiei opened and closed his hand and then settled for keeping them closed. _I will admit that your distress… provoked my reaction but only because I wasn't prepared for such a strong pull, _he finished with a bit of trouble.

Jazzmyne, knowing his admittance itself was difficult for him, smiled lightly. They were both getting used to the strong emotions that threaded their souls together, Hiei was having more trouble keeping the emotions under lock and key but all the same they both excepted each other which was an important step.

_Its only your instincts, don't worry, your control wont slip as long as mine doesn't._

_Then lets hope yours doesn't slip_

"Kurama try and make it fast, I'm afraid we don't have much time to sit and ponder," Kurama turned and nodded to Jazzmyne.

"Yes I know," he turned forward and began walking as he called "I'll do what I can" over his shoulder.

"What hell were you guys talking about?"

"Did something happen?" Itari followed up after Yusuke's outburst.

When no one answered Yusuke demanded an explanation.

"I wasn't going to say anything because it would lead to unnecessary worry but…" stalling she quickly wondered if she should spit it out bluntly or go into detail.

"Just spit it out already, its not like the situation could get any worse."

Hiei glared at Yusuke who only turned his head and pretended to ignore the fire demon who's glare could freeze even the bravest of warriors.

_Enough Hiei, he's right_

"Your right Yusuke, I was only thinking of the best way to explain the situation. I suppose, to put it bluntly, that we have about-" Jazzmyne closed her eyes and felt for the energy outside of Game Masters domain, "I'd say four hours to finish here and defeat Sensui before absolute chaos ravages the human world, and that's being optimistic."

There was a collective groan that escaped the groups throats as they took in the magnitude of the situation. There just wasn't enough time. They had to save the world, and to do so they had to beat however many opponents were left. This just didn't seem to be their week.

"Come on Kurama, kick his little ass, we don't have time to be playing baby sitter!"

~I know its been forever, and believe me I wanted to write more, **but** then it would have taken me longer so I figured I'd at least post a bit of a filler chapter before the end of Game Master.~


	22. Chapter 22

A.N: I know that it's been a while but my creativity has literally been zapped for the past couple of months, thanks to continuous hours of homework, essays and reports. I've lost count of how many times I've had to stay up until 2 in the morning the finish a report or essay and then have to just get back up in 3 hours for school~ on top of that my lap top wouldn't turn on and though I pride myself on my patience, this frustrated me even more, considering it had this chapter on it. Needless to say fist met lap top and BAMB! The computer decided to turn on~ I know, I know, who knew violence was the answer ^_^.

Thanks for being overly patient.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor do I own some direct quotes

Chapter 22: Happy Medium

"You've gotta' be the fucking stupidest most immature brat-"

"Yusuke, that's enough," Jazzmyne spoke quietly but with enough authority to stop Yusuke in mid rant. Name calling wouldn't get them anywhere, and arguing with a child was pointless considering their predicament.

"Damn it," he groaned out as he turned away.

Frustration was becoming the normal emotion felt by the spirit detectives while in Game Masters territory. It was mildly daunting to know that he beat Kaito so easily, and within minutes of the game beginning. Add to that the news that only a mere couple of hours were left and they still hadn't gotten to Sensui and you got anxious and frustrated hero's.

"Don't worry, once the tunnel is complete I'll throw the match and you guys will be free to leave."

"Damn it, even if we are free to go the place will be covered with demons, we have to do something to get out of this, stupid kid doesn't know what he's doing," Yusuke murmured to the team.

"It's no use Detective, I've tried and look how far that got us. We're in the child's territory now and just like it was with Kaito at that ugly mansion, were bound to the rules he's set no matter how ridiculous," Hiei drawled as he turned around.

"Hey were the hell are ya going?"

"I know of much of games as I do of hugs and puppies and care for them even less. Wake me for the end of the world," Jazzmyne smiled as she watched Hiei sit against the wall, the air of nonchalance around him so thickly woven that it almost made her chuckle. Instead of indulging herself though, she turned around and focused on other matters, like answering Yusuke.

"Jazz, come on, stop ogling three eyes and answer me, do you think Kurama can do it?" sighing lightly she turned her attention towards Kurama and Amanuma. He was asking whether or not Kurama could win.

"I wont sugar coat the situation. I have no doubts that Kurama will win, but there's a price. If he wins then the boy dies, if he looses, he prolongs the defeat of Sensui which ultimately means the end of the world, or close to it. He has a lot riding on his shoulders, should he sacrifice the child because of the boys naiveté on the truth? Or should he loose and potentially jeopardize the thousands of innocent people living unawares up above? What would you do in this situation Yusuke? I, for one, would have a hard time." She gazed at Yusuke as he thought over what she had told him. It was obvious that the sacrifice of one could be the salvation of millions, but, even with that in mind he was still only a boy, a bratty and selfish child he may be, but innocent nontheless. You could try to justify it by any means, but in the end he was the one being played and used.

"I-Isn't there a, you know… happy medium in all this?" Yusuke stammered a bit desperately as he gazed at Amanuma.

"Sometimes there's no shade of grey Yusuke, only black and white. Lets just pray that the gods are in our favor and there is a _happy medium_," she was hoping that Kurama could piece together that little medium, but she also had to think logically as the warrior she knew herself to be, whether it was painfully wrong or not. "But if there isn't one, let's pray that the God's will be merciful,"one child's death, or potentially hundreds or thousands of children dying at the hands of ruthless demons. She silently cursed Sensui over and over for making this harder than it had to be. It was hard for her to think of taking a child's life, but for Yusuke who had never had the blood of an innocent on his conscious it would be a crucial crossroads for him.

"I-I'm sure that Kurama will do what is best, I have faith in his decision," he determinedly stated. He was slightly shocked that Jazz could speak the truth so easily, like the boy had no way out but to die. Could they really do that? Yeah the kid was fucked up, but seriously did he really deserve to die?

"Yes, Kurama will analyze the situation and do what he thinks is best. Now enough talk of the less than desired possibilities. Watch."

"Hey Grandma you can go ahead and call me a dimwit for asking all these questions, but why didn't Kurama explain the possibility of death to him or us before the game started?" Genki watched on before answering easily.

"Sensui had a strategic reason for not telling Amanuma about dying in real life if he died in the game. Unfortunately young people are stupid, they think just because their young they don't have to worry about life and death. To young to die so they aren't consumed with fear. The very reasons the army recruits teenagers, and why Koenma recruited you."

"Hey now, I resent that statement, I know I can die because I've done it once and am living to tell about it," an exasperated sigh escaped Genki as Jazzmyne chuckled lightly.

"I don't have to time to show you how you've proved my point. Sensui didn't tell the boy, instead was banking on us figuring it out, hoping that we'd think of nothing else. He has a pattern, he's testing our moral limits, wondering if we would justify the kill," Genki was right, there wasn't a way to justify killing a child for his naivete.

"Didn't I say to lay off the topic Yusuke? Try not to dwell," Jazzmyne was right, Yusuke knew that, and yet he couldn't help but hope that they could try to find another way. They couldn't sacrifice the boy, could they? And if they could do such a thing, wouldn't that make them in some ways just as guilty as Sensui? Shaking himself out of such a notion he turned to Jazzmyne. yeah she didn' t like the situation, but she approached it head on, believing in what they had to do. Jazz was right on this matter, enough guilt, just do what has to be done.

Amanuma was loosing now, horribly. The team watched on, saddened by the most probable outcome and angry that Sensui would use a child as a pawn in his sick and twisted game.

Finally the game escalated to the point that Amanuma was the clear loosing player.

"So even Kurama is at a loss, there isn't a middle ground then," Jazzmyne murmured forlornly. The boy would have to loose then, was there ever a way around it? No there really wasn't, to think other wise was a fools hope. Her heart cried out for the boy as she watched him panic but instead of being consumed by that sadness she turned into another reason to continue on.

"…no, there isn't a way, once it starts there isn't a way to stop without finishing it to the end. Please, I don't wanna' die, I don't wanna die, I don't wanna' die!" the frantic screams of Amanuma pulled at strings of everyone's heart. What could they do? In order to protect thousands they had to continue, the reality of the situation wouldn't register with any of them until later when Sensui was defeated and they were sitting alone in their rooms, doing homework or playing the once seemingly harmless video games.

"Game over" rang through the room before it began to malfunction with the death of its creator. Sparks began to fly, walls cracked, and the room began to shake with fervor. Before Jazzmyne could duck out of the way from the pieces of ceiling falling around her, a barreling force slammed into her, covering her body. Slowly she opened her eyes, slightly amazed at what stood now before her. The room disintegrated and the cave walls were replaced once again, instead of a giant TV screen in the middle of the wall, the cave extended on to more chambers. Feeling a brush of fabric and heat above her she looked up noticing Hiei removing himself from her cover and extending a helping hand which she gladly grabbed.

"You guys can handle the rest?" uneasily Kaito stepped forward and picked up Amanuma.

Jazzmyne watched as Kurama walked away instantly, continuing on to the next location and Yusuke nodded as he ran off with Sea Man to catch up with him. Hiei waited behind, his hand still clutched to hers as she spoke, issuing instruction.

"Yes, we'll go on ahead. Genki, talk to Koenma for me when you get out there, he owes me, perhaps he can pull a few strings in this unfortunate matter. Guilt him a bit for me, it was in part his fault for not dealing with Sensui sooner anyway," a slight smirk pulled at Genki's lips as she gave her nod of approval before turning with her group, heading in the opposite direction to leave the cave. Turning she noticed Hiei's slightly puzzled face before understanding dawned.

"You do realize that there's only a slim chance," he stated as he tugged her along to follow after their comrades. She knew there was no guarantee, but maybe Koenma could give the boy his soul back, he lost it to his territory, and if memory serves it could be restored like Kaito's had been. Hopefully. The last thing anyone needed was an unstable, angry, guilt riddled Kurama, which from the looks was what they were dealing with. She silently pitied whomever their next opponent was, and she wasn't only talking about Kurama's anger, if memory served, hers was quite diabolical as well.

_Hn, yes, as diabolical as a kitten I'm sure _Rang out in her head followed by a chuckle as they caught up with their comrades.

_You really have no idea _She sent him a glare as they walked on. She wanted to comment on the fact that he actually made a joke but she was still melting all over like a little girl over his chuckling. Goodness, she had a feeling her insides were never going to stop turning into piles of goop. It occurred when ever he laughed or spoke, and though it felt strange to be so completely affected by one person, she was beginning to like the feeling, the emotion used to be foreign to her and new, but it quickly became something that she'd very likely never be able to give up.

Needless to say Hiei had much of the same opinion, though no one outside of his life mate would ever know.

~Final exams and projects are coming up but I will continue the story as long as there are still people that desire to read it.


End file.
